


4AM

by yeonjunblue



Series: light me up [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, shortfic, taegyu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonjunblue/pseuds/yeonjunblue
Summary: Beomgyu não tem uma boa reputação. Ele se acostumou a ser visto dessa forma e não receber nenhuma chance de novas pessoas o conhecerem quando sabem dos rumores com seu nome - ainda que eles não fossem verdadeiros.Nas suas férias, ele acaba conhecendo Taehyun, o recepcionista da Kamal Tattoo. Taehyun o chamou tanta atenção que sequer parecia real.Julgando que nunca mais o veria novamente, Beomgyu foi surpreendido quando viu Taehyun na festa da sua faculdade descobrindo o mesmo era calouro. Ele achava que depois disso, ele sequer teria alguma chance, mas às 4am, Beomgyu recebeu a sua primeira chance de mostrar quem realmente era para Taehyun.|shortfic|taegyu|
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: light me up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> • Alguns assuntos abordados nessa shortfic podem ser gatilhos sobre abuso psicológico.  
> • Toda quarta-feira vai ter um capítulo novo.

\- Eu quero fazer uma tatuagem – Beomgyu comentou fazendo Yeonjun parar de prestar atenção na sua apostila sobre a história da arquitetura greco-romana.

\- Pra quê? - Perguntou confuso.

Faltavam apenas 2 semana para a volta das aulas. Seria o 2º período de Beomgyu na graduação em Design e o 4º de Yeonjun em História. Beomgyu estava animado por finalmente deixar de ser calouro e saber que seria veterano no 3º período. Sooyoung, uma amiga que Beomgyu fez no primeiro período e ela logo se deu bem com Yeonjun também, está no 3ª período de Artes Cênicas e estava usando essa semana para visitar os pais em Busan.

Agora Beomgyu e Yeonjun permaneciam no pequeno apartamento que dividiam. A república deles tinha acabado de ficar com uma vaga, já que o antigo colega deles se formou no último período. Mesmo sendo uma república masculina quando chegaram, acharam que era uma boa ideia chamar Sooyoung para dividir com eles. A república feminina dela ficava muito longe da faculdade.

\- Sei lá, eu só quero uma tatuagem – Beomgyu respondeu pegando mais um pedaço do chocolate que está aberto apoiado na sua barriga enquanto ele tá deitado no chão.

Yeonjun está no sofá. Nenhum dos dois estavam prestando atenção na TV ligada que passava algum programa de entretenimento.

\- E qual desenho tá pensando em fazer?

\- Um PacMan pequeno aqui – mostrou o tamanho na parte interna do antebraço.

Yeonjun ficou olhando para o amigo.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou novamente sem parecer entender muito.

\- Porque eu acho um desenho bonito e sempre joguei bastante no fliperama lá perto de casa em Daegu.

\- Ah! Então você quer fazer pra lembrar de casa sempre que olhar?

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas é uma boa justificativa pra quando perguntarem.

Beomgyu tinha voltado a pouco tempo de Daegu. Ele tinha ido passar algumas semanas de férias com os pais e irmão mais velho, mas sentiu falta de Seul o tempo todo. Ele ama a sua casa e ama cada memória que tem de lá, mas ama mais ainda estar em uma cidade tão movimentada e tão cheia de possibilidades.

Mesmo que esteja atoa, ainda pode entrar no Facebook e ver algum evento que vai acontecer e não seja tão caro se quiser sair, em Daegu era difícil achar tantas possibilidades em qualquer momento. Estar na faculdade só ajudava a encontrar mais das coisas que a cidade tinha a oferecer.

Por ter conseguido passar para a Seul National University isso o possibilitava saber de tudo antes, já que a maioria dos eventos culturais eram começados por causa dos alunos ou professores de lá. Ser a maior universidade federal do país ajuda nisso.

Beomgyu não via a hora das suas aulas voltarem logo. Mesmo que fosse estressante se cobrar tanto e nunca achar que alcançava a metade das suas expectativas, ele ainda amava a sensação de olhar tudo o que fez no período que passou mesmo com as dificuldades. Era como se nada fosse interessante quanto tudo o que seu curso poderia oferecer.

Ele estava tão entediado que tinha descolorido o cabelo sozinho sendo observado por um Yeonjun que tinha certeza o quanto essa decisão daria merda. Até agora ele ainda tinha todos os fios na cabeça e o loiro claro ficou no tom que queria.

\- Já sabe onde vai fazer? - Yeonjun perguntou.

\- Tem esse Kamal Tattoo que fica aqui no centro. Parece ter um preço bom e os trabalhos que postam no instagram são bem bonitos.

\- Ainda bem que você quer uma tatuagem pequena. Sabe como ter tatuagens grandes é visto.

Ah, ele sabia, mas acha a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Por que uma pessoa é vista tão mal por alguns desenhos na pele?

\- Ainda bem que vou ser designer. Dizem que nessa profissão não ligam muito pra isso e eu quero fazer mais tatuagens futuramente. Ou senão posso só usar blusa de manga mesmo.

Beomgyu estava passando da fase de ligar pro pensamento dos outros. Ainda não era uma coisa que ele conseguia ignorar completamente o tempo todo e ainda tinha recaídas, mas sentia que estava melhorando e pretendia melhorar mais.

Quando o chocolate acabou e ele escolheu deixar Yeonjun em paz pra ler a sua apostila, Beomgyu foi para o quarto pensar no que desenharia nas suas camisas que ainda estavam lisas. Ele sempre comprava roupas assim, sem nada escrito ou desenhado porque preferia criar algum significado nelas. Ele levava bem a sério a teoria que o que alguém veste reflete a sua personalidade e alma. Até as suas calças eram desenhadas.

Quando era final da tarde, Beomgyu mandou mensagem para o Kamal Tattoo e marcou um horário. O dono do estúdio perguntou se ele já tinha ideia do desenho que queria e ele enviou uma imagem do PacMan que já tinha desenhado. O dono do estúdio perguntou se ele se importava de ser tatuado pelo seu filho que geralmente fica com as imagens menores, mas Beomgyu não poderia se importar menos desde que saísse como ele queria.

Dois dias depois ele estava andando com os fones de ouvido pelas ruas quentes de Seul. Até isso não o incomodava de tanto que sentiu falta.

O estúdio ficava em uma das ruas com um comércio variado, mas todos voltados para o público alternativo como roupas, acessórios, objetos de decoração e coisas tipo material escolar. A Kamal Tattoo ficava mais para o meio dela. Tinha uma pequena fila de 4 pessoas na frente de Bemgyu, mas ele não se importou muito. Estava adiantado, de qualquer forma. Ele ficou respondendo mensagens e olhando o Twitter enquanto esperava a sua vez chegar, então não prestava muita atenção, só ia andando para frente quando notava que a fila andava.

Beomgyu levantou o olhar apenas quando chegou a sua vez e escutou uma voz lhe desejando "boa tarde". Foi nesse exato momento que se arrependeu de não ter prestado atenção em quem estava no balcão antes.

O atendente tinha olhos grandes e Beomgyu achou o nariz dele particularmente bonito, assim como o sorriso que ele oferecia com simpatia. Isso o distraiu o suficiente para passar alguns segundos de silêncio para só então ele notar que deveria ter dito alguma coisa antes.

Dando uma tossida de leve, Beomgyu finalmente pronunciou:

\- Eu tenho hora marcada com o... - Esqueceu o nome de quem o tatuaria. - Só um segundo – pediu enquanto entrava no Instagram. Ele se sentiu um pouco nervoso e se perguntou se o seu celular sempre demorou tanto pra abrir um aplicativo ou se era só o estado que ele se encontrava agora. - Hyuka? Foi esse o nome que me disseram quando marquei pelo Instagram.

O garoto do outro lado do balcão acenou.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Choi Beomgyu – O recepcionista acenou e mexeu no notebook preto que estava na sua frente.

\- Você chegou cedo. Hyuka ainda tá terminando um cliente que tava marcado antes de você, pode esperar aqui se quiser ou voltar daqui a pouco – sorriu.

Voltar daqui a pouco e perder a chance de olhar esse garoto lindo que trabalha nesse estúdio? Nem fodendo.

\- Eu vou esperar aqui. Como é o seu nome? - Arranjou um jeito de perguntar.

\- Kang Taehyun – voltou a sorrir.

Beomgyu não conseguiu conter a expressão de felicidade.

\- Obrigado, Taehyun.

Enquanto ia sentar em uma das cadeiras disponíveis, Beomgyu notou que tinham algumas pessoas atrás dele na fila e reparou no estúdio enquanto Taehyun atendia outros clientes.

Ao invés de ser todo escuro como a maioria dos estúdios de tatuagem, os desenhos na parede eram coloridos e largos representando algumas figuras mitológicas que Beomgyu reconheceu das mitologias asiáticas. Era um lugar que ele imaginou como deve ser legal de trabalhar.

Ao invés de ficar mexendo no celular enquanto esperava, Beomgyu escolheu ficar olhando para Kang Taehyun disfarçadamente enquanto o outro estava atendendo os próximos clientes. A maioria era para reservar algum horário ou tirar dúvidas. Alguns outros perguntavam se tinha como atendê-los mais cedo porque estavam ansiosos para fazer a tatuagem logo, mas o atendente dizia que infelizmente não tinha como e avisaria caso houvesse alguma desistência.

Ele era tão educado e tinha um sorriso tão bonito que Beomgyu sentiu como se pudesse derreter. Ele queria muito conhecer mais desse garoto, mas não queria parecer um obcecado.

Em alguns momentos ele mandava mensagens no grupo "universitários melancólicos" - o grupo que tinha com Sooyoung e Yeonjun - só para disfarçar o tanto que estava encarando Taehyun. O atendente ligou a televisão em um canal de música quando o movimento estava menor e se virou para as 3 pessoas ali – contando com Beomgyu – se eles queriam um café forte que ele faria. Beomgyu aceitou na mesma hora. Talvez fosse uma oportunidade até pra puxar assunto depois.

Porém a chance não chegou. Todas as vezes que se preparava para tentar puxar algum assunto elogiando o café – que realmente estava bom – alguém aparecia ou o telefone tocava.

Eram 4 portas e 2 deles tinham vidros na lateral. Em uma delas, um garoto que aparentava ter mais ou menos a idade de Beomgyu e Taehyun, de cabelos castanhos e alto saiu e acompanhando um cara que o braço estava com o plástico transparente e comentava alguns cuidados a serem tomados. Ele se despediu e entrou na terceira porta saindo de lá com uma caneca um pouco depois, voltando para o seu estúdio. Beomgyu viu um pouco do tatuador arrumando e trocando algumas agulhas até Taehyun chamar o seu nome.

\- Já pode entrar no estúdio – apontou para o que tinha o tatuador mais novo.

Beomgyu levantou e tentou sorrir para Taehyun, que correspondeu seu gesto, mas logo mudou a sua atenção para o telefone que tocava.

\- Obrigado – Beomgyu agradeceu mesmo sabendo que o outro não poderia prestar muita atenção nele.

Dentro do estúdio tinha o que parecia uma maca preta e confortável, além de alguns desenhos pendurados na parede e uma mesa com cadeira no canto. O tatuador sorriu para Beomgyu.

\- Oi, eu sou o Hyuka, vou ficar responsável por te tatuar hoje, tudo bem? – Beomgyu sorriu e acenou.

Ele se perguntava com quantos anos Hyuka tinha começado a tatuar. Mesmo que ele ficasse responsável pelas imagens menores, ele ainda era bem novo.

\- Tudo sim. Esses desenhos foram todos feitos por você? - Beomgyu indagou indo olhar os papéis colados na parede.

\- Fui eu sim. Esses desenhos são um pouco grandes demais pra eu fazer agora, mas fico tentando melhorar meus desenhos até me sentir pronto pra reproduzir eles em peles.

Beomgyu estava impressionado. Tinham muitos desenhos de figuras mitológicas como Dionísio, Hermes, Medusa, Minotauro e um Ciclope. Todas eram bem detalhadas e o sombreado parecia bem realístico. Beomgyu decidiu que quando quisesse uma tatuagem maior iria fazer questão de procurar Hyuka. Ele tem muito talento.

\- Cara, eu realmente espero que quando eu decidir fazer uma tatuagem grande, você que faça. Esses desenhos tão muito bons – Hyuka sorriu para o mais baixo.

\- Obrigado. E sobre hoje? Já decidiu qual desenho vai ser?

\- Ah, eu quero uma coisa bem simples. É só um PacMan.

\- Você já tem o desenho pronto ou prefere que eu faça algumas ideias?

\- Eu desenhei e passei para o celular – Beomgyu pegou buscando a imagem na sua galeria. - É realmente bem simples.

\- Posso pegar seu celular pra passar a ideia pro papel?

\- Claro. Deixa eu só colocar no modo "não perturbe".

O desenho era só o PacMan em preto de lado. Não havia muito além disso.

\- É a sua primeira tatuagem? - Hyuka perguntou enquanto estava sentado na mesa e Beomgyu ainda analisava mais desenhos na parede. Talvez ele tivesse tendo algumas inspirações para os próximos desenhos que faria em suas roupas.

\- É sim. Eu quero muito fazer mais futuramente, mas agora eu quero só essa.

\- É importante fazer tatuagens no seu próprio tempo, ainda mais que é uma decisão eterna. Eu mesmo só tenho 3 e são bem pequenas, mas tenho um amigo que é só alguns anos mais velho que eu e sempre me deixa testar as tatuagens nele e já tem um braço todo tatuado.

\- Queria ter certeza das minhas decisões na vida igual a ele. Quais tatuagens você tem?

Hyuka levantou um pouco a calça mostrando o jogo da velha tatuado no seu tornozelo.

\- Essa é uma com esse meu amigo que tem o braço todo tatuado. A gente se conhece desde pequenos e éramos muito competitivos com jogos da velha, por isso nos aproximamos – depois mostrou um 26 no pulso. - Esse é o meu número da sorte. E aqui – abaixou um pouco a blusa mostrando os números romanos abaixo da clavícula. - São os aniversários dos meus pais e minhas irmãs.

\- Esse das datas em número romano ficou foda – Hyuka sorriu.

\- Obrigado, eu que fiz o design e meu pai tatuou.

Beomgyu chegou a pensar em perguntar sobre Taehyun, mas sabia que poderia ser chato. Hyuka tá ali pra trabalhar, não pra ajudar um garoto que decidiu estar hipnotizado pela beleza do seu recepcionista.

Ao contrário do que Bemgyu imaginou, a dor foi bem suportável. Era só não ficar olhando para a agulha enquanto ela trabalhava na sua pele que tudo ficava perfeito. Também não demorou muito para Hyuka ter avisado que terminou, passar um gel e depois colocar um plástico sob o desenho. Ele explicou todos os cuidados que Beomgyu deveria ter com a limpeza e o que deveria comprar para passar na pele.

Depois de se despedirem e Beomgyu ter agradecido pelo trabalho, ele foi até o balcão onde Taehyun trabalhava para pagar. Com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto, ele digitou a senha do seu cartão na máquina. Ele estava nervoso. Queria perguntar alguma coisa aleatória ou só puxar um assunto, mas o que poderia dizer que tão legal que faria não ser estranho quando pedisse o telefone de Taehyun? Nada surgiu na sua mente.

Quando ele agradeceu ao recepcionista e saiu do estúdio se sentindo extremamente feliz pela sua primeira tatuagem e frustrado por não ter conseguido puxar assunto com o garoto mais bonito que já vira na vida.

  


•••

  


Beomgyu tentou convencer Yeonjun a fazer uma tatuagem pequena só para que voltasse no estúdio e dessa vez conseguisse puxar assunto com o recepcionista. Ele tinha certeza que as conversas que treinou na sua cabeça dariam certo dessa vez, mas Yeonjun tinha certeza que ele estava sendo idiota.

Procurar "Kang Taehyun" nas redes sociais também não adiantou muito porque não conseguiu achar qualquer coisa sobre. Parecia que aquele garoto tinha sido apenas uma ilusão.

Uma ilusão perfeita, mas só uma ilusão.

O que o ajudou a pensar que de fato não tinha visto Kang Taehyun de verdade foi quando teve que começar a usar óculos poucos dias depois de ter feito a tatuagem e ele perguntou se poderia estar vendo as pessoas muito diferentes do que elas eram, mas a oftalmologista disse que o seu problema de vista era leve então isso não estava causando alucinações ou uma visão errada da realidade.

Sooyoung tinha voltado e fez a mudança com a ajuda dos amigos. Ela não precisava levar muitas coisas já que os móveis que tinha eram da república antiga e o apartamento que iria já era mobiliado.

O trabalho de sábado e domingo – e algumas sextas - também tinha voltado. Yeonjun e Beomgyu tinham conseguido um trabalho em um bar Underground que não era como a maioria fora desse espaço. _Poppin' Star_ foi aberto com o objetivo de receber peças e artistas underground. O dono é um antigo artista desse meio, sr. Bang. Ele também organizava alguns eventos nas ruas do bairro do seu bar, onde a maioria dos artistas pobres acabavam morando. Era perto o suficiente da república para que Beomgyu, Yeonjun e Sooyoung fossem e voltassem de bicicleta.

O que Beomgyu e Yeonjun recebia por noite não era uma fortuna, mas com as bolsas ajudava muito no final do mês. Sooyoung recebia por peça ou apresentação que fazia. Os meninos às vezes também participavam da confecção de cenários para conseguirem ter um dinheiro a mais. 

No sábado antes das aulas voltarem, Beomgyu estava desde tarde no Poppin' Star ajudando em um cenário. Yeonjun tinha se encontrado com a comissão organizadora de eventos do curso de História. Eles estavam preparando uma calourada logo para a primeira semana de aula.

Beomgyu ama trabalhar no Poppin' Star. Ele achava ali um dos lugares onde se encontrava qualquer tipo de criatividade. As pessoas apresentavam teatros, músicas e danças, além de que às vezes faziam exposições de pinturas e fotografias. Nenhum artista pagava pra expor o seu trabalho ali e ainda poderia cobrar entrada se quisesse. Segundo sr. Bang isso o ajudava a trazer mais clientes para o bar, já que ele preferia não cobrar preços absurdos nas comidas e bebidas que comercializava.

Beomgyu fazia um pouco de tudo. Em alguns dias ele ajudava a montar cenários, outros a limpar e organizar o bar, atender os clientes, ficar no balcão fazendo drinks ou até mesmo ajudando na cozinha. Por fazer tudo muito bem, ele e o amigo eram um dos que tinham prioridade em escolher os dias que trabalhariam e se queriam participar dessas outras coisas que lhes garantiriam um dinheiro a mais.

Ele pensava que assim era uma boa forma de voltar ao ritmo de Seul antes das aulas finalmente começarem.

\- Vai ser uma peça sobre uma mulher que enfrenta a nossa sociedade sem ter nenhum interesse do que ela ensina pra gente – Sooyoung contava enquanto voltavam de bike para casa às 6 da manhã quando o bar finalmente tinha fechado. Eles estavam pedalando calmamente pela rua enquanto sentiam o vento fresco do início da manhã. SooYoung tinha ficado lá até cedo por não tá a fim de ficar em casa sozinha e sem nada pra fazer, então até ajudou um pouco no trabalho. - É bem filosófica, na verdade. Ela tem um ex que tenta convencer que os desejos dela são vazios. Na peça, eles teriam terminado porque ela não aguentava mais ter que pensar onde encaixaria ele na sua vida e isso a fazia abrir mão de várias coisas que considerava importantes, então ela abriu mão dele.

\- Você deve tá se identificando bastante com essa personagem então.

\- Em algumas coisas sim, mas não é em tudo. Acho que vai ser legal interpretar ela.

\- Tenho certeza que você vai gostar e vai ser muito reconhecida por isso. O que você pensou na proposta daquela empresa que te chamou pra ser atriz deles? - Beomgyu indagou.

Antes de saírem de férias, uma empresa convidou Sooyoung para assinar contrato como atriz deles, uma dessas empresas grandes de idols e atores.

\- Eu não sei se quero acabar como atriz de doramas. Eu amo doramas, você sabe que amo, mas eu quero ter a minha liberdade de escolher papéis e o que tenho que dizer na mídia, ou campanhas que quero aceitar. Essas coisas. Em uma empresa eu seria um dos produtos deles. Não sei se esse espaço seria algo que me deixaria satisfeita. De qualquer forma, ainda vou ter oportunidade como atriz de teatro e professora quando terminar essa graduação, e fama comercial não é a minha meta, então não vou aceitar. Eu quero ser vista como artista e não como uma estrela.

Beomgyu já esperava que Sooyoung não aceitasse. Era uma oportunidade de ter uma vida financeira estável, mas a sua amiga nunca tomou decisões baseadas nisso.

Eles chegaram no apartamento tentando não fazer muito barulho, já que Yeonjun já tinha avisado que foi dormir desde cedo pra acordar de manhã e ajeitar as últimas coisas pra calourada e ele entraria mais cedo no bar no dia seguinte pra pagar essas horas que trabalhou a menos pra cuidar da organização da festa. As festas open bar eram as mais desgastantes para organizar.

No primeiro dia de aula, Beomgyu foi direto para o bloco da coordenação ver onde seriam as suas salas e anotou todas pra não precisar ficar voltando e vendo, já que demorava semanas até memorizar.

Ele tinha desenvolvido a mania de não olhar em volta desde a segunda vez que inventaram coisas sobre si. Na época ele ainda se sentia muito afetado por tudo o que diziam e ficava preso entre falar tudo, ficar quieto e esperar que todas as mentiras desaparecessem.

A primeira aula foi mais apresentação da ementa, um pouco de debate dos textos que seriam trabalhados e algumas sugestões de leituras extras. Em menos de 3 horas Beomgyu já estava na cantina comprando café antes de ir pra casa. Todos os dias da primeira semana foram semelhantes.

Mesmo que alguns considerassem uma perda de tempo ir nos primeiros dias por ser mais exposição do que iriam estudar, Beomgyu ainda achava que ficava menos perdido quando ia nessas aulas.

A calourada não demorou muito pra chegar. Assim que começou a vender o ingresso, Yeonjun tinha guardado 2 para os amigos.

Beomgyu tinha passado a ir menos nas festas, mas sempre gostava de ir nas de História por serem as melhores.

Yeonjun já estava desde cedo no estacionamento da faculdade organizando tudo e provavelmente nem parou para ir na aula. Beomgyu e Sooyoung foram se arrumar em casa depois de serem liberados e voltaram para ajudarem caso precisassem deles.

Acabou que eles realmente precisavam. Alguns aparelhos de som não estavam funcionando bem, e por já ter experiência com isso por causa do Poppin' Star, Beomgyu ajudou enquanto Sooyoung estava ajudando na hora de fazer os gummys, bebida que mistura vodka com algum suco bem doce.

Eles entregaram os ingressos para John e colocaram as pulseiras que davam direito a beberem o que quiserem. Ambos decidiram não começar bebendo muito rápido e nem chegarem aos extremos. Nessas festas o que mais acontecia era gente ficando desacordada ou vomitando tudo de tanto beber e Beomgyu odiava a sensação de ficar com o estômago ruim por dias depois. Ele também não gostava de ficar muito bêbado por não lembrar de tudo o que fazia nesse estado.

Eles viam Yeonjun cuidando do bar entregando as bebidas enquanto dançavam. As pessoas ainda estavam entrando aos poucos, mas o estacionamento não demorou muito pra ficar lotado. Beomgyu foi pedir uma garrafa de água no bar quando começou a sentir a cerveja que bebeu fazendo efeito. Ele só estava um pouco mais solto que o normal, o que fez com que parasse de evitar o contato visual com as pessoas. Tinham alguns rostos antigos, mas de alguns calouros também. Muitos deles pareciam estar flertando e se fosse outra época, Beomgyu já teria beijado, no mínimo, 10 pessoas, mas ele estava na sua fase de ficar com menos pessoas para tentar evitar mais mentiras sendo espalhadas.

Sooyoung estava ficando com a terceira pessoa da noite e dessa vez estava demorando mais, então Beomgyu decidiu dançar sozinho sem nem olhar o suficiente pra saber se era homem ou mulher e quando cansou, foi para a fila do banheiro.

Foi quando teve certeza que estava tendo uma alucinação.

Quando estava finalmente superando que nunca mais veria Kang Taehyun na vida, lá estava ele rindo e conversando com... Rhuan.

Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

No seu segundo período, Beomgyu não ligava muito de escolher com quem ficaria, todos que o quisessem, conseguiam alguns beijos e apenas isso. Ele tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento abusivo com Jaebin e tinha decidido que não teria outro relacionamento amoroso tão cedo. Foi aí que Rhuan apareceu.

Beomgyu só tinha ficado com Rhuan três vezes e se arrependia de ter cedido à insistência porque Rhuan lhe confessou querer um relacionamento. Beomgyu explicou toda a situação e que não queria se relacionar com ninguém dessa forma.

Então Rhuan queria que Beomgyu fosse o primeiro cara com quem transaria. Beomgyu obviamente não aceitou, disse que se tinha esperado até agora então ele deveria esperar e procurar outra pessoa que tivesse um relacionamento a mais do que só ter ficado 3 vezes. Rhuan parecia ter entendido, mas só parecia mesmo porque na semana seguinte beijava outras pessoas na frente de Beomgyu o olhando o tempo todo esperando ter uma reação, mandava mensagens tentando puxar assunto pra logo depois perguntar se estava ficando com alguém e se eles poderiam ficar de novo.

Foram longas semanas que Beomgyu não sabia mais o que fazer para o outro entender as suas vontades.

Aí todos da faculdade o odiaram mais ainda porque Rhuan contou para todos que Beomgyu ficou com ele só pra querer ser o seu primeiro e não quis mais nada com ele depois que Rhuan disse que só transariam se namorassem.

A outra fofoca que tinha com o seu nome foi quando Jaebin, seu ex, disse para todos que Beomgyu o traia, sendo que na verdade nada disso aconteceu e Beomgyu quis acabar o relacionamento que só o fazia mal.

Juntando esses 2 rumores, o nome de Beomgyu nunca foi tão mal-falado.

E agora, a pessoa que mais sentiu interesse de conhecer estava conversando com um dos causadores da sua péssima - e falsa - reputação.

Certeza que Taehyun já sabia a versão mentirosa dos fatos e o odiaria também.

Suspirando decepcionado, Beomgyu bebeu mais um gole da sua água e esperou que a fila andasse. Quando Taehyun passou do seu lado, ele quase se escondeu na parede para que não fosse visto, mas logo se achou idiota porque as chances de Taehyun lembrar dele eram quase nulas.

Beomgyu voltou para dançar quando saiu do banheiro e acabou encontrando Sooyoung e reconheceu a garota que ela tinha ficado um tempão por causa do cabelo. Agora elas estavam conversando sentadas no meio-fio entre o gramado do estacionamento e a rampa que dava para o bloco que tinham os banheiros. Ele sorriu para menina e avisou que iria ficar dançando até cansar e querer ir embora, preferindo não atrapalhar o momento da sua amiga.

Os DJs das festas de História nunca remixavam as músicas e isso ajudava que Beomgyu pudesse fazer as coreografias que sempre gostou de aprender com os seus amigos. Ele dançou e pulou tanto que as suas pernas estavam exaustas. Em alguns momentos, Yeonjun dançava um pouco com ele, assim como Sooyoung, mas ele era quem se recusava a sair pra descansar.

Quando deu 4 da madrugada, Beomgyu só pensava em tomar um banho refrescante e cair na sua cama. Acompanhado por Sooyoung, ele foi até o bar avisar Yeonjun. Sooyoung disse que ia esperar Beomgyu na saída porque iria conversar mais com a garota que conheceu e ele concordou.

Enquanto Beomgyu esperava Yeonjun terminar de atender as pessoas que estavam na fila, ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e tomou um susto quando viu aquele rosto perfeito sorrindo para ele.

\- Você é o garoto que foi fazer tatuagem com o Hyuka não foi? - Taehyun perguntou. Beomgyu estava tão em choque que só acenou. - Beomgyu, não é?

Espera aí, Taehyun lembrava até do seu nome? Mesmo com aquele monte de cliente que o estúdio recebia?

Se não tivesse bebido tanta água, Beomgyu teria certeza que aquilo era uma alucinação de bêbado.

\- E você é Kang Taehyun – respondeu e logo se arrependeu. Tanta coisa melhor pra dizer...

Taehyun deu risada e Beomgyu só quis que a música estivesse mais baixa e ele pudesse ouvir melhor esse som divino.

\- Eu te vi na faculdade comprando café, você estuda aqui? Eu passei pra História agora, ainda tô meio perdido com tudo.

\- Você é calouro de história? - Taehyun acenou, sorrindo. - Eu sou quase veterano de Design, não é o mesmo curso, mas meu amigo e colega de república é - apontou para Yeonjun que entregava 3 latas de cerveja para uma garota.

\- Então você deve conhecer tudo. Sabe onde tem algum lugar que vende fast food aqui perto?

Beomgyu estranhou que Taehyun estivesse perguntando isso pra ele. Talvez Rhuan não fosse seu amigo e Beomgyu não tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

\- Sei sim, tem um lugar muito bom e barato. Fica no caminho pra minha casa, se quiser te dou uma carona até lá de bike.

\- Você tá indo no PitStop? - Escutou Yeonjun perguntando. Ele nem tinha notado que o amigo desocupou.

\- Eu só ia levar o Taehyun até lá.

\- Pode comprar um lanche pra mim? Eu queria já ter alguma coisa me esperando em casa. Quero nem parar em outro lugar depois daqui – Yeonjun estava com uma cara de quem já não aguentava mais ficar em pé dando bebida para as pessoas.

\- Posso sim. Você vai querer o lanche que sempre compra?

\- Esse mesmo – Yeonjun olhou para Taehyun. - Oi, eu sou Yeonjun – acenou.

\- Oi, eu sou o Taehyun que ele ia levar até a lanchonete.

\- Ah! Você é o recepcionista da onde Beomgyu fez a tatuagem?

\- Sou eu mesmo. Espero que tenha tido coisas boas pra comentar de mim com os seus amigos – Taehyun se dirigiu a Beomgyu.

Beomgyu deu uma risada sem graça e olhou para Yeonjun pedindo socorro.

\- Taehyun, sua casa é muito longe?

\- Um pouco. Eu acho que vou voltar de uber mesmo que pese um pouco no meu orçamento depois. Não tô me sentindo muito na vibe de ficar aqui até amanhecer.

\- Por que não dorme na nossa república? Lá tem colchonete e você pode voltar pra casa com calma e descansado.

Beomgyu não sabia que ele queria sacudir ou abraçar Yeonjun.

\- Sério? Se vocês não se importarem seria ótimo - respondeu olhando para Beomgyu.

\- Acho que Sooyoung não ligaria também - o de cabelos loiros respondeu tentando parecer calmo.

\- Então fala com ela. Não esquece do meu lanche completo – Yeonjun disse e em seguida se despediu indo atender as pessoas que chegaram.

\- Tem certeza que quer dormir lá? Se não quiser tudo bem – Beomgyu indagou.

\- Tenho certeza sim, se não for incomodar, é claro. O uber até a minha casa dá um bom dinheiro.

\- Como você volta da faculdade?

\- Metrô.

\- Deve ser bem cansativo.

\- É um pouco, mas ainda to vendo uma república que caiba no meu orçamento.

\- Se quiser posso te ajudar a procurar.

\- Seria muito bom – Taehyun mostrou o seu sorriso novamente. Será que ele não sabe que tá machucando o coração do pobre Beomgyu sendo tão cativante assim?

\- Você tem alguém pra se despedir? - Taehyun balançou a cabeça negando. - Então vamos. Sooyoung já tá esperando.

Eles foram até a saída em silêncio. Beomgyu se sentia um pouco sem graça, um pouco tímido. Era estranho se sentir assim, normalmente ele conseguia puxar assunto com quem te interessava com facilidade.

Sooyoung tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e mexia no celular.

\- Cadê a garota que você ia ficar conversando? - Beomgyu perguntou.

Sooyoung tirou os olhos do celular e focou no amigo.

\- O colega dela começou a vomitar e precisou de ajuda.

\- Espero que o colega dela fique bem. Ah, esse é Taehyun, nós vamos levar ele no PitStop, comprar lanche pro Yeonjun e pra ele e depois vamos pra casa. Ele vai dormir na nossa república hoje, tudo bem?

\- Ah, você é o Taehyun. Claro que tá tudo bem. Ele vai ficar no seu quarto ou na sala?

Beomgyu não tinha pensado que dividiria seu quarto com Taehyun. Ele tentou focar em não demonstrar nervoso e olhou para o de cabelos escuros.

\- O que você prefere?

\- O que você decidir pra mim tá ótimo.

Beomgyu é péssimo tomando algumas decisões.

Ele queria dizer pra Taehyun dormir no seu quarto porque seria até mais confortável e Sooyoung e Yeonjun não precisariam se preocupar em fazerem barulho na cozinha, mas e se Taehyun achasse que Beomgyu estava querendo provocar uma situação entre eles por causa das coisas que dizem sobre ele na faculdade?

\- Acho melhor ele ficar no seu quarto. A gente não sabe como o Yeon vai chegar. Vai que atrapalha ele a dormir se tiver na sala – Sooyoung salvou Beomgyu. – Tudo bem por você, Taehyun?

\- Claro.

\- Perfeito então. Vamos?

Eles saíram se despedindo dos colegas de Yeonjun que estavam vigiado a saída e entrada. A bicicleta vermelha e a verde estavam trancadas no bicicletário que tinham colocado do lado de fora recentemente. Taehyun foi na garupa de Beomgyu, segurando no selim.

Sooyoung começou a cantarolar Marry The Night e Beomgyu continuou. Eles cantaram a música toda de forma dramática, alta e divertida. Quando olhava para trás e via o sorriso de Taehyun, Beomgyu se sentia ainda mais feliz e querendo cantar mais alto.

Antes mesmo que terminassem, já estavam chegando na lanchonete.

\- Você quer comer aqui ou levar? – Beomgyu perguntou para Taehyun.

\- Acho que pode ser pra levar.

\- Vou pedir um lanche pra mim também – Sooyoung disse já descendo da bike e indo trancar no bicicletário.

\- Vocês vão me obrigar a comprar também – Beomgyu reclamou fazendo bico e não teve certeza se realmente escutou Taehyun dizendo "fofo" baixinho depois de dar risada.

Beomgyu pediu 2 combos pra ele e Yeonjun e os 3 decidiram comprarem um refrigerante grande. Taehyun escolheu a opção vegana de lanche. Após fazerem os pedidos, eles sentaram em uma das muitas mesas vazias da lanchonete toda decorada de vermelho e amarelo.

\- Qual é o seu curso, Taehyun? - Sooyoung puxou assunto.

Na mesa de 4 lugares, Sooyoung estava sentada na frente de Beomgyu enquanto Taehyun estava ao lado dele.

\- Licenciatura em História.

\- E é o que você sempre quis fazer?

Taehyun sorriu e olhou para as suas mãos em cima da mesa.

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sempre quis fazer. Eu tenho minhas áreas de interesse tipo política, história e antropologia. Eu soube que em História se estuda antropologia também, então isso me interessou. Sem contar que tudo precisa da história pra entender, não é? É uma área que vai me permitir pesquisar e estudar muitas coisas. Acho que não é algo que sempre quis fazer, mas não é menos importante mesmo assim. E você? Qual o seu curso?

\- É licenciatura em Artes Cênicas.

\- E é o que você sempre quis fazer? - Devolveu a pergunta parecendo genuinamente interessado.

Beomgyu decidiu que gostava de ver o jeito que o olhar de Taehyun mudava quando ele estava prestando atenção. Parecia um pouco com quando o atendeu no Kamal Tattoo escutando atentamente cada palavra que os clientes diziam. Seus olhos ficavam ligeiramente mais redondos e sua visão não focava em outras coisas além de quem estava falando. Beomgyu gostaria de estar recebendo essa atenção também, mas estava sendo covarde demais pensando no que Taehyun pensava sobre ele para agir naturalmente.

\- Acho que sim. Uma vez meu tio me levou em uma peça de teatro quando eu era criança e tudo aquilo pareceu muito mágico na época, talvez por eu ter 6 anos e tudo parecer grandioso demais, mas até hoje vejo dessa forma. Teatro parece algo a mais sabe? Não como na televisão que se você errar algo pode regravar várias vezes, não que seja mais fácil, mas você não precisa ser inteiramente o personagem. No teatro você precisa _ser_ o personagem durante a apresentação. As pessoas tão ali, de verdade, te vendo sem nada separando vocês da interpretação. Eu tenho 22 anos agora, mas ainda acho bem mágico. A vontade de fazer licenciatura veio quando eu notei que não se ensina muito sobre teatro pras pessoas. É como se você tivesse que simplesmente descobrir e se interessar sobre sem nunca ter sido apresentado pra essa arte ou qualquer outra. Queria poder levar mais pras pessoas o que é o teatro e a interpretação.

Sooyoung falava isso com a paixão que Beomgyu já conhecia. Sempre foi assim, desde que a conheceu no primeiro dia. A vida de Sooyoung é o teatro e mesmo tendo uma personalidade calma isso não significa que a sua paixão pela arte seja menos intensa.

\- Isso é bem legal. Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser uma ótima professora e atriz, dá pra sentir na sua voz isso de tão grande que é o seu talento – Taehyun disse impressionado e Sooyoung lhe ofereceu um sorriso enorme.

Beomgyu sabia que isso significava que Sooyoung tinha gostado da energia de Taehyun. Ela tinha isso de falar sobre a energia das pessoas e quais conclusões elas a levavam a ter. No início, nem ele nem Yeonjun levaram muito a sério, mas com o tempo enquanto ela ia explicando que todos nós sentimos a energia da personalidade dos outros, só não notamos, Yeonjun disse ter começado a entender sobre o que Sooyoung dizia porque começou a sentir a "vibe" das pessoas. Beomgyu não sabe se só não nasceu com esse dom ou ainda não tinha achado a própria forma de sentir essas coisas.

\- Eu realmente espero que sim, tô me esforçando bastante pra isso – Taehyun sorriu para ela e direcionou a sua atenção para Beomgyu.

\- E você sr. Mudo? Se sente bem no seu curso? Qual foi a sua motivação? Eu só sei que você faz design.

\- Ah... eu sempre gostei muito de desenho. Pensei em fazer Artes Cênicas também porque não foca só em teatro e essas coisas, mas em Design Gráfico eu me aproximo mais de animações, estudar as cores, como funciona esse comércio de marketing e em como cativar alguém mesmo sem saberem quem eu sou. Tipo, a identidade visual é uma das coisas mais importantes pra marcas e muitas vezes as pessoas nem fazem ideia de quem fez aquilo. É uma coisa bem artística e criativa de uma forma que se encaixa comigo, eu acho. Não sei exatamente como ou quando decidi, só sei que consegui passar pra essa faculdade e quis sair de Daegu, então tô aqui. Não tenho uma história muito bonita sobre isso como a Sooyoung – ele deu risada, mas nenhum dos outros 2 na mesa acompanharam.

\- Sua história não precisa ser igual a de ninguém pra ser bonita, Beom, ela é só sua e mais ninguém poderia ter uma igual, isso que faz ela ser bonita e única. Não se coloca pra baixo – Sooyoung disse calmamente. Não era como se ela estivesse brigando ou chamando a atenção do amigo, mas ela sempre tinha essa maneira de mostrar que nem tudo é pessimista como tudo a volta ensina que é.

\- Você tá completamente certa – Taehyun concordou. - Beomgyu sempre diz coisas do tipo?

\- Ah, ele solta essas coisas às vezes por tá sempre pensando algumas coisas do tipo. Ele tinha melhorado, mas algumas coisas aconteceram e ele voltou a ficar desse jeito.

\- Vocês vão falar de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui? - Beomgyu tentou parecer ofendido.

\- Vou prestar atenção nessas coisas então - Taehyun disse para Sooyoung e se virou para Beomgyu. - Desculpa, eu realmente precisava saber sobre isso.

Algo estranho aconteceu em Beomgyu. Ele sentia uma felicidade de saber que Taehyun queria saber mais sobre ele, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu medo de que o outro _realmente_ o conhecesse porque poderia notar que não havia nada de interessante em Beomgyu para fazer com que quisesse mantê-lo na sua vida.

Ele não disse muito depois disso e também evitou olhar para Sooyoun e Taehyun, mesmo que quisesse _muito_ ficar só olhando o rosto do outro. Eram traços bonitos demais para não serem admirados.

O lanche não demorou muito pra ficar pronto já que não devem ter tantos pedidos assim às 4 da manhã.

Eles não precisaram pedalar muito até chegarem no prédio. Guardaram as bicicletas no espaço reservado para isso no estacionamento e logo foram subir as estadas para o 4º andar. Beomgyu ficou mais tranquilo quando lembrou que seu quarto estava até muito arrumado, assim como o resto do apartamento.

Eles sentaram na mesa roxa quadrada de 4 lugares na cozinha pequena para comerem o lanche. O de Yeonjun ficou guardado dentro do microondas para quando ele chegasse. Beomgyu não imaginou que estava com tanto sono até ficar de barriga cheia. Todos os 3 estavam cansados demais para conversarem enquanto comiam.

Sooyoung foi a primeira a terminar e foi tomar banho.

Beomgy estava nervoso ao mesmo tempo que sentia as suas pernas exaustas e não sabia se estava mais preocupado com estar fazendo alguma merda perto de Taehyun ou deitar logo pra esticar os músculos. Ele foi até o quarto de Yeonjun pegar o colchonete para colocar no seu enquanto Taehyun terminava de tomar o seu refrigerante e avisava aos seus amigos onde estava. Só de pensar que um desses amigos poderia ser Rhuan, Beomgyu já se sentia nervoso. Ele queria muito já chegar explicando tudo e implorando para Taehyun não acreditar em nada, mas isso soaria completamente estranho e bizarro.

Quando Taehyun terminou de comer, ele veio até o quarto de Beomgyu encontrando o de cabelos loiros terminando de forrar o colchonete.

\- Eu tenho uma escova de dentes sobrando porque comprei em uma promoção no atacadão aqui perto, então você pode ficar com ela – começou a dizer meio sonolento. - Eu tenho algumas roupas minhas limpas também, se quiser vestir algo limpo depois de tomar banho. Você pode olhar dentro do meu armário e escolher a mais confortável.

\- Tem certeza? Eu não quero ser invasivo – Beomgyu amaciou um travesseiro antes de deixá-lo no colchonete.

\- Não vai tá sendo invasivo, fica tranquilo - sorriu para o de cabelos escuros que piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir de volta.

Beomgyu abriu o seu guarda-roupas e esticou os braços com as mãos apontando para as suas roupas e se curvou um pouco. Taehyun deu risada do gesto engraçado e Beomgyu mal pode evitar que o sorriso refletisse no seu rosto.

\- Você que desenha em todas as suas roupas? - Taehyun perguntou depois de pegar uma blusa folgada com desenhos de jogos que Beomgyu costumava jogar quando era criança e um shorts de tecido preto com algumas letras de músicas da Lady GaGa em cores neon.

\- Sim. eu sei que é meio bagunçado e estranho, mas gosto de ficar fazendo isso.

\- Eu achei bem foda. Fica realmente bonito e único. Quando te vi na universidade fiquei curioso pra saber se era você mesmo que fazia isso e como eram as outras roupas.

\- Se quiser te mostro depois que acordamos. Mas só se você quiser.

Taehyun sorriu para ele.

\- Acho que eu gostaria sim.

Beomgyu fez questão que Taehyun fosse tomar banho antes enquanto ele terminava de separar sua própria roupa. Ele decidiu que ficar esperando deitado que o outro saísse do banho não seria uma má ideia, mas mesmo jogando no celular, ele acabou sendo vencido pelo sono e dormindo completamente desconfortável.

Taehyun voltou vendo a cena e deu um pouco de risada por achar que Beomgyu estava fofo daquele jeito, com as pernas para baixo da cama, os travesseiros um pouco altos demais para dormir e o celular caído no seu peito. Como uma forma de retribuir o favor de terem deixado que ele dormisse ali, Taehyun ajeitou Beomgyu de uma forma mais confortável na cama e tirou o óculos dele antes de ir para o seu colchonete.

  



	2. 2/4

Timidez não é um dos traços da personalidade de Taehyun. Ele não evita viver as coisas por medo de se arriscar ou de estar fazendo papel de idiota, afinal, o único julgamento que lhe importava era o própri o já que no final do dia, ele era quem estava consigo mesmo em todos os momentos e sentimentos. Por que o que outras pessoas achavam deveria ser mais importante do que  o que _ele_ achava? Não parece fazer muito sentido na sua cabeça. 

Mas ainda assim, Taehyun entendia quando encontrava pessoas tímidas.  Taehyun não é uma pessoa que julgará as outras, ele sempre tentará entender e era isso o que ele estava fazendo agora. 

\- Esse aqui eu não sei como explicar, é só um desenho que apareceu na minha cabeça. 

Quando acordou e  viu a mensagem de Hyuka confirmando que só abririam o estúdio no meado da tarde, Taehyun não ficou com muita pressa em sair logo do apartamento de Beomgyu. Sooyoung tinha saído cedo  para encontrar a diretora da peça que participaria enquanto o outro membro da república ainda dormia. Quando Taehyun acordou, Beomgyu já estava na cozinha preparando café e se assustou um pouco por não ter notado o seu visitante chegando tão silenciosamente no cômodo. Mesmo parecendo um pouco sem jeito, Taehyun notou que Beomgyu não queria afastá-lo e nem estava incomodado, então por que querer sair logo dali? Não havia um bom motivo para isso. 

Quando terminou de comer o misto quente feito por Beomgyu e tomava o café forte bem do jeito que gostava, Taehyun perguntou se Beomgyu queria mostrar as suas artes e o loiro pareceu surpreso e contente. 

Ver emoções tão genuínas assim nas pessoas fazia Taehyun sorrir. 

A blusa que Beomgyu mostrava agora parecia um desenho não realístico de um rosto com várias linhas de cores diferentes. Eram sempre  cores mais vivas e Taehyun achou que isso demonstrava que Beomgyu tem muitas emoções que não sabe muito bem expressar, mas não ficou preocupado porque  eram poucos os desenhos de cores mais escuras. Os desenhos também tinham muitos rostos ou eram objetos feitos da forma de Beomgyu.  Não era como se ele tivesse se espelhando na arte de ninguém, aquela era a arte dele, na personalidade dele e Taehyun admirou isso. 

\- Esse tem nada demais, é só um monte de música que eu gosto misturadas. Fiz essa  quando tinha uns 15 anos. 

Taehyun sorria para muitas delas. Ele estava se encantando com Beomgyu e a vontade de conhecer mais sobre esse menino só aumentava. 

Ele terminou de tomar seu café enquanto ainda via tudo . Beomgyu  ofereceu mais, mas para Taehyun estava bom. 

\- Ih, já tá na hora de começar a fazer o almoço. Você quer comer aqui? Disse que só vai trabalhar no mea do da tarde e o estúdio é bem perto daqui. Eu só vou ter que sair no final da tarde, de qualquer forma – Beomgyu ofereceu parecendo um pouco nervoso. 

Taehyun queria apertar o rosto dele de tão fofo que o achava. 

\- Se não for incomodar. Posso ajudar a preparar o almoço também. 

\- Por mim tudo bem, mas não precisa se incomodar com isso. 

\- Não vai me incomodar, Beomgyu. Fica tranquilo. 

Depois de olhar o que tinha na geladeira, Beomgyu disse que eles poderiam fazer um escondidinho. Não dava trabalho e manteria todo mundo alimentado por bastante tempo, já que batata dá essa sensação de saciedade.

\- Tem problema fazer uma parte sem carne? Eu tô tentando parar de comer, mas ainda como derivados, então teria queijo pra colocar na minha parte? - Taehyun perguntou. - Se não tiver eu posso ir em algum lugar aqui perto e comprar. 

\- Tem queijo e requeijão o suficiente pra colocar no escondidinho todo. Não vou  restringir a parte que você pode comer – Beomgyu respondeu de forma tão simples que Taehyun ficou surpreso.

Já faziam alguns meses que ele tinha decidido parar de comer carne. Até Hyuka tinha ficado surpreso quando Taehyun disse que não comia mais. Era sempre essa reação das outras pessoas e ele entendia. Onde vive tudo tem carne e é quase uma coisa cultural comer tanta, mas ele realmente não queria ajudar num comércio que mexe com a natureza dessa forma. 

Foi a primeira vez que alguém não estranhou a sua escolha e isso só o deixou mais curioso. 

\- Não precisa gastar tanto seus  coisas comigo. 

\- Não vai ser “gastar com você”. Eu e o pessoal vamos comer também - Taehyun riu. 

\- Você diz “o pessoal” como se fossem 10 pessoas. 

\- Ainda bem que não. Imagina morar numa república com tanta gente assim – Beomgyu disse enquanto tirava a sacola com batatas de dentro da geladeira. 

Ele ofereceu uma faca para que Taehyun o ajudasse. 

\- Pode jogar tudo na pia, eu jogo numa sacola de lixo. 

\- Então, como você começou a desenhar? - Taehyun quis saber enquanto dividiam a pia para descascarem  as batata s e logo depois as colocarem em um pote grande. 

\- Eu não sei. Pelo o que me lembre sempre desenhei. Minha mãe já disse que antes mesmo de ir pro jardim eu desenhava, acho que é normal, né? Crianças sempre desenham. Eu só nunca parei de fazer isso. Quando eu tava no jardim tinham umas crianças que debochavam dizendo que meus desenhos não eram muito bonitos ou parecidos com a realidade como se os outros desenhos do resto da turma fossem, mas não liguei muito. Só queria que os meus desenhos fossem algo que tivessem a ver comigo e acho que fazer exatamente perfeitinho com regras de outras pessoas não tem muito a ver comigo. 

\- Fico feliz por você não ter deixado de fazer do seu jeito porque alguns dos seus colegas diziam coisas do tipo. Acho que a gente sempre deve fazer coisa da forma que achamos melhor. Você disse que vai trabalhar no final da tarde? Onde você trabalha? 

\- Poppin ’  Star. É um bar underground que recebe vários artistas desse meio. A maioria das peças que a Sooyoung faz são de lá. Tem uma conta do bar em cada rede social se você quiser saber os eventos que vão acontecer. Todos têm o nome de _Poppin’ Star Bar_. 

\- Quando eles publicam os eventos tem o preço da entrada de cada um? 

\- Tem sim, mas tem como colocar o nome na lista também, aí dependendo de quem tá fazendo o evento tem algum desconto. 

\- Nome na lista? 

\-  É, você compartilha o evento marcando algumas pessoas e o bar e comenta seu nome no post, aí a gente vai fazendo a lista. 

\- Você trabalha em que lá? 

\- Um pouco de tudo. É bem legal, nunca fico entediado. 

\- Parece ser bom. Às vezes o estúdio é meio cansativo. 

\- Por que? Por sempre fazer a mesma coisa? 

\- Um pouco. Mas é cansativo lidar com as pessoas às vezes. Nem todo mundo é simpático ou legal e eu não posso só deixar pra lá e não ser afetado pela grosseria dos outros. Tenho que ficar lá e continuar tratando a pessoa bem pra não sujar o nome do estúdio ou algo assim. No bar você já deve ter atendido vários clientes assim. 

Beomgyu soltou uma risada e ajeitou os óculos com as costas da mão direita. 

\- Isso quando  não  tão podres de bêbados querendo arranjar confusão. Essa parte é bem chata. Às vezes ameaçam eu ou o Yeonjun e ainda bem que temos ótimos seguranças. Até hoje nenhum que nos ameaçou realmente faz algo de ruim. 

\- Ainda bem, tomara que continuem sem fazer nada. Imagina ir e voltar do trabalho com medo de alguém fazer algo. Uma vez um cara ficou me esperando até o estúdio fechar e ficou insistindo em me levar pra casa. Minha sorte é que a rua não tava vazia e o Nabil apareceu pra me ajudar. O cara simplesmente não aceitava um “não”. 

Taehyun notou Beomgyu pausando por um segundo antes de responder. 

\- Eu realmente odeio pessoas que não aceitam um “não”. Qual o problema em simplesmente pensar “ok, essa pessoa não me quis, mas tem um monte por aí, uma hora alguém que eu queira vai me querer sem eu precisar ficar perseguindo ou inventando coisas como vingança”. 

Taehyun não deixou a última parte da fala de Beomgyu escapar. 

\- Já inventaram coisas de você? - Quis saber. 

\- Hãm... posso não falar sobre isso agora? 

\- Claro. Então vamos falar de... amor e desejo? Isso que você disse sobre uma hora alguém que você queira te querer é a sua visão de como relacionamentos funcionam? - Taehyun perguntou esperando não parecer muito curioso sobre isso. 

\- Eu acho que isso é meio que o básico como funciona. Sempre vão ter pessoas que não vão te querer e terão pessoas que te querem e a vida pode ser bem longa então sempre tem a possibilidade de você conhecer quem te queira e você queira também. Às vezes vocês podem não dar certo mesmo querendo muito então ambos podem se separar e acharem outras pessoas. O desejo nunca vai ser igual, acho que cada relacionamento amoroso pode funcionar de uma forma sem fazer que os anteriores percam a  importância . E você? 

\- Acho que concordo com isso. Eu não sei exatamente o que acho sobre o que vai além disso tipo destino e essas coisas. Nunca me relacionei com alguém que me fizesse pensar que o universo a fez pra ser perfeita pra mim. 

\- Não consigo levar essas teorias a sério. Acho que uma relação com amor de verdade é quando as duas pessoas se adaptam ao relacionamento e ao que sentem e desejam sem deixar de serem elas. Se as pessoas num relacionamento realmente se amam você nunca vai olhar pro casal e pensar “nossa como fulano mudou e ta sendo tudo o que sicrano quer”, mas sim pensar “como fulano se tornou uma pessoa com mais empatia e pensa mais nos outros depois de conhecer sicrano” - Beomgyu parou por um segundo e suspirou. - Desculpa, tô falando demais. Espero não tá viajando muito. 

Taehyun deu risada. Ele notou que estava fazendo muito isso com Beomgyu de uma forma mais natural que esperava. 

\- Fica tranquilo, eu gosto de escutar as pessoas e tudo o que você disse faz sentido. Acho que tenho que pensar mais sobre pra formar uma opinião. Eu sempre penso nesses segredos do universo e  acho: “não sei e não tenho como saber” e só desisto de formar uma teoria sequer sobre. Talvez eu tenha que ter algumas opiniões mesmo que elas sejam impossíveis ou quase impossíveis de chegar a uma conclusão. 

Eles não demoraram muito descascando  as batata s e logo Beomgyu estava colocando na panela de pressão para cozinhar mais rápido enquanto eles focaram em picar os temperos. 

Beomgyu preferiu fazer a mistura da massa de batata sozinho enquanto Taehyun sentou na mesa e ficou respondendo as mensagens de Hyuka  com Beomgyu cantarol ando no fundo . Era engraçado porque se fosse com outra pessoa, Taehyun ia achar que deveria puxar mais assunto mesmo que não tivesse nada que quisesse realmente saber sobr e , mas com Beomgyu ele queria  descobrir muitas coisas que talvez  devesse esperar um pouco para finalmente perguntá-las. Agora, o silêncio era o mais confortável que já experimentara. 

Ele ajudou na hora de montar o escondidinho na travessa que Beomgyu fez questão de colocar bastante queijo. Depois disso, eles foram para sala ficarem jogados no sofá na frente do ventilador. 

\- Você pode usar outra roupa minha se não quiser trabalhar com a roupa que foi na festa. Pode me entregar depois, não ligo. 

\- Já que tá oferecendo, acho que vou aceitar. 

Taehyun tinha gostado do cheiro das roupas de Beomgyu. Ele não sabia qual era o que dava aquele cheiro de lavanda com hortelã, mas era maravilhoso. 

\- Antes de sair então você pode tomar outro banho porque tá esse calor infernal e colocar outra roupa minha. 

Taehyun estava com a cabeça apoiada nas costas do sofá e virou o rosto para Beomgyu, perdendo alguns segundos encarando o perfil do garoto ao seu lado enquanto  o mesmo  respondia algumas mensagens. Os traços dele eram lindo s , disso Taehyun tinha certeza. Ele parecia ter feito plástica porque não é possível alguém apenas ter nascido assim e não ter empresas correndo atrás pra contratá-lo como trainee. 

Quando Beomgyu virou para Taehyun, pareceu ficar sem graça depois de notar que estava sendo observado e isso fez um sorriso começar a voltar para os lábios de Taehyun. 

Taehyun realmente estava agradecendo a si mesmo por ter ido até o loiro na festa. 

•••

\- Lembra do Soobin? -  Hyuka indagou para Taehyun. 

Eles estavam na cozinha do estúdio.  Lá não tinha muita coisa além de um fogão  elétrico de 2 bocas, um microondas, mini geladeira, máquina de café e uma mesa pequena. Essa mini cozinha era tão decorada quanto o resto do estúdio. 

\- Aquele seu amigo que você sempre testa fazer tatuagens grandes? 

\- Esse mesmo. 

\- Lembro sim. 

\- Ele saiu da república que tava e queria achar só 1 colega pra dividir um apartamento pequeno perto da  faculdade . 

Taehyun pensou sobre isso durante alguns segundos. 

\- Por que ele saiu da república? 

\- Parece que os colegas dele não gostavam que ele ficasse mais dentro do quarto do que fora. Ele também fumava, mas agora tá tentando parar e pelo o que sei você não se incomoda com fumantes desde que não fumem na sua cara, e como ele sempre fica dentro do quarto é capaz de você só sentir o cheiro passando de longe caso ele tenha alguma recaída. Ele também bebe bastante, mas nunca fica incomodando quando tá bêbado. 

\- Então ele tem dependência de  álcool e cigarro? - Taehyun perguntou sem tom de julgamento. 

\- Sim, mas cigarro tá tentando parar. Não diz que eu afirmei que ele tem uma dependência de bebida.  É uma teoria minha porque ele tá sempre bebendo, mesmo que não fique agressivo nem nada do tipo.  Na verdade Soobin fica bem incomunicável quando bebe e isso ta acontecendo com mais frequência do que antes. 

\- Ele já achou um apartamento? 

\- Tem alguns que acha  serem  bons, mas quer arranjar um colega pra decidirem juntos. 

Taehyun ficou em silêncio tomando o seu café da noite enquanto comia alguns biscoitos salgados. 

Era bem arriscado ir morar com uma pessoa que realmente não conhece, mas até com pessoas que já conhece é arriscado, afinal só se  compreende alguém de verdade quando mora com ela.  O que ele tinha a perder? Taehyun sabe que os seus pais sempre estariam de portas abertas para ele em Gangnam, não era como se ele  fosse ficar desamparado se tudo desse errado . 

\- Dá meu telefone pra ele. A gente pode ir conversando. 

\- Vou fazer isso. Essas roupas são daquele garoto que foi meu cliente né? 

\- Beomgyu. 

\- Isso. Beomgyu. 

\- São sim. Eu dormi na casa dele depois da festa e nem fui pra casa. Ele me deixou usar pra não ficar com roupa suja. 

\- Parece ser fofo. Você vai ficar com ele? 

Taehyun bebeu o último gole do café. 

\- Acho que não sei o que vou fazer. É claro que ele é atraente, na verdade é obvio, mas tô gostando dessa fase que estamos de nos conhecermos. É bom. Se tiver que rolar alguma coisa eu vou realmente querer que role, mas não to me aproximando dele só por isso. Eu realmente tô encantando com o pouco que conheci sobre ele e quero ver mais. 

\- Você acha esse seu encanto vai durar mais do que durou com os outros?

\- Nem parei pra pensar nisso, acredita? Acho que também não é importante quanto tempo dure e sim o que eu sinto. Você deveria pensar menos nas coisas, talvez assim finalmente mandasse mensagem pra Sun. 

Sun é uma garota que ambos estudaram na mesma turma que ela . No último ano, ela e Hyuka tinham desenvolvido uma relação onde não eram amigos, mas sempre ficavam sem compromisso. Hyuka queria que esse relacionamento passasse disso porque realmente sentia uma química com a menina, mas não sabia como chamá-la pra sair ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Por todo esse tempo, ele escolheu não fazer nada. 

Taehyun acha isso bem triste. Mesmo que as coisas não durem pra sempre ou não derem certo, elas ainda merecem uma chance. Taehyun acha que é falta de honestidade consigo mesmo não tentar. 

\- Imagina mandar mensagem pra ela do nada depois de 1 ano desde a última vez que nos falamos. Do jeito que a Sun é, se ela quisesse teria me procurado. 

\- Você só ta arranjando desculpas pra não sair da sua zona de conforto, Hyuka. Isso é triste. 

\- Sabe o que é triste? Você não me deixar te tatuar. 

\- Acho que tatuagem não é muito a minha coisa. Você só quer mudar de assunto. Acha que não te conheço? 

\- Que bom que sabe , aí podemos mudar de assunto. 

Taehyun preferiu deixar pra lá. Era sempre isso e ele não pode obrigar seu amigo a encarar os próprios medos.  O máximo que se permite fazer é sugerir. 

Quando a pausa deles para o lanche tinha terminado, eles saíram da cozinha e voltaram aos seus trabalhos. Nabil ainda estava terminando seu último cliente do dia e já eram 21 horas. Eles sempre abriam e fechavam mais tarde durante os sábados. O último cliente de Hyuka chegou e Taehyun finalmente poderia ir para casa. 

Ele saiu e foi calmamente pelas ruas aproveitando que o ar da noite era bem mais fresco que o dia.  Pegou  um metrô não tão cheio e nem tão vazio. Sentando no lugar vago, Taehyun pegou seu celular e foi ver as redes sociais do Poppin’ Star. Hoje teria uma apresentação de um cantor solo e seria aberto ao público. Aparentemente todas as estreias eram. 

Taehyun até pensou em ir, mas só queria passar seu tempo sendo  introvertido dentro do próprio quarto depois de tantos dias lidando com as pessoas. 

Ele realmente tinha amado como foi recebido na universidade e como todos eram simpáticos com ele, mas precisava das suas noites fora do mundo real e dentro do próprio mundinho. Era como recarregava as suas energias. 

Ele queria mandar mensagem para Beomgyu. A única conversa que eles tinham tido era dele avisando que chegou  no estúdio e  Beomgyu dizendo que se demorasse pra responder é porque estava trabalhando, mas que Taehyun  poderia mandar mensagem. Taehyun respondeu apenas com um “tudo bem” e agora encarava o celular se sentindo um tanto idiota. 

Algo em Beomgyu lhe deixava sem saber agir em alguns momentos. 

Escolhendo arriscar, ele começou a digitar e enviou uma  mensagem: 

_**Taehyun:** seria muito estranho se eu te pedisse pra fazer um desenho específico em uma blusa pra mim? _

Ele ainda ficou olhando para a tela por alguns segundos vendo se apareceria algum indício que Beomgyu poderia responder agora, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele deve estar ocupado. 

Taehyun bloqueou o celular e tentou entender essa sua vontade de  ter a atenção de Beomgyu. Ele sabia que estava atraído pelo loiro, mas a cada momento que passa descobre que essa atração é maior do que imaginava. 

Abrindo um PDF do texto sobre  História Medieval, Taehyun se distraiu e perdeu a noção do tempo, ignorando todas as notificações q uando via que não era a resposta de Beomgyu , j á que não queria colocar o celular no modo “não  perturbe” e acabar perdendo a oportunidade de trocar algumas mensagens com Beomgyu caso ele tivesse um intervalo e pudesse responder. 

Já era quase meia-noite quando Taehyun resolveu dar uma pausa na sua leitura e levantou da cama, se espreguiçando. Ele foi até a janela do seu quarto observar Gangnam . Ele mora no 11º andar, o que lhe dá uma visão perfeita da cidade e do céu. Às vezes ele desejava que a entrada para o terraço fosse liberada por amar  a visão em lugares altos. 

Uma das coisas que mais lhe deixou  satisfeito quando conversou com Soobin - amigo de Hyuka que precisava de alguém para dividir apartamento -, foi que ele logo concordou em morar  em um apartamento que tivesse entrada liberada para o terraço.

Pelo o pouco que conversaram por ligação, eles pareciam que se dariam bem. Já até tinham marcado de se encontrar  no dia seguinte para verem 2 apartamentos que Soobin tinha visto o anúncio. 

Os pais de Taehyun ficaram um pouco preocupados com o filho pulando nessa ideia de dividir um apartamento com alguém que não conhece, mas Taehyun disse que confiava no que Hyuka tinha dito. Seus pais eram pessoas que escolheram apoiar as escolhas do filho, seja qual for. Eles demonstram o que acham sobre e aconselham , mas nunca brigam por causa das decisões e escolhas de Taehyun. 

Saindo do seu quarto, Taehyun passou pelo corredor em tons claros com fotos de  vários momentos da vida dele e dos pais e da sua irmã mais velha que estava fazendo mestrado de Química  na Alemanha , passou pela sala  e chegou na cozinha. Olhando na geladeira, ele achou a pizza que tinha deixado ali antes de sair pra festa da faculdade e  fez um café para comer junto. Ele tem essa mania que muitos consideram estranha de tomar café  mesmo estando perto de dormir.  Todos acham  que café tira o sono, mas em Taehyun só serve pra deixá-lo menos sonolento, mas não impede que durma. 

Quando escutou a notificação, ele logo olhou  de quem era  e sorriu para o celular enquanto esperava a cafeteira preparar a sua bebida. 

_**Beomgyu:** oi desculpa _

_**Beomgyu:** tava ajudando no caixa e agora vou ter uns minutinhos de intervalo _

_**Beomgyu:** vc deve ta dormindo _

_**Beomgyu:** espero que durma bem _

_**Beomgyu:** e não seria estranho que vc pedisse um desenho específico _

_**Beomgyu:** quando acordar me diz qual vc quer que eu faço assim que puder _

_**Taehyun:** to dormindo não _

_**Taehyun:** ta muito movimentado ai? _

_**Taehyun:** e obrigado, espero dormir bem daqui a pouco _

_**Taehyun:** eu queria te pedir pra desenhar a gente na sua bike como quando estávamos indo pra sua republica _

_**Taehyun:** isso é estranho, não é? _

_**Taehyun:** só ignora isso _

_**Beomgyu:** não!!!!!!!!!! _

_**Beomgyu:** não é estranho, eu juro _

_**Beomgyu:** acho que vou fazer uma igual pra mim tambem _

_**Beomgyu:** essa ideia é incrivel, de verdade _

_**Beomgyu:** e sim, ta bem movimentado aqui _

_**Beomgyu:** a cada semana que passa só aparece mais gente aqui _

_**Beomgyu:** e é otimo pq isso significa mais comissão _

_**Taehyun:** qualquer dia vou ai te ajudar a receber mais comissão tambem _

_**Beomgyu:** vai receber tratamento de cliente especial _

_**Taehyun:** qual é esse tratamento? _

_**Beomgyu:** receber minha total atenção _

_**Taehyun:** muita gente recebeu esse tratamento? _

_**Beomgyu:** na verdade, vc seria o primeiro _

_**Beomgyu:** vou ter que voltar pro trabalho agora _

_**Beomgyu:** dorme bem 💙 _

_**Beomgyu:** me avisa quando acordar? _

_**Taehyun:** aviso sim _

_**Taehyun:** dorme bem vc tambem e bom trabalho 💙 _

Taehyun deu risada dele mesmo. Ele tinha flertado com Beomgyu sem nem ter pensado nisso, só seguindo a conversa de forma natural. 

Tentando ignorar a sua vontade de chamar Beomgyu para um encontro, ele comeu enquanto via alguns tutoriais de maquiagem no youtube. Esses tutoriais funcionavam pra ele como ASMR funcionava para a maioria das pessoas. Mesmo que não tenha tido interesse até hoje de usar maquiagem regularmente ou algo do tipo, também não descartava a ideia completamente já que nunca tentou fazer. 

Depois de comer e ver 3 tutoriais, Taehyun  adormeceu pensando em quando poderia ir no Poppin’ Star. 

•••

\- Você se incomodaria se as vezes eu tocasse guitarra no quarto? Eu não costumo colocar muito alto quando tento criar alguns acordes, mas talvez você escute algo abafado bem de longe. Meus antigos colegas odiavam isso – Soobin perguntou para Taehyun enquanto eles comiam em um restaurante barato próximo ao Kamal Tattoo no horário de almoço de Taehyun. 

\- Claro que não ligo. Eu toco baixo e violão  às vezes também, imagino que você não vai se incomodar. 

\- Não mesmo. 

Taehyun lembrava de ter visto Soobin algumas vezes no Kamal Tattoo quando o estúdio estava quase fechando porque o Hyuka sempre testava as tatuagens nele  nos horários que não tinham mais clientes. 

Esse era um dos dias que do nada faziam um pouco de frio durante o final do verão e  desde o momento que chegou no restaurante, Taehyun estava olhando a jaqueta  com flores rosas claras bordadas  de Soobin. Ele não ia aguentar não perguntar:

\- Esse couro da sua jaqueta é verdadeiro? – Soobin pareceu um pouco confuso antes de responder. 

\- Não!  Jaquetas de couro verdadeiro são caras e eu não aprovo muito isso de usar coisas testadas ou feitas  de animais, mesmo que eu coma carne. Acho que é um hábito que eu não conseguiria mudar agora – Taehyun sentiu que poderia respirar mais aliviado. – Por que? 

\- Eu não como carne e não concordo com o comércio de  produtos testados ou feitos de animais também . Eu sei que cada um tem a sua escolha de consumir ou não, entendo que comer carne é um costume realmente difícil de largar, mas  pessoas usando coisas de animais é um tópico meio difícil pra mim. Não sei explicar, mas me sinto mal vendo . 

Soobin acenou enquanto mastigava uma grande porção da sua comida. 

- São coisas bem diferentes mesmo, concordo com você nisso. 

\- Então...  Hyuka comentou que já  te disse  que me contou algumas coisas sobre você ? – Taehyun perguntou mudando de assunto e viu o outro confirmando enquanto estava de boca cheia. – Ele comentou alguma coisa sobre mim? 

\- Ele disse que você é fácil de conversar e se sentir à vontade perto. Ele comentou que você toma bastante café expresso também – respondeu depois que engoliu a sua comida. 

O restaurante simples de mesas de metal e apenas 2 garçons estava cheio. Até no balcão tinham muitos clientes esperando pelas suas refeições. Tudo isso por ser um restaurante barato e com comida de qualidade. 

\- Ele não comentou sobre eu ficar bem  introspectivo em casa? – Soobin sacudiu a cabeça. – Então, eu fico. Eu sou bem sociável e essas coisas, mas quando tô em casa fico mais quieto, no meu próprio mundo. Quando eu ficar assim não significa que tenho um problema com você. Acredite, se eu tiver um problema com você, você vai saber. 

\- Não tem problema. Eu sou assim também, mas não só dentro de casa. 

\- Não parece – Taehyun observou. 

Quando viu o menino alto no estúdio de tatuagem e algumas vezes com resto de lápis de olho levemente borrado e roupas completamente pretas como usava agora, realmente parecia que Soobin não era muito de falar, mas agora eles pareciam estar tendo uma conversa bem fácil. 

Soobin deu uma risada. 

\- É porque eu realmente acho que a gente pode dar certo morando junto e não tem como garantir isso se não nos falarmos direito. 

Taehyun acenou, entendendo o ponto do de cabelos pretos. 

\- Qual é a sua graduação? 

\- Psicologia. E a sua? 

\- História. Você passa o dia todo na faculdade então? 

\- Dependendo do dia é de tarde e de noite , pelo menos recebo bolsa senão ficaria difícil porque não vou encontrar um emprego só de manhã. 

\- Seus pais não te ajudam? – Taehyun se arrependeu da sua pergunta assim que viu a expressão no rosto de Soobin, como de de repente a comida tivesse o pior gosto do mundo. 

\- Podemos não falar sobre isso? 

\- Tudo bem.

\- Você disse que toca baixo, certo? – Soobin mudou o foco da conversa. 

\- Toco. 

\- Então,  eu tenho uma banda e a nossa baixista vai pros Estados Unidos estudar e estamos procurando alguém pra substituir antes de ela ir embora de vez. Se você tiver interesse, podemos fazer um teste. 

\- Eu nunca toquei em banda nem nada, sempre toco sozinho e essas coisas. Vocês devem tá querendo alguém mais experiente. 

\- A gente tá querendo alguém que  ame tocar e tenha paixão por música.  O resto você pode aprender na prática. A gente não é muito profissional, somo s só uma banda underground. 

\- Eu vou pensar sobre. A ideia parece ser muito boa e eu não tenho nada a perder, mas ainda vou pensar o quanto vou poder me dedicar a banda.  Qual o nome  de vocês ?

\- CROWN. Com todas as letras maiúsculas. 

A expressão de Taehyun era de surpresa. 

\- Achei esse nome foda. Por que escolheram? Ou foi aleatório? 

\- É porque todos nós gostamos do Queen e, bom, são 3 garotas na banda e eu considero elas as próprias rainhas da música e rainhas usam coroas. Então ficou CROWN. 

\- Gostei desse nome. Eu vou pensar um pouco e te digo se  acho que vou realmente  não vou atrapalhar vocês. 

\- Fica tranquilo. A nossa baixista vai  ter tempo de ir te ajudando, se você realmente quiser entrar na banda e todos acharmos que se encaixa . 

Taehyun acenou e ambos terminaram as suas refeições antes de irem ver os apartamentos perto da faculdade. 

•••

Taehyn nunca sentiu tanta vontade de ver alguém como ele sentia vontade de ver Beomgyu quando chegou na faculdade no final da tarde olhando tudo em volta, procurando alguém com o cabelo descolorido e roupas com desenhos. 

Quando notava que alguém “conhecido” logo ficava mexendo no celular fingindo estar ocupado, principalmente quando via Rhuan. 

Rhuan é um dos garotos que foi mais simpático com Taehyun na primeira semana, mas havia algo no outro que Taehyun não gostava. Talvez fosse a forma que ele agia como se  fosse ofensivo que Taehyun não acreditasse em tudo que ele dissesse ou não prestasse atenção em cada movimento dele. 

Taehyun se lembra do que Rhuan contou sobre ter sofrido bullying por tanto tempo desde criança e Taehyun entende que talvez ele tenha essa necessidade de atenção por isso, mas ainda tinha algo  que fazia Taehyun sentir como se não quisesse Rhuan muito na sua vida. Talvez o santo deles só não  tivesse batido . 

_**Beomgyu:** oi!!!!!! Eu já to aqui, só que tava na biblioteca _

_**Beomgyu:** desculpa não ter respondido antes _

_**Taehyun:** ah, não tem problema _

_**Beomgyu:** onde vc ta? _

_**Taehyun:** to na cantina tomando café _

_**Beomgyu:** posso ir ai ou vc quer ficar sozinho? _

_**Taehyun:** claro que pode vim _

_**Beomgyu:** to chegando então _

Olhando  para o bloco ao oeste onde ficava a biblioteca, Taehyun não demorou muito para ver Beomgyu saindo de lá enquanto bebia água em uma garrafa  rosa choque.  Na blusa dele parecia que era uma pessoa de costas observando  a cidade enquanto as tintas na calça formavam imagens mais abstratas. Assim que finalmente enxergou Taehyun, ele abriu um sorriso enorme. Taehyun acenou enquanto correspondia o sorriso. 

\- Ei! Já chegou faz muito tempo? – Beomgyu perguntou animado enquanto sentava na lateral do lado de Taehyun na mesa quadrada de 4 lugares. 

Taehyun gostava da cantina. Era tudo bem simples, mas arrumado e em ótimo estado. 

\- Não muito. Ainda to tomando o café que comprei quando cheguei – Levantou o copo descartável mostrando-o para Beomgyu. 

\- Você vai ficar aqui? Preciso comprar um café pra mim também, rapidinho – Taehyun quis rir com o tanto que achava Beomgyu fofo, mas só acenou. 

O que passava na televisão não parecia mais tão interessante quando tinha Beomgyu para observar.  O de cabelos loiros tinha um jeito mais inquieto, toda hora mexendo em alguma coisa ou trocando o peso de perna, mas sempre olhava mais para o chão e parecia evitar olhar em volta. Taehyun se perguntou o motivo disso. Era como se ele ficasse ansioso ali na faculdade  e notou a diferença de  quando o viu na sua casa . Mesmo  que Beomgyu ainda ficasse inquieto, não era tanto e o seu rosto ficava menos inclinado para baixo. 

Taehyun então sentiu mais vontade ainda de ir no Poppin’ Star para ter certeza se esse comportamento era em qualquer lugar com muita gente. 

Até na festa ele não parecia muito à vontade, como quando viu o loiro na fila do banheiro praticamente se fundindo a parede, como se quisesse se esconder. 

Taehyun estava preocupado, mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada sobre isso agora, apenas esperar e observar se existia algum problema para ajudar como puder. 

Beomgyu voltou para a mesa soprando o café e  tomando um golinho  experimentando a temperatura. 

\- Como foi seu dia hoje? – Perguntou para Taehyun. 

\- Eu encontrei com o amigo de Hyuka no horário de almoço e a gente foi ver uns apartamentos aqui perto. Todos são muito bons, mas tem um que gostei mais. Fica  bem entre a faculdade e o estúdio. 

\- E você gostou do amigo do Hyuka? Acho que você não me contou o nome dele. 

\- Soobin. Eu achei ele legal. Parece que ele também precisa do próprio espaço como eu, então não acho que vamos ter problemas muito graves. O resto a gente só descobre como adaptar quando mora junto, né? – Beomgyu acenou. 

\- Quando eu vim morar aqui, eu e o Yeonjun brigávamos bastante por termos manias diferentes. Uma vez a gente quase saiu no soco, mas nosso antigo colega conseguiu evitar. Foi bem uma coisa de tentar entender o outro e não deixar que o estresse com outras coisas fossem descarregados em assuntos da república.  Acho que todo mundo deve acabar fazendo isso de já tá estressado com algo e acabar explodindo em casa.  Agora acho que a gente consegue conviver muito bem. 

\- Então vocês se odiavam? – Taehyun perguntou curioso. 

\- A gente não se odiava. A gente odiava as manias um do outro. Por exemplo, o Yeonjun quando cozinha é todo organizado e limpa tudo o que usou antes de comer enquanto eu limpo tudo só depois de comer. Parece idiota, mas já brigamos varias vezes por isso nos primeiros meses.  Você parece ser calmo, não sei se o mesmo aconteceria. 

\- Acho que depende muito do quanto vou me estressar enquanto me acostumo com a rotina nova, mas normalmente não fico querendo socar ninguém – Beomgyu riu e isso fez a atenção de Taehyun ficar completamente presa nele. 

\- Até imagino você querendo socar alguém . Deve  ser engraçado. 

\- Eu não diria isso. Consigo ser bem ameaçador quando quero – Taehyun tentou fazer pose de mau, mas era impossível  enquanto Beomgyu sorria para dele de um jeito tão feliz como faz agora. 

\-  Tenho certeza que é. Minha mãe também é uma pessoa fofa, bonita e com esse jeito que deixa as pessoas à vontade e  quando ela ficava puta podia não parecer muito ameaçadora ,  mas q uem a estressou ia se arrepender pro resto da vida – Taehyun sorriu. 

\- Então você me acha fofo, bonito e com um jeito que deixa as pessoas à vontade?  – Beomgyu arregalou um pouco parecendo só notar agora o que disse, fazendo Taehyun rir. \- Não fica preocupado, eu te vejo assim também. 

Beomgyu parecia muito surpreso quando olhou para Taehyun ,  como se procurasse ler o que ele realmente tinha dito com aquela frase. Taehyun sabe que quis dizer exatamente o que disse, mas também não sabe se alguma vez as pessoas  falaram coisas do tipo sem querer de fato significar isso para ele. 

Taehyun queria desvendar Beomgyu todinho. 

\- Hm... obrigado? – Pareceu um pouco perdido. 

\- Qual é a sua aula de hoje? – Taehyun perguntou mudando de assunto para deixar Beomgyu menos perdido. 

\-  Legislação ética. E você? 

\- História moderna. Não sabia que estudavam leis em Design Gráfico. 

\- Ah, é porque a gente foca muito em propaganda, temos que ter noção das coisas pra não fazer alguma propaganda criminosa. 

\- Faz sentido. Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. Você vai ter que passar mais tempo comigo pra me ensinar mais sobre – sugeriu arranjando mais um motivo pra se manter falando e encontrando com Beomgyu além de só porque quer. 

Beomgyu sorriu para ele. 

\-  Eu realmente amaria  isso. 

\- Agora me conta mais sobre o final de semana no trabalho – Taehyun pediu. 

\- Foi bem movimentado. Teve gente do lado de fora de tão cheio que tava dentro. Acho que nem na hora que eu fui embora ficou vazio.  O sr. Bang tá pensando em fazer o bar ser tipo um café durante o dia  também, servir almoço, essas coisas, mas vai ter que aumentar a equipe. Ele ofereceu que eu, Yeonjun e Sooyoung  trabalhássemos durante a semana de dia, mas não sei.  O sr. Bang ainda ta com essa ideia como projeto então tenho tempo pra pensar. Eu só não sei se vou dar conta. Meu s horários não são muito regulados e eu acabo ficando mais acordado de madrugada  porque me acostumei assim e ficar final de semana virando a noite e durante a semana trabalhar cedo não seria muito bom. 

Taehyun descobriu assim, que poderia ouvir Beomgyu contando sobre a vida dele por horas. 

\- Desregularia muito. O corpo precisa de um tempo pra se acostumar com 1 horário novo, imagina ter 2 horários diferentes assim. Consigo entender sua preocupação sobre isso.  Ainda tem as coisas fora dos horários das aulas que precisam ser feitos, tipo os trabalhos ou estagio.  Não sei se você já tem matéria que precisa estagiar, na verdade. Ignora isso então . 

Beomgyu deu risada e Taehyun sorriu, admirando a forma que os olhos do loiro se espremiam quando o seu sorriso largo aparecia. Era tão fácil fazê-lo sorrir. 

\- Eu só vou fazer estágio no 6º período, então ainda vai demorar um pouco. Não sei se em História é mais cedo. 

\- Também não sei ainda, na verdade.  Depois me informo melhor sobre isso. 

Eles caíram em um silêncio que não foi desconfortável como Taehyun esperava, mas ele ficou insatisfeito porque se não estivesse falando, seria estranho encarar tanto Beomgyu. 

\- Então... já conheceu muita gente aqui? – Beomgyu parecia hesitante e quisesse perguntar algo que não era exatamente o que verbalizou. 

\- Eu conheci muita gente que não prestei muita atenção. Tem alguns que parecem querer  ser meus amigos, mas não sei como me sinto sobre isso. Eu converso com muita gente, mas sou amigo de poucas, sabe? E as amizades que tenho aconteceram muito naturalmente, ninguém precisou falar algo do tipo “vamos ser amigos”, só... aconteceu. 

\- Quando é calouro é assim mesmo. Parece que todo mundo quer fazer amizade e todos se consideram amigos pra sempre – Taehyun soltou uma risada. 

\- Amigos até o período acabar – Beomgyu acenou, concordando. -  Isso aconteceu com você? – Beomgyu se mexeu na cadeira e abaixou os olhos um pouco, antes de voltar a olhar para Taehyun. 

\-  É, posso dizer que sim. 

\- Quer me contar como foi? – Beomgyu mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tirasse pele, mas Taehyun olhou  para a boca de Beomgyu o suficiente para saber que não haviam peles de ressecamento, ele estava apenas se machucando pra liberar tensão. 

\- Me pergunta isso de novo depois de algumas semanas? Eu ainda não sei se devo te contar sobre. 

Taehyun ficou mais curioso ainda pela maneira hesitante que  Beomgyu agia. Estava claro que algo ruim tinha acontecido com ele nos seus primeiros períodos e isso pode ser a justificativa porque ele sempre parecia evitar olhar para as pessoas a sua volta na faculdade. 

Taehyun  teve um sentimento que não era muito comum para ele: vontade de proteger  alguém . Segurar sua mão, olhar nos seus olhos e dizer que o que quer que tenha acontecido já passou, nada disso define quem ele é agora. 

Mas a única coisa que fez foi sorrir e dizer: 

\- Em 3 semanas te pergunto de novo. 

•••

Taehyun não queria muito sair no intervalo de 15 minutos que o professor deu, mas ele realmente precisava andar um pouco.  Aproveitou também para comprar outro café e um  salgado. Ele estava desde o final da tarde sem comer nada. 

Olhando para o celular, ele se perguntou se estaria sendo muito emocionado em mandar uma mensagem para Beomgyu perguntando se ele ainda estava na aula ou queria andar um pouco pelo pátio , mas antes mesmo de começar a digitar, um dos garotos que tinham conversado com ele nessa primeira semana, Soowo, sentou ao seu lado no banco de madeira que  ficava perto da área mais aberta que os gatos costumavam passear.  Taehyun bloqueou o celular no mesmo segundo e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso simpático. 

\-  Como tá sendo o primeiro dia tendo aula de verdade? – Soowo perguntou em um tom amigável,  fazendo parecer que e les ti nham mais intimidade do que realmente  possuíam . 

\- Até agora tô conseguindo acompanhar tudo muito bem, mesmo que o professor não tenha uma didática muito acessível. Talvez esteja sendo mais fácil porque li o texto. E a sua volta às aulas? – Taehyun indagou. 

Soowo já está no 5º período de História e disse ir na primeira semana apenas para conhecer os calouros.  Ele era bem sociável e parecia querer conhecer todos os novos estudantes. Sua aparência ser bonita de acordo com o padrão social só ajudava que as pessoas o adorassem. 

Mas depende muito do humor de Taehyun  para decidir se gostava ou não de alguém e até agora ele não tinha tomado uma decisão sobre Soowo. 

\- Não prestei muita atenção em muita coisa. Esse professor de hoje não dá intervalo, então tô me dando um intervalo agora . Eu ainda tenho que comprar alguma coisa pra comer, mas como te vi aqui preferi falar com você antes já que não sei se o seu intervalo já ta acabando ou não. 

\- Eu tenho alguns minutos ainda. É alguma coisa importante? 

\- Meio que é. Primeiro quero que você saiba que só vou ta te contando uma coisa que eu soube, mas não to querendo me meter na sua vida nem nada, só quero te deixar avisado e você faz o que quiser. 

Taehyun acenou e esperou pacientemente. 

\- Aquele garoto que você tava conversando, o Beomgyu. Tem algumas coisas  que eu soube dele tipo trair o ex namorado e parar de ficar com um garoto porque o garoto não quis transar com ele... umas coisas meio pesadas.  Se você não quiser acreditar, tudo bem, mas acho que alguém deveria te contar mesmo assim. Não sei até onde essas coisas são verdade, mas meus amigos que me contaram confiam muito nas pessoas que estavam na situação, então acabo confiando também. 

\- Entendi – Taehyun não tinha muito pra dizer. 

O que ele poderia fazer? Dizer que a sua irmã mais velha já sofreu muito por causa de 2 meninos que inventaram ter transado com ela e detalhes inexistentes? Que o seu amigo, Hyuka, sempre era alvo de rumores falsos na escola por já ter começado no estúdio do pai naquela época? 

Ele notou que Soowo ainda esperava que ele dissesse algo mais, talvez um agradecimento, mas Taehyun só tomou mais goles do seu café calmamente e deixou o silêncio desconfortável tomar espaço. 

\- Era só isso mesmo – Soowo parecia um pouco sem graça e levantou. – Te vejo depois, Taehyun. 

\- Até – o garoto que ficou acenou com a mão, vendo o sorriso sem graça do outro que se virou e foi para a cantina. 

Taehyun sabe que muitas pessoas realmente são ruins e nem todos os rumores são mentiras, mas ele  também sabe  que a decepção é algo inevitável na vida e estava disposto a dar uma chance para  Beomgyu , não para uma fofoca. 


	3. 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuso psicológico

_**Taehyun:** eu vou morar bem perto da sua casa agora_

_**Taehyun:** talvez eu acabe pegando carona com vc de vez em quando_

_**Taehyun:** e depois que eu comprar a minha bike vou querer uma companhia 🥺_

_**Beomgyu:** sempre que eu puder vou amar ser quem vai te acompanhar_

_**Taehyun:** fico feliz em saber disso 💙_

_**Beomgyu:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️_

_**Beomgyu:** quando vc vai se mudar?_

_**Taehyun:** acho que depois de amanhã_

_**Taehyun:** to vendo algum caminhão que não cobre muito caro pq tem os moveis do meu quarto que vou levar_

_**Beomgyu:** eu posso ajudar?_

_**Beomgyu:** eu realmente quero te ajudar na mudança_

_**Taehyun:** ah, se vc quiser eu adoraria_

_**Beomgyu:** então depois vc me diz que horas vou poder ajudar?_

_**Taehyun:** claro_

_**Taehyun:** muito obrigado, beomgyu, vc é muito legal_

_**Beomgyu:** que isso, não é nada _

  
  
•••  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- O que vocês vão fazer hoje depois do almoço? – Sooyoung perguntou quando estava na mesa da cozinha comendo macarrão assado com proteína de soja junto com Beomgyu e Yeonjun.

\- Eu vou ajudar o Taehyun com a mudança dele – Beomgyu avisou.

\- Eu vou ficar atoa – Yeonjun respondeu.

\- Então você pode me ajudar a passar texto? – Sooyoung pediu para Yeonjun.

\- Claro.

\- Onde Taehyun vai morar? – Dessa vez a pergunta dela foi direcionada a Beomgyu.

\- Há 3 ruas daqui. Não vai ser muito longe.

\- Bom que agora você pode sempre arranjar uma desculpa pra ir na casa dele – Sooyoung comentou.

\- Espero que eu não o incomode. Eu realmente queria passar um tempo com ele.

\- Você acha que alguém já fez fofoca com ele? – Yeonjun perguntou.

Beomgyu deu de ombros fingindo não pensar muito sobre, mas essa era uma das suas preocupações nessas últimas semanas. Todo mundo da faculdade fofocava, isso era obvio, principalmente quando eram novatos. O próprio Beomgyu soube de muita fofoca quando era calouro e hoje se arrepende de ter dado ouvidos a algumas delas. As pessoas nunca se importam muito em pensar na veracidade de qualquer fofoca quando nunca foi vítima de uma delas.

\- Se ele já escutou alguma coisa sobre então resolveu tirar as próprias conclusões sozinho – Sooyoung comentou.

\- Como? – Beomgyu perguntou com toda a sua atenção na amiga. – Você acha que ele tá me avaliando?

\- Eu acho que ele pode querer conhecer as pessoas antes de acreditar no que dizem pra ele. Não é todo mundo que vai acreditar no que disserem logo de cara. Talvez tenha muita gente no campus que nem acredita naquelas coisas, mas você não sabe porque é impossível saber o que todo mundo acha.

\- Faz sentido – Yeonjun concordou.

Beomgyu não sabia o que pensar. Ele se sentia ansioso quando pensava na possibilidade de Taehyun ter ouvido uma das mentiras sobre ele e tivesse a mínima chance de olhá-lo com essas histórias no seu consciente.

Às vezes ele só queria começar tudo de novo em um lugar onde ninguém o conhecesse, mas amava tudo em Seul e no seu curso pra desistir por 1 único motivo, mesmo que seja enorme.

Enquanto estavam vendo um canal de música e relaxando depois da refeição na sala, comeram o mousse de limão que Yeonjun tinha feito.

Beomgyu ficou deitado em Sooyoung com a cabeça na sua barriga enquanto Yeonjun deitava em suas costas e abraçava os 2 embaixo de si. Agora, Beomgyu já havia se acostumado com os óculos e mesmo ficando meio torto no rosto, ele já sabia como deitar de lado de uma forma que incomodasse menos. Também havia se habituado com as lentes sujas e não sentia mais a necessidade de limpar a cada 10 minutos.

Olhando a hora no celular, colocou um alarme para depois de 40 minutos. Não que ele fosse se esquecer de tomar um banho antes de ir ajudar Taehyun, mas queria ter 100% de certeza caso qualquer coisa acontecesse. Não fazia muito sentido, porém o ajudava a ficar pelo menos um pouco tranquilo.

Só de pensar nisso ele já ficava nervoso de uma forma boa. Pensar que Taehyun tinha aceitado passar um tempo consigo era uma das sensações que tinha descoberto gostar de sentir, parecia até algo bobo, mas para Beomgyu isso significava muito.

Ele sabe que existem pessoas que ainda querem se aproximar dele, só que quando são pessoas da faculdade ele fica na duvida se só querem se aproximar para saber mais fofocas e sair espalhando. Acontecer isso 1 vez foi o suficiente para traumatizá-lo para sempre.

Pelo menos ele sabia que Taehyun não era assim porque o conheceu de forma aleatória fora da faculdade.

Os 3 ficaram no sofá se permitindo serem preguiçosos em uma quinta-feira quente com o ventilador no máximo os refrescando. Era bom e fazia Beomgyu se sentir em casa.

Quando seu celular tocou, ele logo levantou desfazendo o sanduíche humano e foi se arrumar. Yeonjun ficou fazendo piada dizendo que o banho e perfume que tinha passado não o manteria cheiroso por muito tempo depois de começar a ajudar na mudança nesse calor que fazia. Beomgyu confiava na qualidade do seu perfume e desodorante para evitar que ficasse fedendo mesmo assim.

Ele saiu de casa depois que Taehyun respondeu a sua mensagem dizendo que o caminhão já estava chegando no prédio. Beomgyu foi de bike, para garantir que chegaria antes.

Em pouco tempo pedalando, seus óculos já escorregava um pouco por causa do suor fino que começava a sair de seus poros. Quando parou em frente ao prédio de poucos andares e de paredes verdes claras, Beomgyu passou as costas da mão no rosto e bebeu um pouco da água que trouxe na cestinha da bicicleta.

Não demorou muito para que visse o caminhão pequeno chegando. Taehyun tinha dito que não tem muita coisa além dos móveis e as suas coisas não ocupariam muitas caixas. Até o que os seus pais deram como algumas panelas e copos não enchiam muito espaço. Pelo o que tinha dito, nesse apartamento havia os eletrodomésticos da cozinha e sala, assim como os móveis desses 2 cômodos, mas nada além disso.

Taehyun tinha lhe contado que o seu novo colega, Soobin, não tinha nenhum móvel porque a sua antiga república já era completamente mobiliada, então ele tinha ligado para a sua irmã mais velha que não estava na Coréia do Sul e pediu para que desse pelo menos a sua cama para o outro. Ela não pensou 2 segundos antes de dizer que poderia levar. Foi a primeira vez que Taehyun falou mais sobre a sua irmã mais velha com Beomgyu.

Beomgyu observou Taehyun saindo do banco do carona e indo em sua direção.

\- Oi! Faz muito tempo que chegou? – Perguntou.

\- Não, cheguei agora a pouco.

\- Vamos guardar a sua bike – Taehyun disse já indo até a bicicleta para levar ao bicicletário do outro lado da rua onde os moradores do prédio costumam deixar as suas. – Soobin disse que só vai chegar em casa no final da tarde. Eu vou pedir um lanche pra gente antes de irmos pra faculdade.

\- Não precisa se incomodar de comprar coisa pra mim – Taehyun deu risada de Beomgyu.

\- Eu quero comprar comida pra você e vou ficar feliz por isso, então é uma motivação meio egoísta. Você vai me negar isso? – Beomgyu não podia dizer "não" para a expressão persuasiva que Taehyun fazia lhe oferecendo um sorriso pequeno e o olhava como se pudesse controlar a sua mente.

Beomgyu sorriu, olhou para os seus tênis e acenou.

\- Tudo bem.

Beomgyu cumprimentou o motorista do caminhão e os 3 começaram a levar tudo para o andar que Taehyun moraria. Beomgyu preferiu levar as coisas que só poderiam ser carregadas pela escada porque se fosse pelo elevador teria que fazer mais viagens e ficaria tonto. Ele odeia andar muito de elevador.

Viu que Taehyun estava se sentindo culpado por ele ficar subindo e descendo escada, mas ele não se importava muito. Beomgyu sempre andou Seul toda de bicicleta e trabalha a maior parte da madrugada em pé, não era como se ele não fosse acostumado com esforço físico.

Em menos de 1 hora eles já tinham colocado tudo no quarto de Taehyun e deixado a cama no quarto de Soobin. Enquanto Taehyun foi pagar o serviço da mudança, Beomgyu procurou tutoriais de como montar uma cama para já ir adiantando o que tinham que fazer.

Beomgyu estava sentado no chão e enroscava o segundo parafuso das pontas da cama quando Taehyun voltou com uma garrafa de água e lhe entregou enquanto sorria indo até as pontas que faltavam para ajudar.

A janela aberta e o quanto ventava ali ajudou a refrescar um pouco para Beomgyu não sentir como se sua alma estivesse derretendo pelos seus poros.

Não eram muitas coisas que precisavam montar, então ainda tiveram tempo pra limpar tudo e deixar pronto para organizarem na volta da faculdade.

\- O que você acha de tomar banho aqui e irmos direto pra faculdade ao invés de ainda pararmos na sua casa? – Taehyun sugeriu enquanto estavam sentados no chão comendo pizza de metade calabresa e metade queijo que estava apoiada no colchão e o refrigerante estava no chão.

Beomgyu pensou um pouco na proposta.

\- Você me emprestaria roupas suas?

\- Claro que sim. Você me emprestou as suas sem nem me conhecer direito e eu não negaria isso pra um amigo meu.

Beomgyu sorriu e tomou um gole da bebida enquanto tentava ignorar a sensação estranha por ser visto como um "amigo", o que logo considerou idiota porque de fato eram amigos mesmo que ele não conseguisse ignorar essa vontade de ser mais que isso.

\- Vou pedir pro Yeonjun levar minha mochila pra faculdade então – disse já pegando o celular.

Beomgyu estava pegando Taehyun olhando mais para ele hoje. Algo dentro de si parecia se alimentar disso e a sua satisfação só aumentava. Talvez a sua quedinha por Taehyun fosse maior do que achava a princípio.

\- Eu tava pensando... você deveria dormir aqui ao invés de ir pra casa durante a madrugada também.

Beomgyu descansou a cabeça na cama enquanto mastigava.

\- Você poderia me chamar pra passar o mês aqui logo – brincou. A risada um tanto nervosa de Taehyun o deixou ligeiramente curioso.

\- Claro. Você deveria vim morar aqui, na verdade.

\- E dividir o quarto com você, obviamente.

\- Obviamente – Taehyun concordou.

A cada vez que via Taehyun mais ou a cada mensagem que enviava, Beomgyu se viu querendo mais dele. Ele não sabia bem como agir com isso porque nunca sentiu algo nem parecido. Talvez isso fosse pela sensação boa que qualquer coisa ligada a Taehyun lhe trazia e secretamente ele desejava ter o mesmo efeito no outro.

\- Você já conseguiu se adaptar completamente a faculdade? – Beomgyu perguntou.

\- Não exatamente. Eu tenho dormido em uns horários estranhos ainda, tá bem difícil continuar trabalhando de manhã e acabo dormindo bem pouco.

\- Isso é perigoso, Taehyun. Você vai acabar ficando exausto e não vai conseguir se dedicar às coisas direito – Beomgyu disse preocupado. Taehyun sorriu pra ele.

\- Eu acho que vou conversar com o Nabil sobre eu trabalhar durante a tarde, mas aí vou passar a ganhar meio salário. De qualquer forma, meus pais querem me ajudar financeiramente porque eles acham que podem e não é como se fosse faltar dinheiro pra eles.

\- Em que eles trabalham?

\- Minha mãe é chefe de setor de uma empresa especializada em marketing e meu pai trabalha na administração de uma rede de restaurantes.

Beomgyu olhou para Taehyun meio chocado.

\- Ok, eu sabia que você tinha dinheiro, mas não sabia que era tanto – Taehyun deu risada.

\- E os seus pais?

\- Meu pai é funcionário de um mercado e a minha mãe é confeiteira de uma padaria de Daegu e também faz encomendas por fora. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Taehyun acenou. – Você parece não precisar trabalhar, então por que continua mesmo que isso te desgaste mentalmente?

\- Eu acho que gosto de me sentir mais independente, mesmo que eu não gastasse tanto. Tem muito dinheiro na minha conta que é de grande parte do salário que não precisava gastar com nada e escolhi não gastar atoa. Sei que eles vão ta ali se eu precisar, mas ainda gosto dessa sensação de saber que não dependo de ninguém e todas as minhas coisinhas consegui sozinho. Sei que nem todo mundo tem o privilégio de ter conseguido emprego que pagasse um preço justo desde novo e não sou ingrato sobre isso, sei da minha sorte e que me dedico a qualquer coisa que me proponho a fazer. Acho que sinto como se tirasse um peso das costas dos meus pais agindo assim.

\- Eles já demonstraram te considerar um peso? – Taehyun se assustou com a pergunta.

\- Não! Claro que não! É uma sensação... minha? Eu sempre via meus colegas de escola dizendo o quanto os pais se sacrificavam pra manter eles numa escola que era cara e ficava pensando nisso de trabalho, o quanto as coisas podem ser injustas e que querendo ou não, não queria ser um peso mesmo que fosse um peso que eles tivessem escolhido carregar.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado na relação com os meus pais dessa forma. Eu sempre ajudei meus pais nos trabalhos deles, isso me faria ser um peso mais leve?

\- Acho que sim. Na verdade, na minha linha de pensamento só de valorizar quando tem pais bons que se esforçam por você já é tirar um pouco do peso deles.

\- Às vezes a gente se acostuma a não ver eles como pessoas - Beomgyu disse divagando.

Ele gostava de conversas assim, onde conhecia uma linha de pensamento de outra pessoa e tentava ver as situações através dela. Era como ele achava que conheceria o mais íntimo de alguém porque a forma de pensar dizia absolutamente tudo sobre alguém.

O que o pensamento de Taehyun lhe mostrava era que ele tentava sempre ser grato e partia do princípio de que ninguém tem nenhuma obrigação com ele.

\- E se seus pais fossem pessoas ruins? Como você veria isso? - Perguntou.

\- Acho que quando alguém é ruim, o máximo que podemos fazer é deixar que todos saibam disso e deixar ela lidar com os próprios atos e isso vai pra toda relação. Alguém não tem obrigação de te fazer bem e pode fazer isso por motivos egoístas ou não, mas isso vale pro outro extremo. Fazer mal a alguém vai contra o mínimo da convivência humana e normalmente isso é por sentimentos ruins, então quando sei de algo assim não consigo me controlar muito.

\- Você pensa parecido com Yeonjun.

Ele ainda se lembrava de quando Yeonjun acabou discutindo antes de uma reunião do coletivo LGBT+ por escutar um grupo conversando sobre as mentiras que inventaram sobre Beomgyu e esse foi um dos motivos de ter saído do grupo. "Não quero ficar no meio de um monte de gente que só quer julgar os outros. Vai se foder, a gente é julgado e sabe como isso é ruim, então por que fazer igual sem procurar pelo menos saber a verdade antes?" foi uma fala que não saiu da cabeça de Beomgyu até hoje. Mesmo ficando feliz por ter sido defendido, ele implorou para que os amigos não se prejudicassem futuramente por sua causa. Yeonjun e Sooyoung queriam ser monitores e colecionar inimizades por defender poderia dificultar a interação com os alunos.

\- Queria conversar mais com ele e a Sooyoung. Eles parecem ser legais.

\- Só aparecer mais vezes na minha república, ainda mais agora que você vai trabalhar meio período.

\- Vamos ver como vou conseguir me organizar. Acho que vou tomar outro banho – Taehyun avisou.

Beomgyu comeu mais um pouco e tomou o refrigerante gelado para se refrescar mais. Como era possível fazer tanto calor?

Depois de Taehyun, ele também tomou banho e eles se prepararam para irem à faculdade.

Eles estavam na cozinha enchendo suas garrafas com água água quando Soobin chegou.

\- Oi, conseguiu fazer a mudança bem? - Perguntou para Taehyun.

\- Consegui sim, só falta organizar tudo. Esse é o Beomgyu, Begomyu, esse é Soobin, meu colega de república - Soobin sorriu mostrando as suas covinhas para Beomgyu.

Beomgyu achou o rosto dele um pouco fofo com essas covinhas, mas as suas roupas escuras e olhos manchados de lápis preto - como se tivesse só jogado uma água no rosto ao invés de realmente tirar a maquiagem cuidadosamente – passavam uma sensação um pouco contrária.

Beomgyu sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em te conhecer.

\- Também. Taehyun comentou que vai te chamar bastante para vim aqui, espero que se sinta à vontade.

\- Obrigado, já me sinto bem à vontade – respondeu com simpatia.

\- Vou começar alguns resumos agora, já que a aula de hoje foi cancelada – Soobin avisou apontando em direção a porta do seu quarto. - Tenham uma boa aula.

\- Obrigado, Hyung – Taehyun agradeceu e o outro saiu.

\- Ele parece ser legal – Beomgyu comentou.

\- Eu te disse – Taehyun deu risada e os guiou para sair.

Quando estava pedalando para a universidade, Beomgyu lembrou que a blusa com o desenho deles já estava pronta, mas tinha ficado tão ansioso para passar a tarde com Taehyun que simplesmente se esqueceu completamente. Tentaria lembrar de levar da próxima vez.

Mesmo com o trânsito muito movimentado e cheio de motoristas estressados, eles conseguiram chegar na faculdade sem brigar ou xingar ninguém no caminho. Às vezes Beomgyu xingava alguns motoristas sem noção, mas não ficava tempo o suficiente para dar oportunidade para uma briga.

Yeonjun estava no laboratório de informática quando Beomgyu e Taehyun chegaram apenas para pegar a mochila. Yeonjun estava concentrado em revisar um resumo bem a tempo de ir para a aula, achando melhor ir para a faculdade mais cedo e fazer isso até o horário da aula.

Na hora em que iria se despedir, Beomgyu queria dar um abraço em Taehyun. Ele se condenou mentalmente pelo desejo aleatório e tentou se convencer que não deveria fazer qualquer coisa que o deixasse apegado demais a esse tipo de atenção. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, isso não seria um grande problema porque Beomgyu só está atraído dessa forma por Taehyun, seja sentimental ou fisicamente. Ele se sentia como se estivesse traindo a confiança do outro o desejando dessa forma.

Sentindo-se completamente desajeitado, Beomgyu acenou para Taehyun sem conseguir olhar no seu rosto.

\- Me espera pra te levar pra casa – disse, já indo embora sem esperar a resposta de Taehyun.

Talvez se o garoto não quisesse, mandaria uma mensagem, mas como ela nunca chegou, então deduziu que o mais novo o esperaria.

  
•••  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Na volta, ao contrário de segurar embaixo do selim, Taehyun manteve as mãos em ambos os lados da cintura de Beomgyu. O loiro não queria pensar sobre como queria que o outro colocasse os braços em volta dele, mas isso era tudo o que ocupava a sua mente em todo o caminho.

O trânsito estava consideravelmente mais calmo, então não demorou tanto para que chegassem no prédio de Taehyun.

Mesmo que estivesse mais fresco, a noite ainda estava consideravelmente quente, mas o ventilador que Taehyun ligou no quarto aliviou um pouco.

Beomgyu sentia como se tivesse vendo algo muito pessoal do outro. Ele ajudava a arrumar absolutamente tudo: roupas, objetos, livros, etc. A maioria dos livros eram de Sociologia e História e o isso o fez pensar que Taehyun realmente escolheu um curso bom porque os livros não pareciam novos e sim tinham uma aparência de já terem sido lidos algumas vezes.

Eles acabaram conversando sobre muitas coisas, a principal dela era que Taehyun não conseguia entender o motivo de aclamarem tanto os filmes do diretor Tarantino.

\- Sim, o cara tem uma estética bonita e marcante, mas? E roteiro? O que tem de tão genial nos trabalhos dele além de Kill Bill? Só não consigo enxergar ele dessa forma e o acidente da Uma Thurman deve ter uma parcela bem grande nisso – Taehyun comentou enquanto colocava as roupas em algumas gavetas. Beomgyu estava sentado no chão arrumando as gavetas do lado esquerdo.

\- Qual acidente? - Perguntou.

\- Teve uma cena em Kill Bill que era da personagem da Uma em um carro em alta velocidade e o Tarantino não deixou que usassem dublê porque o público ia notar. Ela teve que fazer a cena e enquanto filavam, ela perdeu o controle e bateu o carro em uma árvore e ficou um tempão internada.

Beomgyu parou, um pouco chocado.

\- E mesmo depois disso ele ainda continuou tendo uma carreira? Isso é bem absurdo. Acho que se eu fosse ator ficaria morrendo de medo de trabalhar com ele.

\- Tem gente que o acha machista e coisas assim porque ele não retrata bem personagens femininas, mas acho que tem muito diretor que peca nisso por vários motivos e tenho uma implicância com todos, então... - deu de ombros. - Ele seria só mais um nome numa lista enorme se eu não gostasse dele por isso, mas esse acidente me faz não gostar ainda mais.

\- E com razão - Taehyun deu risada.

\- Algumas pessoas diriam pra gente separar a arte do artista.

\- Foda-se. Eu nunca vi muito filme dele e se vi não me lembro, mas agora vou evitar completamente. Essa história de separar arte do artista pra mim só vale se a pessoa dizer alguma coisa que é claramente só uma opinião contrária e que não coloca a vida de ninguém em risco e espalha uma ideia preconceituosa, de resto não dou audiência pra pessoas assim. Acho engraçado que esse argumento sempre são pra homens.

\- Sim! Você tá completamente certo. Essas coisas me cansam um pouco. Fico feliz que não tenho que explicar porque não separo a arte do artista pra você e por me entender. Tem muita gente que me chama de extremista.

\- Bom, nesse pensamento não vejo assim. Você pode fazer uma lista de filmes que gosta pra eu ver?

\- Você quer uma lista de indicações minhas? - Taehyun perguntou surpreso e parecia feliz.

\- É. Eu não entendo nem a metade sobre filme, mas queria ver alguma coisa que você gosta – quando viu, Taehyun estava com um sorriso completamente aberto agora.

Talvez a admiração das pessoas ao verem uma arte muito linda fosse a mesma que Beomgyu sentia ao ver Taehyun sorrir.

\- Você é a primeira pessoa que me pede isso. Às vezes indico alguns filmes pro Hyuka, mas ele não tem muita paciência. Eu acho que a gente poderia ver alguns juntos. Quero ver as suas reações assistindo.

Beomgyu sentiu um frio na barriga pensando nele o observando porque queria ver as suas reações é um sentimento tão bom que queria saber como se sentiria no momento que isso acontecesse.

Ficar pensando em algo que nem aconteceu ainda só o deixava mais sensível a qualquer coisa que Taehyun fizesse.

Eles estavam exaustos quando acabaram. Taehyun deixou que Beomgyu escolhesse a roupa que dormiria enquanto foi ver alguma coisa para comerem na cozinha. Beomgyu estava completamente satisfeito a cada momento que o outro demonstrava confiança para que ele entrasse no seu espaço pessoal e se perguntou se era algo comum para ele. Com que frequência Taehyun deixava que as pessoas mexessem nas suas roupas livremente?

Taehyun voltou com macarrão instantâneo de queijo para os 2 e eles comeram jogados no chão enquanto escutavam o álbum da Kim Petras, uma artista que Taehyun amava e ficou chocado por Beomgyu ainda não conhecer. Beomgyu gostou da vibe pop puxada para eletrônico mesmo que odeie músicas eletrônicas no geral. Ele só não conseguia entender o que as musicas diziam, mas procuraria saber depois.

Taehyun fez questão que Beomgyu fosse tomar banho primeiro. Ele estranhou que não tinha ouvido um barulho sequer vindo do quarto de Soobin. Talvez ele nem estivesse em casa.

Ao voltar para o quarto, ele estranhou que não tinha colchonete no chão até Taehyun perguntar antes de ir tomar banho:

\- Você se importa de dormir na cama comigo? Eu esqueci completamente de pegar o colchonete no quarto do Soobin e acho melhor não ir pegar agora.

Beomgyu olhou para a cama de solteiro sabendo que eles ficariam praticamente grudados ali.

Dando um sorriso para tranquilizar o outro que parecia um pouco sem jeito, Beomgyu respondeu:

\- Claro que não me importo, mas talvez eu acabe te abraçando – Taehyun parecia aliviado com as suas palavras.

\- Eu também faço isso, então acho que não tem problema.

Beomgyu deitou enquanto o outro saia do quarto e foi olhar as mensagens no celular. Yeonjun e SooYoung estavam brincando sobre ele estar com uma queda enorme pelo Taehyun e ficar se iludindo achando que conseguia disfarçar bem. Esse assunto continuou por algumas mensagens, mas mudou para SooYoung contando sobre o seu encontro com o elenco da peça e como a prática não fluiu muito bem e a diretora tava pensando em mudar algumas pessoas de papéis, menos SooYoung. Na verdade, SooYoung era a que ela mais achou perfeita no papel. Beomgyu disse que isso era óbvio porque SooYoung é a atriz mais versátil que ele já viu. Era algo quase mágico ver a amiga atuando. Ele tinha certeza que mesmo através de telas ela seria capaz de passar tantos sentimentos quanto em uma peça ao vivo.

Quando Taehyun terminou o banho, já eram 04:28. Beomgyu se assustou porque achou que fosse mais cedo.

Taehyun voltou para o quarto, ajeitando o ventilador para que refrescasse ambos e deitou do lado da parede, no espaço que Beomgyu tinha deixado vago.

\- Eu tô com sono, mas acho que não vou conseguir dormir muito rápido – Taehyun comentou.

Beomgyu bloqueou o celular e olhou para o amigo.

\- A gente pode falar de qualquer coisa até você ficar mais relaxado pra dormir.

\- Qualquer coisa? – Beomgyu acenou. – Então podemos falar sobre nossos relacionamentos amorosos?

Beomgyu sentiu as mãos geladas.

\- Não acho que a minha vida amorosa tenha algo muito interessante.

\- Então eu posso falar da minha. Se você não quiser não precisa comentar nada sobre a sua.

Isso deixou o loiro mais tranquilo. Ele queria contar sobre os seus relacionamentos para Taehyun, o problema é que ele sentia medo de como o outro o veria depois de saber. Ele não lidaria muito bem caso Taehyun não acreditasse nele.

Não ser o primeiro a falar sobre suas experiências o ajudaria a relaxar um pouco.

\- Eu acho que nunca namorei – Taehyun soltou a afirmação e Beomgyu se viu curioso sobre isso e esqueceu de focar na própria insegurança.

\- Mas já teve algum relacionamento?

\- Alguns. Na verdade acho que nunca me apaixonei de verdade e nunca tive uma conversa ou pedido que fizesse o relacionamento ser considerado um namoro pra mim. Teve um cara que eu fiquei por 6 meses e mesmo assim não considerava namoro.

\- Mas você ficava com outras pessoas quando tava com ele?

\- Não. Não ligo muito de ficar com outras pessoas, mas ele ficava e eu não ligava. Não sei se só não ligo muito pra monogamia ou só nunca me apaixonei.

\- Eu acho que tudo depende da relação e da pessoa. Você pode ser apaixonado por alguém e não ver necessidade de serem monogâmicos como você pode não ser apaixonado e querer uma monogamia. Não sei se consigo explicar direito, mas acho que cada pessoa pode ter uma conexão única e nem todo mundo tem um padrão pra essa conexão em todos relacionamentos. Se forçar a isso só deixa tudo mais desconfortável.

\- Você parece ter muita experiência nisso – Beomgyu franziu o nariz para o óculos levantar um pouco.

\- Já namorei, mas não foram relacionamentos bons. Meus amigos dizem que foi bem abusivo, principalmente o último.

\- Ah, então a sua hesitação pra falar do assunto faz sentido. Se não quiser comentar sobre podemos mudar de assunto.

Beomgyu suspirou. Ele queria se esconder ou queria que Taehyun o conhecesse? Escutasse-o? Ele queria arriscar mesmo sabendo que poderia perder tudo.

\- Ele me deixava muito pra baixo em várias coisas. A gente começou a namorar mais porque eu não conseguia dizer "não" e ele sabia disso. Eu acabava confiando bastante nos julgamentos dele sobre mim, mas eles me faziam mal. Ele dizia como queria me ver com roupas "normais" – fez os sinais de aspas – e tenho até hoje uma blusa que nunca mais usei que pintei a bandeira LGBT+ escrito "born this way" e ele fez piada várias vezes, disse o quanto era ridículo eu usar uma musica pop "vazia" como coisa pra me sentir orgulhoso. Algumas vezes ele falava que eu deveria comer menos pra não engordar ou que eu deveria fazer mais exercícios fisico pra ficar mais bonito. Não cheguei a me exercitar, mas me sentia mal por não conseguir fazer isso então ficava evitando comer muito ou de uma forma mais normal. Nessa época eu evitava comer perto dos meus amigos porque eles ficaram muito preocupados quando comecei a ficar mais magro que o normal, mas eu jurava que tava comendo direito e que meu organismo devia ser acelerado ou algo do tipo. Era estranho porque eu não me sentia apaixonado por ele, mas por me sentir mal quando ele fazia esses comentários passei a fazer o possível pra não escutar mais. Mesmo assim demorei um pouco pra terminar com ele e só consegui fazer isso quando passou dos limites.

\- Tudo isso que você me disse já parece ter passado do limite. Até muito na verdade – Beomgyu soltou uma risada sem humor, um tanto nervoso.

\- Se eu te contar uma coisa, você finge que não sabe?

Beomgyu já sentiu vontade de contar o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas do seu relacionamento com Jaebin, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele sentia que realmente ia dizer. Algo na forma que Taehyun olhava nos seus olhos o passava a sensação de estar em casa, de que Taehyun não faria nada com Jaebin a respeito disso, mas o compreenderia.

\- O que você me disser vai ficar aqui – Beomgyu o olhou por alguns segundos antes de finalmente dizer.

\- Nas últimas semanas eu tava tendo muitas provas e trabalhos, eu não sentia vontade de ficar com ele mais e ele meio que brigou comigo por eu não querer transar com ele. Disse que era minha obrigação de satisfazer ele de alguma forma porque essa era a única vantagem que ele tinha em tá comigo. Foi aí que eu surtei e terminei com ele.

Beomgyu pode ver a expressão de Taehyun mudando de atenciosa e compreensiva para raiva. Ele nunca pensou que poderia ver as expressões do outro tão pesadas e tão irritado.

\- Quem é o seu ex? – Perguntou.

\- Eu acho que seria melhor que eu não te dissesse.

Taehyun abaixou o olhar, parecendo decidir algo e fechou os olhos brevemente antes de dizer:

\- Uma pessoa tentou me dar "avisos" sobre você ter traído o namorado. Foi esse mesmo que te tratou assim? Ele inventou isso pra te deixar mal como fez durante todo o relacionamento?

Beomgyu sabia que a probabilidade de alguém ter dito algo para Taehyun era alta, mas ter certeza que realmente falaram sobre isso para ele e deixava com uma sensação ruim, como se tudo fosse acontecer novamente, só que dessa vez ele seria rejeitado por alguém que estava se apegando.

Abaixando os olhos, Beomgyu moveu a cabeça, confirmando.

\- Quando inventaram coisa sobre a minha irmã foi quase o mesmo motivo. A diferença foi que ela nunca ficou com o cara. Ele saiu dizendo pra todo mundo coisas que supostamente fez com ela e a maioria das pessoas acreditaram e julgaram ela da pior forma.

Beomgyu voltou a observar Taehyun com surpresa.

\- Então você não acreditou?

\- Eu não acredito no que qualquer pessoa me diz. Se fosse o Hyuka me contando isso porque ele tem motivos concretos pra acreditar, aí eu confiaria na palavra dele. Boatos nunca são completamente verdadeiros, Beomgyu. Quando alguém me diz que soube de algo porque não sei quem disse eu prefiro não tratar como verdade e dar chance pras pessoas me mostrarem quem elas são. Não é como se eu tivesse me protegendo por acreditar em boato, na verdade é bem ruim porque to tirando a chance de alguém me mostrar quem é.

Beomgyu não sabia o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que alguém além dos seus amigos não acreditou nessas fofocas e continuou agindo normalmente com ele. Ao mesmo tempo que estava surpreso, também se sentia feliz.

\- Obrigado – disse baixinho tentando conter o sorriso.

Taehyun sorriu de volta para ele, mostrando suas covinhas laterais e Beomgyu não resistiu em abraçá-lo. Taehyun deu risada enquanto colocava seus braços em volta dos ombros do outro.

\- Não precisa me agradecer por ser minimamente uma pessoa que não julga os outros assim – disse no mesmo tom.

\- Enquanto a maioria preferir julgar todo mundo por qualquer boato sem parar pra pensar se tem certeza do que soube, eu vou te agradecer sim.

Era confortável. Beomgyu achava que já tinha se sentindo em paz antes, mas estar ali, abraçando Taehyun depois de contar sobre algo que não tinha dito nem para os seus amigos lhe trouxe uma sensação de leveza que nunca pensou em sentir.

Enquanto sua mente relaxava aos poucos e ele sabia que não adiantava resistir às mudanças dos seus sentimentos por Taehyun, o que sentia não poderia mais ser considerado uma queda. Ele estava, aos poucos, se apaixonando.

•••  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eram 2 da madrugada quando Beomgyu estava parado, olhando a sua janela numa noite de terça-feira na semana seguinte da mudança de Taehyun.

Ele estava inquieto e respondia todas as mensagens de Taehyun no mesmo momento que elas chegavam no seu celular. Sua cabeça não parava em nenhum momento.

As memórias recentes do dia da mudança de Taehyun eram como uma música que ele já havia decorado, mas não conseguia parar de escutar por estar viciado.

Ele queria ir visitar Taehyun mesmo sabendo que o seu amigo estaria tão ocupado quanto ele com trabalhos pra entregar e textos para estudar.

Ao mesmo tempo que uma parte dele queria simplesmente mandar mensagem e perguntar se poderia ir para o apartamento de Taehyun ou o contrário só porque sentia saudade, a outra parte dele que era mais insegura e estava com medo de incomodar a pessoa que mais estava apegado agora acabava tomando controle e paralisando-o.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de cigarro antes de ver SooYoung. Ela tinha o costume de acabar fumando quando estava muito sobrecarregada e Beomgyu já imaginava que participar de uma peça ao mesmo tempo que tinha trabalhos práticos de artes cênicas a deixaria assim.

\- Já terminou seu trabalho? – Ela perguntou indo até o seu lado na janela larga que dava uma visão da cidade movimentada mesmo que já fosse de madrugada.

\- Só falta revisar, e você?

\- Eu só tinha que criar um conceito, vou colocar em prática na aula. Você parece inquieto. Se quiser falar sobre me ajudaria muito a distrair um pouco – Beomgyu olhou para a amiga que lhe ofereceu um sorriso e bateu a ponta do cigarro queimado no cinzeiro que sempre segurava nesses momentos pra não sujar a casa.

\- Só tô pensando no Taehyun.

\- O que sobre ele?

\- Sobre como eu me sinto à vontade com ele tão rápido e tem essa pequena parte da minha cabeça me dizendo que eu poderia me decepcionar também e seria pior do que foi com todos os outros porque não me apeguei desse jeito a nenhum deles. É uma parte pequena, mas ela fica gritando e é difícil não escutar.

\- O que as outras partes da sua cabeça dizem?

\- Que eu deveria ignorar essa parte que tá gritando e só viver o que eu to sentindo agora. Que deixar de viver não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas ainda fico paralisado.

\- Qual dessas suas ideias você gostaria de seguir?

\- A mais impulsiva que simplesmente quer que eu apareça no apartamento do Taehyun e peça pra passar um tempo com ele sem ficar com medo de acabar sentindo coisa demais só de ele olhar pra mim.

\- Você acha que essa pequena parte vai ser o suficiente pra conter esse seu lado que quer ser impulsivo?

Beomgyu pensou alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Não. Eu sei que em algum momento vou ser muito impulsivo, mas ao invés de ficar mais tranquilo, isso só me deixa mais nervoso porque fico com medo das consequências e toda essa luta pra um lado meu ganhar me deixa emocionalmente exausto. Eu não consigo mais tentar controlar e tratar de forma racional exatamente pelo cansaço. Eu sei que não vai adiantar ficar com medo, só é difícil. Mas vou continuar minha rotina e fazer tudo o que eu preciso saber, uma hora esse conflito vai diminuindo.

\- Acho que você já tem todas as respostas.

\- É, mas antes de você fazer essas perguntas essas respostas tavam bem bagunçadas. Pensei que você tinha comentado que queria parar de fumar quando ficava muito sobrecarregada.

\- Esse é o primeiro que to fumando e já to sobrecarregada faz 1 semana. Não acho que parar do nada vai funcionar pra mim, mas espero conseguir aos poucos.

\- Tenho certeza que você vai.

SooYoung sorriu para Beomgyu e apagou o restinho de nicotina no cinzeiro. Ela ainda ia tomar um banho e Beomgyu só pegou um pouco de água antes de voltar para o quarto e talvez conseguir dormir. 

  
•••  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Na sexta-feira, Beomgyu vai direto da faculdade para o Poppin' Star. Mesmo que o movimento fosse grande nas férias, quando as aulas voltavam era completamente absurdo. Todos os dias tinham filas enormes pra entrar mesmo que o espaço do bar fosse grande. A maioria consumia por muito tempo para ficar até os shows ou participar do karaokê ou disputavam pra conseguir ficha e colocar alguma música da jukebox.

A blusa de Taehyun ainda estava no seu quarto. Ele estava correndo de um lado pro outro nos dias depois da mudança do amigo pra dar conta de alguns projetos de desenho onde tem que usar várias técnicas e ainda escrever detalhadamente sobre cada uma. Acaba que nem todas tem uma explicação realmente boa nos sites do Google então a única coisa que sobrava era procurar na biblioteca da universidade.

Cumprimentando os colegas que encontrou nos fundos do bar, Beomgyu correu para o armário e trocou de roupa colocando o uniforme completamente escuro com "Poppin' Star" escrito em um rosa neon na blusa. Ele estava alguns minutos atrasado por causa da sua aula, mas o sr. Bang normalmente é compreensível com esses atrasos de minutos.

Ele pode ver Yeonjun servindo mesas quando foi até a gerente, Haseul, para perguntar onde estavam precisando dos seus serviços e naquele momento eram nas mesas. Ela mesma iria para a cozinha ajudar e disse que poderia avisa-la caso precisasse de qualquer coisa.

Já tinha passado das 2 da madrugada quando Yeonjun chegou correndo, com um sorriso e indo até Beomgyu que estava colocando a louça suja na cozinha.

\- Vem atender a mesa 33 – soltou ofegante.

\- Mas eu vou lavar louça agora.

\- Eu lavo. Anda logo antes que outra pessoa atenda a mesa.

Yeonjun praticamente empurrou o amigo para longe da pia larga de inox.

Sem entender muita coisa, Beomgyu foi para o salão procurar a tal mesa 33. De longe, ele podia ver Taehyun sorrindo e conversando com alguém. Sem hesitar, ele foi até a mesa e conseguiu ver que Hyuka era a outra pessoa.

\- Por que não me avisou que vinha? – Perguntou animado.

\- Decidi de última hora e quis fazer surpresa.

\- Fico feliz que tenham vindo então – sorriu para ambos. – Já sabem o que pedir?

\- Eu quero que você escolha pra mim – Taehyun nem olhou o cardápio.

\- Eu vou querer um hambúrguer com filé de frango duplo e molho especial – Hyuka pediu e olhou para Taehyun em seguida dizendo baixinho: - desculpa.

Taehyun fez carinho no braço do amigo.

\- Vou pedir a massa de molho branco e queijos vegetais pra você – Beomgyu disse para Taehyun. – Querem beber alguma coisa?

\- Eu quero milkshake – Hyuka respondeu.

\- Pode ser qualquer refrigerante – Taehyun disse.

\- Volto em alguns minutos.

Beomgyu se despediu, correndo para a cozinha e pedindo o prato especial para Taehyun.

Ele queria muito ficar um pouco parado dentro da cozinha porque sentia que tinham algumas mesas que pareciam fazer questão de chamar por ele ou Yeonjun. Era cansativo atender tantas mesas de uma só vez. O sr. Bang já tinha dito para atenderem no máximo 6 mesas ao mesmo tempo, mas enquanto estava na adrenalina de um lado para o outro, nem sentia tanto cansaço, mas depois de 2 horas esse ritmo já começava a ficar pesado.

Preferindo ficar na cozinha ajudando a prepararem as refeições depois de ter servido as bebidas, foi mais fácil de pegar os pratos para Taehyun e Hyuka mais rápido.

\- Esse prato parece tá muito bom – Taehyun pronunciou assim que a refeição foi colocada na sua frente.

\- Espero que gostem. Ajudei a preparar ambos. Eu vou voltar pra cozinha agora, mas caso precisem, é só pedirem pra me chamar lá.

\- Que horas é o seu intervalo? – Taehyun perguntou com pressa quando viu Beomgyu já se virando.

\- Daqui há – olhou o relógio redondo de ponteiros na parede – 2 horas.

\- Onde a gente pega ficha pro jukebox?

\- Precisa ir no balcão entrar na fila de espera e eles te entregam uma ficha quando tiver na hora de escolher a sua música.

\- Sério que tem fila pra colocar musica? – Hyuka perguntou assustado olhando o bar grande cheio de pessoas em mesas cheias e balcão abarrotado. – Deve ser muito doido trabalhar aqui.

Beomgyu deu risada.

\- Em dia de show fica mais movimentado.

\- Quando sair pro intervalo me manda mensagem – Taehyun pediu.

\- Não precisa me esperar – Beomgyu respondeu se sentindo culpado pensando em Taehyun ali por 2 horas ao invés de ir descansar.

\- Eu não tenho conseguido dormir cedo e a gente só precisa trabalhar amanhã de tarde.

\- Eu vou te mandar mensagem, mas não se sinta obrigado a me esperar. Se quiser ir descansar, me avisa quando chegar bem em casa.

Taehyun sorriu.

\- Tudo bem.

Beomgyu acenou, voltando para a cozinha e começou a ajudar Yeonjun a limpar as louças.

\- Você poderia ter enrolado mais tempo com eles. Ninguém ia contar pro sr. Bang – Yeonjun disse enquanto Beomgyu colocava as luvas.

\- Nah. Prefiro não fazer isso. Eu até gostaria de sentar e comer com o Taehyun e o Hyuka, mas posso fazer isso qualquer outro dia.

\- Nem posso te criticar porque odeio matar serviço ou enrolar. Parece que to fazendo algo bem errado por recebemos muito bem comparado a outros bares ou restaurantes onde os funcionários só trabalham no final de semana.

\- Tanta gente que trata funcionário igual robô e quando algum chefe trata a gente como pessoas até ficamos gratos – Beomgyu deu risada.

Ele voltou a mesa 33 para pegar as louças sujas e foi na cozinha buscar os sorvetes que eles pediram para logo depois voltar a trabalhar internamente.

Em todas as vezes que ia atendê-los, outras mesas o chamavam e ele tinha que ir pedir aos outros colegas de serviço para ir no seu lugar, mas os clientes não pareciam muito satisfeitos com isso. Era cansativo fazer qualquer trabalho fora da cozinha e os clientes ficarem querendo ser atendido por ele.

Haseul sempre dava risada enquanto avisava que tinham mesas pedindo por ele e Yeonjun e dava a escolha se queriam ou não, mas sempre recusavam porque senão não dariam uma pausa sequer no atendimento ao publico.

Beomgyu foi para o balcão quando já tinha passado quase 1 hora na cozinha. De lá, ele conseguia ver Taehyun e Hyuka rindo e conversando. Ele se sentia um pouco idiota sorrindo enquanto via Taehyun gargalhando, mas não conseguia se conter.

Alguns clientes tentaram puxar assunto, mas ele só estava ocupado demais para conseguir se concentrar em manter uma conversa naquele momento.

Quando voltou a olhar para Taehyun, o viu indo até a jukebox e colocar uma musica que não conhecia e também não conseguiu entender bem a letra porque estava em inglês, mas gostou muito e perguntaria para o amigo qual era. Ficou olhando de longe enquanto Taehyun parecia cantar a música com Hyuka e ficou querendo se juntar a eles só para escutar a voz de Taehyun.

Haseul avisou quando estava na hora da sua pausa. Ele pediu a conta da mesa 33 e pagou com um lanche para comer.

Beomgyu mandou mensagem chamando Taehyun e Hyuka para ficarem com ele na pracinha que tem na rua atras do bar.

Saindo pela cozinha, ele seguiu reto e virou a esquerda logo chegando na praça vazia com alguns brinquedos de criança e sentou no banco de madeira pintado na cor amarela.

Ele amava o hambúrguer especial do Poppin' Star, mas enquanto comia o lanche com bastante carne de frango e bacon não sabia se estava se sentindo tão bem assim. Ele tinha pesquisado algumas coisas sobre como as carnes eram feitas e começou a sentir sua vontade de consumir carne cada vez menor, mesmo que ainda comesse. Talvez nem demoraria muito para simplesmente parar de consumir se continuar se lembrando de tudo o que encontrou sobre.

Beomgyu ficou surpreso quando viu Taehyun chegando sozinho. Agora, sem as luzes neon e sem tanta gente em volta ele reparou mais o quanto Taehyun estava simples com uma calça jeans clara rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa branca e ainda assim parecia a pessoa mais bonita da Coreia do Sul. Talvez do mundo todo mesmo.

\- Ei! Por que você pagou a nossa conta? Não precisava – Taehyun disse com um sorriso enorme. Não parecia nenhum pouco chateado.

Beomgyu notou que Taehyun parecia muito feliz hoje. Isso deixava seu coração mais quentinho e acabava ficando feliz por vê-lo assim.

\- Fazia parte do tratamento especial que eu te disse.

\- Eu _realmente_ me senti muito especial te vendo passar os pedidos das outras mesas pra algum colega e só atender a gente.

Beomgyu sorriu, terminando o lanche.

\- Espero que tenha gostado da comida.

\- Foi uma das melhores que já comi. Você tem a receita?

Beomgyu jogou a embalagem no lixo que estava perto do banco e bebeu mais do refrigerante. Quando voltou, ficou com o corpo todo virado para Taehyun, assim como o amigo estava para ele.

\- Sei, mas não posso te dizer. Seria um cliente a menos.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Beomgyu estava tão confortável que quis deitar a cabeça no ombro de Taehyun, mas ultimamente os seus sentimentos pelo amigo tem ficado mais intensos. Ele estava com medo de qualquer toque pudesse fazer isso ficar maior, mesmo sabendo que se só estivesse vendo Taehyun de longe, ainda se apaixonaria mais. Era um caminho sem volta.

\- Sei que nós 2 estamos bem ocupados e sempre estávamos nos falando por mensagem, mas eu senti a sua falta – Taehyun disse baixo, mas era o suficiente para Beomgyu escutar.

Beomgyu olhou para o amigo, que já o encarava com os olhos grandes e bonitos. Achou ter visto alguma expectativa neles, mas deve ter sido alguma coisa que a sua mente estava fantasiando.

\- Também senti a sua.

Eles continuaram parados assim, perdidos dento do olhar do outro. Beomgyu queria beijar Taehyun naquele momento, mas ele nunca poderia fazer sem saber se o amigo se estava bem com isso e dentro da sua cabeça, o outro não o vê como algo mais que amigo.

Mordendo o lábio, Beomgyu abaixou a cabeça, mexendo na lata de Sprite na sua mão e balançou um pouco a sua cabeça.

\- Eu acho que essa semana devo terminar os trabalhos que passaram, não sei se seus horários também vão ficar menos difíceis.

\- Tô pensando em parar de trabalhar – Taehyun disse, deixando Beomgyu surpreso. – Eu não tô dando conta de trabalhar e ler todos os textos. São muitos. Esses dias um professor passou um de 150 páginas pra ler em uma semana sendo que _todas_ as matérias também passam textos. Acho que talvez eu possa tentar uma bolsa e tenho bastante dinheiro guardado, dá pra me manter uns 2 anos pagando as contas e podendo sair – deu de ombros. – Mas vou sentir falta de ver o Hyuka todo dia.

\- Trabalhar todos os dias fazendo faculdade com tanta coisa é realmente mais difícil de manter o ritmo. Se você acha que não vale a pena esperar pra ver se consegue ficar adaptado nessa nova rotina, vai te fazer bem se dedicar completamente à faculdade.

\- Não completamente, talvez 80%. Vou fazer um teste essa semana pra ser baixista da banda do Soobin.

Beomgyu olhou para Taehyun com os olhos largos.

\- Você toca? Nunca comentou.

\- Sim, mas eu sempre toco mais sozinho e nunca levei muito a serio. Essa semana quando eu ficava meio tenso com tanto texto fiquei tocando pra relaxar e tentei prestar mais atenção para não errar e essas coisas. Ao invés de me sentir mais sobrecarregado, fiquei mais relaxado.

\- Você precisa me deixar te ver tocando algum dia.

Taehyun sorriu e levou a mão ao cabelo de Beomgyu, fazendo um carinho leve e Beomgyu teve que se segurar para não fechar os olhos.

\- Quando você quiser e puder.

\- Me avisa quando você passar? Quero comemorar com você – Taehyun sorriu.

\- Aviso sim.

\- Ah! Qual era aquela música que você colocou no jukebox?

\- Chateau do Tokio Hotel. Você gostou? – Beomgyu balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

\- Gostei mesmo não entendendo a letra.

\- A letra também é muito boa. Depois vê.

O celular de Beomgyu tocou, avisando que o seu horário de pausa tinha terminado.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Taehyun pediu.

\- Claro.

\- Você tava até agora sem comer nada? Lembro que me disse sobre entrar no serviço logo depois da faculdade.

\- Não. Eu paro um pouco e como coisas tipo biscoito antes, mas gosto de parar e relaxar às 4 horas da madrugada. Já reparei que as 2 horas restantes passam mais rápido assim.

\- Fico mais tranquilo então. Eu queria esperar você sair, mas tô morrendo de sono, então vou deixar esse plano pra outro dia – disse franzindo o nariz, inconformado por sentir tanto sono agora.

\- Não precisa se incomodar com isso, sempre volto com o Yeonjun – Taehyun fez um pequeno bico.

\- Mas eu queria te acompanhar e dormir na sua república.

\- Você pode dormir lá sempre que quiser, não precisa ser hoje. Vamos voltar? Vai ser mais seguro se pegar um uber na frente do bar.

Taehyun acenou, levantando com Beomgyu, que ainda esperou o amigo entrar no uber antes de voltar ao serviço.

As 2 horas restantes passaram leves e com Yeonjun provocando Beomgyu dizendo o quanto ele estava apaixonadinho por Taehyun.


	4. 4/4

A primeira coisa que Taehyun fez depois de terminar a conversa com Soobin, Jinsoul e Jungeun foi mandar mensagem para Beomgyu contando que passou no teste e seria baixista da CROWN.

A banda posta constantemente em um canal do Youtube. Eles fazem covers e músicas autorais. Pelo o que Soobin disse, ele já vendeu as letras de algumas para empresas grandes e ainda tinha os direitos para tocar quando quisesse, mas como não contava, as pessoas acabavam achando que fazia parte dos covers que faziam e não das músicas autorais. O dinheiro que eles ganhavam por causa das views era sempre dividido igualmente, mas o dinheiro da venda das composições ficava apenas com o criador delas. Na maioria, todos participavam de alguma forma.

Eles quiseram saber se Taehyun já tinha escrito alguma música ou melodia, mas o máximo que ele fazia era escrever poemas e sempre os esconder ou apagar porque ficava envergonhado por achar que estavam muito ruins. Eles disseram que era muito fácil transformar poemas em musicas, mas isso dependia do quanto Taehyun ficaria confortável mostrando.

Pensando agora, o que ele tinha a perder? Não era como se ele não soubesse levar em consideração uma crítica construtiva e fazia um tempo desde a última vez que escreveu um poema. Talvez se fizesse um agora não ficaria envergonhado.

Beomgyu demorou para responder, mas Taehyun não ligava para isso. Ele mesmo demora pra responder em vários momentos por estar fazendo algum trabalho da faculdade.

Era o seu primeiro dia sem emprego e já sentia falta do Kamal Tattoo mesmo que esteja conseguindo entrar seu ritmo de universitário mais facilmente assim.

_**Beomgyu:** a gente precisa comemorar_

_**Beomgyu:** quando você tem algum tempo livre?_

_**Taehyun:** eu tenho que ler alguns textos, mas posso fazer uma pausa_

_**Taehyun:** não tenho obrigações com trabalho mais_

_**Beomgyu:** sera que você vai trocar o dia pela noite como a maioria dos universitarios?_

_**Taehyun:** não sei, mas se isso significar que vamos passar mais tempo juntos então não vou achar ruim_

_**Beomgyu:** você flerta assim com todos os seus amigos?_

_**Taehyun:** você é o único, na verdade_

_**Beomgyu:** fico feliz em saber disso_

_**Beomgyu:** eu não sei se conseguiria lidar com ciúmes_

_**Taehyun:** prometo só ter olhos pra você, então não precisa sentir ciúmes_

_**Beomgyu:** ta perfeito_

_**Beomgyu:** a gente podia sair no sábado_

_**Beomgyu:** posso trabalhar durante algum dia da semana por isso_

_**Taehyun:** se for te atrapalhar muito a gente podia fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse sair_

_**Beomgyu:** não vai me atrapalhar_

_**Taehyun:** então pode ser no sábado mesmo _   
  


Taehyun se sentiu mais animado do que estava antes, era como se Beomgyu fosse a sua dose de adrenalina.

Ele lembrou de perguntar a Soobin onde era uma casa de eventos que ele comentou ir às vezes e ser legal por ter uma grande parte aberta. Talvez ele pudesse ir lá com Beomgyu para comemorarem.

Vendo os horários do Poppin' Star, ele chamou Hyuka para voltar lá com ele na sexta-feira e verem o show de uma Drag Queen. Antes de sair do Kamal Tattoo, seu amigo tinha perguntado um pouco sem graça se Taehyun conhecia algum canal no YouTube de drags já que sabia sobre Taehyun ficar vendo vídeos de maquiagens para passar o tempo. Segundo Hyuka, ele tinha visto o RuPaul's Drag Race depois de ver algumas contas de Instagram de artistas que participaram e começou a ter mais interesse nisso. Taehyun sentiu que o seu amigo estava um tanto incerto quando lhe contou e sentiu que deveria apoiá-lo e estar ali para deixar claro que não havia motivo algum de se sentir um pouco tímido de estar gostando de consumir esse conteúdo e talvez até se interessando se tornar drag.

Suas aulas começaram a se aprofundar mais nos conteúdos dos textos e ele se viu com a necessidade de tomar bastante café. Era como se a cada gole ele relaxasse ao invés de ficar agitado. Isso o fez começar a levar uma garrafa apenas dele para a faculdade. Claro que não estava tomando tudo sozinho, era mais uma coisa para passar mais tempo com Beomgyu. Assim que o chamou para sair um pouco da aula e tomar um pouco do seu café, o loiro respondeu que logo o encontraria.

Eles combinaram de se encontrar atrás de um bloco, em que tinha um banco, uma árvore bem larga e algumas gramas onde gatos ficavam relaxando por causa do pouco fluxo de pessoas. Beomgyu estava com um casaco jeans fino na cintura, provavelmente porque o ar condicionado da sua sala estava forte, assim como na de Taehyun.

Ele estava gostando de só ficar observando Beomgyu a cada dia que passava. O loiro tinha um jeito próprio que ao mesmo tempo era encantador e atraente, além disso, dava para ver que Beomgyu não tinha a mínima ideia do quanto a atenção de Taehyun estava presa nele. Era exatamente isso que Taehyun não entendia; Beomgyu não tinha notado ou apenas fingia muito bem?

\- Demorei muito? – Beomgyu perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Taehyun, que balançou a cabeça negando.

Taehyun ofereceu um copo com um plástico mais firme que o descartável e o encheu como Beomgyu queria. Ele esperou o amigo experimentar. Os olhos de Beomgyu se arregalaram de surpresa e ele olhou para Taehyun, que deu uma leve risada.

\- Seu café conseguiu ficar melhor do que o que fez no estúdio. Você deveria vender.

\- Quem sabe um dia – disse pegando o seu próprio copo e abrindo a garrafa vermelha para se servir também.

\- O bom é que é bem mais forte que os que vendem. Eu até queria começar a trazer de casa, mas meu café nunca fica tão bom.

\- Eu posso te ensinar – Taehyun ofereceu.

\- Você estaria salvando a minha vida. Oh! Olha ali! – Apontou para o gatinho branco de manchas cinzas que parou e miou para eles, de longe. – Meu Deus, que fofo – fez uma voz mais fina. - Vou lá.

Disse animado. Taehyun deu risada. Talvez o café em Beomgyu fizesse um efeito completamente diferente do que faz nele.

Beomgyu se aproximou lentamente movendo os dedos como se estivesse com alguma coisa de comer, enganando o pobre filhote de gato, que movia o focinho tentando cheirar alguma coisa.

O gato deixou que ele se aproximasse e fizesse carinho na sua cabeça, fechando os olhos. Taehyun ficou sorrindo, observando Beomgyu rindo de felicidade quando deixou a mão parada e o filhotinho roçou os bigodes nele.

\- Queria adotar ele – comentou com um olhar apaixonado para o felino.

\- Na sua república não pode? – Taehyun indagou.

\- Eu não sei. Seria um gasto a mais. Eu teria que perguntar para o Yeonjun e a SooYoung se poderíamos.

\- Qualquer coisa eu posso falar com o Soobin e a gente adota ele – Taehyun ofereceu. – Aí você teria certeza que alguém estaria cuidando dele.

Beomgyu direcionou o seu olhar alegre para Taehyun que sentiu como se seu coração pudesse derreter.

\- Aí eu seria obrigado a me mudar pra sua república porque além de você ainda teria esse bebê.

Taehyun mordeu o interior das suas bochechas tentando conter o sorriso, mas não aguentou.

Beomgyu levantou para voltar a sentar ao lado de Taehyun e tomar mais café e se despediu do gatinho, mas ele o seguiu e roçou em suas pernas antes de subir no seu colo. Taehyun aproveitou para acariciar as orelhas manchadas de cinza.

\- Acho que ele te adotou.

\- Vou perguntar agora se posso adotar ele – disse pegando o celular para tirar uma foto e mandar no grupo com os amigos. – E como você ta se sentindo agora que ta em uma banda famosa no Youtube? Vai ter vídeo te apresentando? – Beomgyu perguntou enquanto terminava de digitar.

\- Acho que sim. A Jungeun disse que quer fazer. Ela e a Jinsoul são as que mais gravam vídeos fora os de música. Parece que muita gente que segue eles pede pro Soobin participar mais, mas ele se sente mais à vontade participando de poucos.

\- Você é ótimo lidando com o público, acho que vai poder ajudar bastante as meninas nisso.

\- Eu espero que quem já segue a banda goste de mim. Parece que a outra baixista era bem popular.

\- Você vai conseguir ser popular do seu jeitinho. É impossível não ser. Sempre noto as pessoas olhando pra você como se me odiassem por estar perto e isso evitar que se aproximem.

Parando pra pensar agora, o número de pessoas da faculdade o seguindo e reagindo aos seus stories puxando algum assunto aumentou enquanto nas primeiras semanas as pessoas faziam isso aleatoriamente quando o viam pessoalmente. Notando isso agora, ele até ficou feliz das pessoas não atrapalharem seus momentos com Beomgyu.

\- Tomara que isso aconteça com a audiência do canal.

\- Claro que vai. É impossível não se apaixonarem por você.

Taehyun sorriu vendo a oportunidade de fazer uma brincadeira-não-tão-brincadeira-assim.

\- Experiência própria? Foi assim que se apaixonou por mim?

Taehyun observou a reação de Beomgyu pelos segundos seguintes. O loiro pareceu surpreso, como se tivesse sido descoberto, então analisou Taehyun e deu uma risada sem graça.

\- Claro. Então, você já ouviu falar da Casa Alta? – Taehyun achou curioso o fato de Beomgyu ter ficado tão sem graça e a mudança de assunto.

_Que ele esteja gostando de mim também._

\- Até agora não.

\- Yeonjun foi lá durante as férias e disse ser um bom lugar pra se divertir e essas coisas. Não ficaria muito longe das nossas repúblicas também.

\- Podemos ir nesse lugar então.

\- Então tá perfeito, a gente decide a hora de ir e eu te busco na sua república.

Eles ficaram um tempo ali, tomando café e mimando o gatinho até Beomgyu receber a mensagem dos amigos dizendo que seria ótimo adotarem um felino. Beomgyu ficou completamente feliz e pediu para Taehyun ficar com o bichinho até ele pegar as suas coisas na sala porque já iria para casa e pararia em um petshop no caminho para comprar o básico que ele precisasse. Taehyun ofereceu para pagar a castração por isso normalmente evitar que os gatos se metam em brigas e os mantém com menos chances de morrerem cedo.

Quando Beomgyu voltou, Taehyun decidiu que iria com ele para ajudar a empurrar a bicicleta. Era uma desculpa idiota, mas ele não ligava desde que o loiro não fizesse perguntas e estranhasse.

Era quase 21h da noite quando Beomgyu andava de um lado pro outro no petshop com o gatinho no colo e conversava com ele animadamente. Taehyun sentia como se o seu rosto pudesse doer pela primeira vez de tanto sorrir. Era impossível não querer vê-lo assim todos os dias. Ele vinha sentindo essa vontade de manter Beomgyu próximo e o ver feliz desse jeito sempre.

O que Beomgyu lhe contou no dia da sua mudança ainda não saia da sua cabeça e cada vez que o via sorrindo, se perguntava como alguém teve a coragem de fazê-lo ser quem não era. Taehyun achava que a maior beleza de Beomgyu vinha de quem ele era, da sua personalidade, jeito e gosto e querer que ele mudasse isso era a mesma coisa que destruir o que o faz ser mais bonito do que a maioria das pessoas. Ele o achava muito atraente sim, mas se Beomgyu fosse um completo babaca, ele duvidava que ficaria tão interessado como está.

Com ração, areia e algumas telas pra instalar nas janelas, Taehyun carregava o gatinho sonolento no seu colo enquanto Beomgyu fazia questão de tentar equilibrar tudo que estava amarrado sozinho na bike.

Taehyun passou a maior parte do tempo só segundo Beomgyu com os olhos e o observando. Ele tentava se controlar para não deixar o outro desconfortável, mas como parar uma coisa que o traz uma sensação tão boa?

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Taehyun ficou na sala movendo um barbante de um lado pro outro distraindo o gato para que Beomgyu colocasse a tela em todas as janelas.

\- Você deveria tomar cuidado com coisas que podem quebrar. Ele não ta acostumado a ficar em casa e mesmo sendo tão pequeno pode subir nas coisas e sair tombando tudo. Ah! Quando algum de vocês tiver tempo, marca um horário com os alunos de veterinária. Eles atendem bichinhos dos estudantes da nossa faculdade e dão as vacinas como parte do estágio pra se formarem e são acompanhados pelos professores – Taehyun sugeriu.

\- Como você sabe disso? – Beomgyu perguntou.

\- Sobre o gato poder quebrar as coisas eu sei por causa de um canal que acompanho e posta sobre essas coisas. Os veterinários eu soube porque comentaram isso numa roda de conversa que eu tava na primeira semana.

\- Vou ver isso amanhã mesmo. Obrigado.

Taehyun já tinha decidido que quando chegasse em casa, procuraria alguns brinquedos de gatos que poderiam ser feitos por ele mesmo.

Beomgyu soltou uma exclamação e saiu correndo pro quarto depois de instalar a caixa de areia e voltou com uma blusa branca dobrada.

Taehyun soltou o barbante no chão onde estava ajoelhado e pegou a blusa, vendo que ali estava o desenho que pediu.

A silhueta dele e Beomgyu na bicicleta enquanto o espaço que parecia ser o céu tinham estrelas e a lua. Todas as linhas eram em azul e vermelho.

\- Eu coloquei a constelação de peixes e aquário, mas acho que acaba não ficando muito claro pra quem não procura ver.

\- Você lembrou do meu signo? – Taehyun perguntou sorrindo. – Eu só te disse isso uma vez.

\- Eu lembro tudo o que você diz. Talvez eu tenha pesquisado um pouco sobre aquário pra saber com quem tô lidando – disse, brincando.

\- Eu posso te mandar meu mapa porque não gosto muito do meu signo solar – Taehyun ofereceu.

\- Eu não sei ler bem, mas aceito. Por que não gosta do seu signo solar?

\- A maioria das pessoas de aquário que conheci são muito manipuladoras e acabam demonstrando uma realidade que não existe pra serem vistos como querem. Eu não acho isso muito honesto e acabo ficando naquela parte de aquário que prefere ser do seu próprio jeito.

\- Eu nunca reparei muito nisso. Acho que a coisa que mais sei sobre o meu signo é sobre pessoas de peixes viverem no próprio mundo.

\- Normalmente vocês são péssimos em se expressarem por sentirem tudo de um jeito bem único – Taehyun deu risada e Beomgyu fez careta.

\- Não posso negar muito essa parte. Não sei como consigo me expressar com Yeonjun e SooYoung.

\- Espero que a gente conviva por bastante tempo pra você conseguir se expressar facilmente comigo e nos entendermos perfeitamente.

\- Acho que a gente já se entende muito bem se eu for parar pra comparar como minhas outras relações tavam quando tinham o mesmo tempo que a minha com você tem agora.

\- Isso me faz sentir como se eu te deixasse confortável e gosto dessa ideia – disse divagando um pouco observando os traços bonitos de Beomgyu. – Obrigado pela blusa – agradeceu, sorrindo. – Ela ficou mais perfeita do que na minha cabeça quando te pedi pra fazer. Agora talvez eu te peça outras também.

\- Vou ficar feliz em ser seu design particular. Quer comer alguma coisa? Vou assar um pão com queijo pra você.

Ele não esperou pela resposta de Taehyun e foi seguido pelo gatinho ainda sem nome.

Ficando ali, relaxado esperando Beomgyu fazer algo para que comesse e olhando a blusa que havia sido feita para ele, Taehyun sentia que já estava acostumada com o loiro na sua vida. Não era como se tivesse volta e ele nem queria que tivesse.

Eles comeram no chão fresco da sala. Quando já passava das 23h e Yeonjun e SooYoung chegaram encantados pelo novo membro da república, Taehyun decidiu que ia para casa. Beomgyu não deixou que ele fosse sozinho como queria e saiu atrás de Taehyun que tentou ver se conseguia ir mais rápido e não incomodar Beomgyu para que o levasse em casa.

Puxando-o pela cintura, Beomgyu levou Taehyun até onde a bike estava fechada para que pudessem ir até o apartamento do outro.

Taehyun não queria abafar as suas vontades, então colocou os braços completamente em volta da cintura de Beomgyu. Ele não o abraçou forte para não atrapalhar, mas era bom ficar com os braços em volta dele.

Quando chegaram na frente do seu prédio, Beomgyu parecia sem jeito e Taehyun só fingiu que não notou para não deixá-lo mais tímido.

\- Obrigado por ter me trazido.

\- Se for assim então obrigado por ter me acompanhado até o petshop.

\- Não precisa me agradecer por isso.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos. Taehyun não tinha vergonha de olhar direta e abertamente para Beomgyu, mas o loiro sempre ficava tímido em pouco tempo, logo abaixou a cabeça olhou para a mão que segurava a bike e mordeu o lábio antes de falar novamente:

\- Vou voltar pra casa agora então. Ainda precisamos arranjar um nome pro nosso gatinho.

\- Me avisa quando chegar em casa e depois me diz o nome que escolherem – Beomgyu acenou.

\- Tudo bem. Agora vou indo então.

Taehyun queria pedir para Beomgyu subir e dormir com ele de novo, mas sabia que não podia atrelar a sua vida completamente com a de Beomgyu e ambos tinham as suas obrigações separadamente. Só que ainda queria ter uma relação mais próxima do outro que não fosse apenas amizade.

Sorrindo e acenando, Taehyun observou o amigo subir na bicicleta e começar a pedalar pra ir embora.

Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para o final da rua onde o loiro tinha sumido antes de subir para o seu apartamento, abraçando a blusa dobrada. Quando abriu a porta, viu Soobin comendo lamen no sofá enquanto assistia um show de variedades.

\- Boa noite, hyung. Como você tá? – Perguntou sorrindo, depois de trancar a porta e sentou do lado do colega de república.

\- Tô ok. E você?

\- Tô bem.

\- Você ainda não olhou no grupo, né?

\- Não. Eu fiquei na casa de Beomgyu com o gatinho que ele adotou.

\- Jungeun e Jinsoul querem saber se você vai participar dos vlogs e daqueles outros vídeos mais descontraídos que elas fazem.

\- Claro. É até bom pra quem já acompanha a banda me conhecer mais.

\- Fico feliz que esteja fazendo parte da banda agora. Você é tão carismático quanto a nossa antiga baixista. Talvez até mais – Soobin disse parecendo feliz, mas Taehyun sempre notava que ele parecia cansado. Exausto, como se carregasse o peso do mundo. Eles ainda não tinham intimidade o suficiente, então Taehyun evitava perguntar qualquer coisa sobre.

\- Quem acompanha vocês não pede pra você aparecer mais? – Perguntou o que estava na sua cabeça desde que soube sobre Soobin não ser muito presente nas vídeos de brincadeiras e às vezes aparecia bem pouco nos vlogs.

\- Eles sempre pediam, mas eu fiz um vídeo explicando que não me sinto bem aparecendo a não ser pra tocar e cantar e que me sinto muito mal e exposto quando não é assim. Pedi pra quando verem alguém falando sobre isso nos comentários, mandassem o vídeo pra informar essas pessoas. Nosso público foi bem compreensível comigo mesmo que as vezes digam que queriam me conhecer mais. Fico grato por eles entenderem.

\- Que bom que não jogam essa pressão em você. Tem muita gente que trabalha com internet que sofre muita cobrança.

\- Talvez seja porque nosso público é diferente. Nós somos uma banda underground que não tem pretensão de deixar de ser. A gente só quer compartilhar nossos trabalhos e nossas músicas. Acaba que o publico que atraímos na maioria acaba sendo bem consciente.

\- Fico feliz em saber que não vou ficar sendo cobrado – disse com humor.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo por isso. Você só vai fazer e participar do que quiser.

Eles ficaram um tempinho jogados no sofá até Taehyun se arrastar para o quarto e ler os textos e pesquisar mais sobre História Medieval. Ele colocou música para poder focar melhor porque era muita palavra que tinha contexto diferente na época que o texto foi escrito e a leitura que poderia ser consideravelmente rápida, estava sendo lenta por precisar fazer tanta pesquisa. Ele se consolou pensando que quando se acostumasse com a diferença de palavras e contextos seria mais fácil de ler sem precisar parar tanto.

Ele estudou por 3 horas seguidas. Seus ombros estavam pesados e ele só queria sair do quarto.

Pegando o celular e respondendo Beomgyu, Taehyun foi para o terraço do prédio enquanto vestia a blusa que Beomgyu tinha desenhado para ele.

Beomgyu ainda estava acordado e segundo ele, estava completamente entediado sem conseguir dormir. Taehyun mordeu o lábio antes de finalmente mandar uma mensagem perguntando se ele queria ir ali ficar no terraço com ele. Assim que leu a resposta afirmativa, Taehyun abriu um sorriso enorme e era como se tivesse tomado um energético e se sentia mais contente, completamente vivo.

Voltando para o seu apartamento, ele abriu o portão pelo interfone para que Beomgyu subisse e o esperou para que fossem juntos para o terraço.

O vento ali em cima estava consideravelmente mais fresco, ainda dava para ouvir o barulho da cidade e ver o movimento mesmo sendo 4 da manhã. Beomgyu vestia uma blusa igual a que fez para Taehyun. O moreno sorriu para um Beomgyu um tanto nervoso.

\- Você vai usar pra dormir? – Perguntou o loiro.

\- Nem sei. Eu só quero usar bastante essa blusa. Talvez eu precise que você faça outra pra mim.

Beomgyu abriu os braços dizendo:

\- Estou ai seu dispor – causando uma risada em Taehyun. Ele não conseguia parar de rir quando estava com Beomgyu.

\- Então... escolheram o nome pro novo membro da república de vocês?

\- A gente ta em duvida entre Apolo ou Bonitinho. SooYoung quer que seja Apolo por causa do deus e tal e Yeonjun quer que seja Bonitinho porque o gato é bonitinho.

\- E qual você acha melhor?

\- Não tenho preferência. O gato parece atendido aos 2 nomes então acho que nem ele tenha preferência também.

\- Sempre que puder pode me mandar fotos e vídeos dele?

\- Claro.

\- Então... você podia dormir aqui. Seria bem ruim ter que voltar pra casa morrendo de sono depois que amanhecer.

\- Você me chamou pra cá pra poder perguntar isso? – Perguntou com os olhos cerrados.

\- Não acredito que você descobriu meu plano tão facilmente – Taehyun brincou.

\- Já percebeu que a gente sempre se encontra pra conversar às 4 da manhã? – Beomgyu perguntou olhando para a cidade.

\- É um horário bem estranho pra conversar.

\- Não diria estranho, mas tudo que a gente faz é do nosso jeito então é meio natural que até nossos encontros sejam em horários diferentes do comum.

\- Então a gente pode considerar as 4 da manhã a nossa hora – Beomgyu sorriu parecendo divagar um pouco com a fala de Taehyun. – Você quer ir comigo amanhã procurar uma bike pra mim?

\- Acho que posso. Vou só mandar mensagem pra SooYoung e o Yeonjun. Acho que não temos compromisso nenhum na república amanhã porque o Yeonjun disse alguma coisa sobre ir ver uma mesa de uns pesquisadores LGBT+.

\- Sobre o que vai ser?

\- Não sei exatamente o tópico, mas acho que cada um tem um trabalho. Yeonjun tava dizendo que queria ir pra fazer perguntas porque achou os trabalhos meio excludentes.

\- Dependendo da hora a gente poderia ir – Taehyun sugeriu.

\- Vou ver com ele. Mas aí não vou poder te ver depois da aula pra ler os textos que preciso.

Taehyun queria perguntar se poderia ficar na república de Beomgyu para que eles pudessem ficar juntos lendo os seus respectivos textos, mas ele sabia que era importante cada um ter suas horas sozinho mesmo que a sua vontade diga o contrário disso. Era muito fácil acabar brigando quando as rotinas ficavam completamente entrelaçadas e ele não quer arriscar ser uma pessoa ruim na vida do outro.

\- Tudo bem. Essa mesa vai valer horas acadêmicas?

Beomgyu deu risada antes de responder.

\- Vai sim. É bom já ta se preocupando com isso. Eu passei meu primeiro período inteiro perdendo várias horas. Só fui saber o quanto era importante nas primeiras férias.

\- Minha irmã me deu um sermão sobre levar as horas acadêmicas a serio quando soube que eu passei pra faculdade.

\- Ela é uma pessoa sensata então. Meus veteranos não falaram qualquer coisa sobre isso. Enfim, você vai tocar alguma música pra mim hoje? – Taehyun sorriu.

\- Qual música você quer?

\- Acho que não ligo muito desde que você esteja tocando algo.

\- Vou fazer um freestyle então.

\- Já to esperando pelo dia que você vai me mostrar alguma música que criou.

\- Minha primeira música vai ser sobre você – Taehyun afirmou.

Ele observou as expressões passarem de dúvida para surpresa.

\- Espero que eu seja uma boa inspiração – Beomgyu disse baixo, evitando contato visual com Taehyun que não conseguia parar de observar o rosto do outro.

\- Você é minha musa, então considero mais que uma "boa" inspiração.

Beomgyu olhou para a cidade e ficou movendo os braços, coçou as mãos e naquele momento Taehyun notou que o outro estava se sentindo ansioso e deduziu que poderia ser por não saber o que responder.

\- Vamos entrar. Tem um canal que fica passando vídeos a essa hora e depois eu toco pra você. A não ser que esteja com sono – Taehyun disse mudando de assunto.

Talvez devesse parar de dizer tantas coisas assim para Beomgyu porque só deixava o outro sem saber o que responder. Não era uma linguagem corporal completamente negativa como se o loiro estivesse sendo pressionado, mas deixá-lo sem palavras também pode ser uma forma de pressionar. A última coisa que Taehyun queria era deixar Beomgyu desconfortável.

Beomgyu acenou, concordando e eles desceram. Taehyun pegou um pouco da limonada que tinha feito e eles tomaram juntos enquanto o canal passava vídeos pop do inicio dos anos 2000. Eles começaram cantando sentados, depois faziam algumas coreografias, ainda no sofá até Beomgyu mostrar que sabia a coreografia inteira de Oops... I Did It Again da Britney Spears e Taehyun querer aprender. Eles criaram as próprias coreografias para algumas músicas da Avril Lavigne. Taehyun ficava cada vez mais feliz em ouvir a risada de Beomgyu e era uma das coisas que mais estava gostando de escutar.

Taehyun pegou o seu baixo verde claro no quarto quando já estavam mais cansados. Beomgyu se recusou a pedir qualquer música específica e quis que Taehyun apenas tocasse qualquer coisa. O moreno ficou só deixando os seus dedos se moverem pelas cordas formando acordes.

Com os olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, ele não viu que Beomgyu o olhava desde o rosto até as mãos como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe daquele momento para sempre na sua mente.

Eles comeram alguns biscoitos antes de tomarem banho para dormir e mais uma vez, eles dormiram na cama ao invés de Taehyun ir buscar o colchonete no quarto de Soobin.

Beomgyu estava exausto, logo caiu no sono. Taehyun ainda ficou alguns minutos acordado, sorrindo enquanto via o outro dormindo até adormecer também.

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram quando Soobin já tinha saído e Yeonjun disse que a mesa seria às 16h. Ambos decidiram que iriam enquanto tomavam café na cozinha às 13h da tarde.

Beomgyu ainda estava sonolento e Taehyun não puxou muito assunto, só fez um pouco de carinho na cabeça do loiro enquanto ele ia ficando completamente desperto e sorria para o amigo todas as vezes que o pegava encarando.

Taehyun ainda estava se acostumando com o sentimento de estar tão apegado á alguém e sentir essa vontade incontrolável de admirar o outro de todas as formas possíveis e tinha que se controlar para não demonstrar demais, afinal, seus sentimentos são só seus, Beomgyu não tem nenhuma responsabilidade sobre eles e muito menos precisa aceitá-los.

Taehyun podia ver esses momentos na sua rotina por muito tempo, mas sabia que deveria ter paciência.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre histórias de quando estavam na escola. Taehyun descobriu que Beomgyu nunca seguiu muitas regras, sempre pulava o muro, tinha a sua própria técnica de nunca ser pego e isso exigia que fizesse tudo sozinho. Segundo ele, quanto mais gente sabe um segredo, mais chances de alguém descobrir.

Contou também sobre seus amigos de Daegu e que mesmo sentindo falta de quando eles tinham alguma compatibilidade. Ainda entendia que as pessoas mudavam e é só normal que não vamos conseguir manter todos nas nossas vidas para sempre. A maioria dos seus amigos de lá acabaram preferindo ficar na cidade, fazer algum curso técnico ou começar a trabalhar por não terem a oportunidade de ir pra faculdade. Tinha um outro amigo dele que também era universitário, mas que não tinha muito em comum com ele por fazer parte do grupo "hétero" que faz "coisas de héteros" machistas e Beomgyu não se sente confortável em manter contato com pessoas assim.

Taehyun ficava feliz por ele ter encontrado Yeonjun e SooYoung aqui e não ficar sozinho. Mesmo que algumas pessoas lidem muito bem com isso, ainda é bom ter com quem contar por perto.

\- Eu te acho uma das pessoas mais complexas que já conheci – Beomgyu disse enquanto passava os dedos preguiçosamente pelo próprio cabelo e observava Taehyun terminando de responder as mensagens no seu grupo de História Contemporânea.

Ele parou, surpreso, ao escutar a frase de Beomgyu.

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Você.

\- Eu não sou complexo, Beomgyu. Talvez você só tenha conhecido pessoas que seguiam um padrão, mas não sou complexo.

\- Claro que é. Você é uma daquelas pessoas bem borboletas sociais, mas mesmo assim não tem muita gente que sabe coisas íntimas sobre você e tem poucos amigos. Sempre vê as coisas pela razão mesmo que faça escolhas seguindo suas paixões e gostos. Você nunca parece colocar expectativas em ninguém e vê as pessoas como elas realmente são, não pela visão romantizada que aprendemos a usar com quem gostamos. E tudo isso ainda não significa que os seus sentimentos são rasos, é bem o contrário na verdade. Quando eu olho nos seus olhos consigo ver tudo o que você sente no momento. Por exemplo, quando você estava no seu trabalho, na primeira vez que nos vimos. Você estava simpático e claramente amava seu trabalho, que mesmo cansativo ainda dava para ver que essa era a sua última preocupação. No bar, você parecia só estar vivendo completamente aquele momento com o Hyuka e se divertindo sem ligar se o lugar tava muito cheio ou não ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Quando você veio falar comigo na pracinha, você parecia tá inteiramente ali naquele momento e realmente se sentia bem de ta comigo.

Taehyun encarou Beomgyu e absorveu cada palavra que saiu dos lábios bonitos do loiro.

\- E como eu tô me sentindo agora?

Beomgyu desencostou do sofá, aproximando mais o seu corpo de Taehyun e analisou os olhos do outro.

\- Acho que você gostou do que eu disse – sorriu.

Taehyun nunca se sentiu tão exposto, e ao contrário do que imaginou que sentiria nesse momento, ele gostou.

\- Você parece pensar muito sobre mim pra chegar a uma conclusão com toda essa linha de raciocínio.

\- É claro, até converso com meus amigos sobre você.

Taehyun sorriu.

\- Você podia falar mais vezes sobre como se sente sobre mim. Gostei de escutar isso de você.

\- Não garanto fazer isso sempre. Vai depender se meu lado impulsivo vai ganhar.

\- Esse "lado mais impulsivo" aparecer depende de alguma coisa que eu faça?

\- Não, isso depende apenas da minha briga entre meus lados.

\- Espero conhecer cada um desses seus lados.

Eles ficaram imóveis, apenas se encararam parecendo satisfeitos por estarem se abrindo tanto um para o outro e não queriam quebrar esse momento.

Mais uma vez, Taehyun queria acabar com a distância entre eles e experimentar como seria beijar Beomgyu. Talvez o tempo deixasse de existir no momento em que um apenas conseguia enxergar o outro. Mas seu celular chamou a sua atenção enquanto continuava recendo mensagens no seu grupo e o fez acordar da hipnose.   
  
  
  
  
  


•••  
  
  
  


Taehyun comprou sua bike antes de irem para a faculdade. Ela é amarela, bem leve da forma que ele gosta mais. Ele e Beomgyu foram para a palestra que ainda estava começando.

Taehyun estava com a blusa que Beomgyu desenhou e notava que o de cabelos loiros o olhava sorrindo por isso algumas vezes.

A maior parte do auditório estava cheia, apenas no fundo tinha mais espaço. Taehyun reconheceu Soobin pelo cabelo castanho escuro que estava começando a ficar um pouco comprido e pela jaqueta jeans com bordado de flores vermelhas. Ele foi até lá com Beomgyu que olhava em volta e apontou para Yeonjun mais na frente.

\- A mesa já começou? - Taehyun perguntou baixo para Soobin.

\- Já. O primeiro que falou foi um que escreveu um artigo bem famoso sobre as boates LGBT+, o segundo foi um que escreveu um ensaio sobre a comunidade de uma forma mais antropológica com entrevistas e essas coisas. Quem tá falando agora é sobre o TCC que escreveu que fala da comunidade trans aqui na Coréia do Sul. O que tá na ponta é o professor Kim que tá coordenando – apontou na ordem que estavam sentados. Taehyun acenou.

\- Obrigado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Quem estava falando agora, era o terceiro na mesa. Ele contou sobre como teve facilidade de entrevistar principalmente pelo nome verdadeiro das pessoas não serem revelados, mas que tinha sido difícil acompanhar a semana de cada um que entrevistou e sobre a militância. Taehyun se sentiu desconfortável quando o autor pareceu dizer sobre a pessoa bissexual que entrevistou com um pouco de desdém, principalmente quando comentou sobre a pessoa estar em um relacionamento hétero, além de citar brevemente sobre cada um e se referir a fase que um outro entrevistado ficou confuso sobre a própria sexualidade como "época em que ele era bissexual".

O último, que tem o trabalho sobre pessoas transsexuais não entrou no assunto de orientação sexual, apenas de identidade de gênero e na dificuldade de viver na sociedade sul-coreana por não serem vistos como pessoas e muito menos serem respeitados quando continuam no meio social onde viviam antes de começarem a transição. Alguns tinham vindo para Seul em busca de não sofrerem esse tipo de desrespeito.

Taehyun gostou de escutar o primeiro da mesa responder as perguntas sobre as localidades de bares LGBT+ serem mais distantes e sobre os dados de ocorrerem violências nos endereços mais populares.

Yeonjun foi uma das pessoas a fazer pergunta, mas a sua foi mais uma crítica do que um elogio ou só uma curiosidade.

\- Eu queria perguntar para Saeru e DaKim sobre seus trabalhos. Eu li todos os 3, mas como o de Yari não fala sobre orientação sexual, não posso direcionar essa observação para ele. Notei que em ambos os textos dividem muito bem o espaço onde lésbicas e gays falam sobre as suas vivências, mas no texto antropológico vi que só há 1 entrevistado bissexual e DaKim fala sobre bissexualidade de uma forma bem pejorativa, principalmente como define a época de descoberta da sexualidade como bissexualidade. Enquanto o primeiro trabalho sequer cita alguma coisa sobre as outras siglas, apenas sobre gays e lésbicas enquanto no título e resumo de ambos diz que é uma obra sobre a comunidade LGBT+. Eu sei que podem ser siglas demais e talvez não tenham tido tempo pra procurar pessoas de todas elas, mas a minha dúvida é: por que não especificar que o trabalho foi feito com base apenas de uma parte de uma comunidade que é tão plural?

Taehyun ficou surpreso em escutar a pergunta de Yaonjun. Foi um ponto que ele mesmo não tinha prestado muita atenção.

\- Yeonjun é militante? - Ele perguntou baixo para Beomgyu.

\- Muito, mas ele não faz parte de nenhum grupo ou algo assim. Ele milita mais sozinho porque sempre acaba discutindo quando entra em algum coletivo e só não consegue lidar com pessoas sendo preconceituosas quando fazem parte de alguma minoria.

Saeru respondeu dizendo que realmente teve pouco tempo e que vai corrigir o seu texto para deixar claro que é só sobre uma parte da comunidade LGBT+, enquanto DaKim não pareceu muito satisfeito e disse que de qualquer forma, há um entrevistado bissexual, ele só não tinha muito conteúdo para acrescentar no ensaio. Taehyun achou essa resposta bem absurda e ficou um pouco triste por Yeonjun não poder dizer mais nada porque cada pessoa só poderia falar apenas 1 vez por causa do tempo limitado.

Quando a mesa acabou, Taehyun e Beomgyu foram comer alguma coisa antes da aula enquanto Soobin se despediu, indo para casa e Yeonjun foi parado por algumas pessoas que queriam falar com ele.

Taehyun não queria se separar de Beomgyu para irem à aula, mas sabia que em pouco tempo, eles se veriam de novo e dessa próxima vez, iriam para a primeira festa juntos. 

•••  
  
  
  
  
  


Taehyun acabou decidindo passar um gloss vermelho pela primeira vez para sair. Ele sentia vontade de sair assim hoje e escolheu não evitar, já que acabou comprando uma coleção que viu na vitrine de uma loja de cosméticos perto da sua casa. Mesmo não usando roupas muito chamativas, ele gostou da blusa e calça escuras e uma bota sabendo que de qualquer forma haveriam muitos olhos em si.

Quando encontrou Beomgyu o esperando na calçada do prédio, ele não pode evitar sorrir para o garoto que vestia uma blusa da Feiticeira Escarlate desenhada por ele mesmo. Taehyun provavelmente nunca viu uma pessoa ficar tão bem com o cabelo loiro quanto Beomgyu.

Sorrindo, Taehyun se aproximou.

\- Chegou bem na hora – disse indo em direção a sua bicicleta para destrancá-la.

Ele só notou que Beomgyu estava com um olhar meio perdido e distraído quando notou que ele nem havia se mexido e Taehyun já estava preparado para começar a pedalar.

\- Tá acordado? – Perguntou, rindo. Beomgyu piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça.

\- Você ficou perfeito com gloss.

Taehyun sentiu um frio na barriga enquanto seu coração pareceu reagir a adrenalina causada pela felicidade de receber esse elogio dele.

\- Porque você ainda não me viu com batom vermelho – piscou, brincando. Beomgyu parecia ter voltado a ficar bem distraído no momento. – Vamos logo, ainda vai ter uma fila antes de entrarmos.

No caminho para Casa Alta, eles pararam em um depósito de bebida para comprarem um vinho barato para beberem na fila. Beomgyu estava com água dentro da mochila pequena e escura que levou, então não corriam risco de acabar ficando numa vibe ruim por causa da bebida.

Talvez Taehyun nunca tenha sorrido tanto.

Eles chegaram quando a fila ainda não estava tão grande e a Casa Alta ainda não tinha aberto. Sentados na calçada, na fila, eles abriram a garrafa de vinho e começaram a tomar. Algumas pessoas da faculdade os viram e cumprimentavam Taehyun que continuou com a sua atenção em Beomgyu, mas sem ser grosso com as outras pessoas. Notando o loiro ficando desconfortável, ele o empurrou de leve para desviar o foco.

\- Já te contei quando eu tava no quarto da minha irmã procurando brinquedos e me escondi embaixo da cama quando ela chegou? – Começou a contar para tirar a atenção de Beomgyu das outras pessoas. - Fiquei lá até de noite. O plano era só sair quando minha irmã se distraísse, mas quando ela pegava pra ler alguma coisa só parava quando terminava. Acabei tendo que confessar meus crimes quando escutei meus pais desesperados porque sumi – deu risada. – Pelo menos ninguém ficou bravo comigo e me disseram que eu não precisava ficar com vergonha de incomodar eles e pedir por algum brinquedo.

\- Eram seus brinquedos que tavam no quarto dela? – Beomgyu perguntou enquanto olhava para Taehyun como se ele fosse a única pessoa naquele lugar.

\- Eram dela. Ela tinha um jogo de xadrez bem caro que foi dado pela nossa tia porque ela fazia parte do grupo de xadrez da escola. Não é uma coisa que costumam emprestar pra uma criança, mas eles não ligaram de deixar comigo.

\- Por favor me diz que você não quebrou isso – Taehyun deu risada.

\- Não! Claro que não. Esse jogo de xadrez existe até hoje. Eu até poderia te ensinar, mas duvido que você goste desse tipo de jogo.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é mais dinâmico, fica sempre se mexendo e parece ser bem enérgico. Talvez xadrez te deixe ansioso também, já que não pode ficar se mexendo muito por isso distrair na hora de jogar.

\- Acho que poderia me dar essa sensação de ansiedade mesmo.

\- É uma coisa que tá bem presente na sua vida, né? – Beomgyu tomou um longo gole antes de responder.

\- Ficou muito obvio?

\- Não sei se fica óbvio pra todo mundo, mas eu conheço pessoas com ansiedade e mesmo que sejam bem diferentes, ainda consigo identificar um pouco por algumas coisas – Beomgyu acenou. – Você faz algum tratamento?

\- Ainda não, mas o Yeonjun quer que eu me inscreva pra fazer terapia gratuita com os formandos de Psicologia. Parece que eles atendem e são coordenados por profissionais mais experientes, então é bem seguro e eu não vou ter muita oportunidade de pagar por isso – Taehyun sorriu e moveu algumas mechas que estavam caindo nos olhos de Beomgyu.

\- Fico feliz que você esteja disposto. Algumas pessoas têm um pouco de dificuldade. Se quiser posso perguntar mais sobre esse projeto de psicologia pro Soobin. Ou pedir pra ele me avisar assim que souber quando vai ter inscrição.

\- Talvez ele não saiba. Acho que não é do período dele.

\- Mesmo assim vou perguntar.

Beomgyu abaixou a cabeça enquanto balançava a garrafa em circulo.

\- Só tem mais um pouco. Quer matar? – Taehyun estendeu a mão e Beomgyu lhe entregou a garrafa. Ele logo levou a boca e tomou todo o resto da bebida.

\- Esse vinho só vai bater quando a gente tiver lá dentro.

\- Pelo menos compramos uma garrafa numa quantidade boa pra não deixar nenhum de nós mal.

\- E trouxemos água! – Taehyun frisou enquanto pegava o gloss que trouxe no seu bolso. Usando o celular como espelho, ele retocou a pouca maquiagem.

Ele até ia dizer alguma coisa quando notou que Beomgyu estava parecendo bem perdido olhando para os seus lábios pela milésima vez na noite, mas a boate abriu e um garoto da fila os avisou para ficarem em pé senão perderiam o lugar.

A fila foi por uma escada que dava para um andar aberto, com uma casa onde era a pista de dança e do lado de fora apenas dava para escutar o som abafado. Sem pensar muito, Taehyun segurou a mão de Beomgyu e o puxou para dentro da onde o som saia depois de pegar a comanda na entrada.

Formation tocava quando eles entraram ali e ainda não estava muito cheio, mas pela fila que tinha do lado de fora, o lugar não permaneceria assim.

Eles dançaram 5 músicas seguidas e Taehyun já sentia o efeito do álcool o dando mais vontade de dançar e cantar com toda a sua alma.

Taehyun observava Beomgyu fechar os olhos em alguns momentos e só aproveitar as sensações que a música lhe passava. Ele poderia ficar o observando por horas.

Quando já estava vendo que o climatizador não estava adiantando para evitar a dificuldade de respirar ali, Taehyun puxou Beomgyu para dizer que sairia um pouco e o loiro logo o seguiu.

Inspirando fundo, Taehyun conseguiu finalmente não se sentir sufocado. Puxou Beomgyu para descerem as escadas do lado de fora, dando uma um andar de baixo que. Lá tinham mesas e um banheiro. Virando no lado esquerdo, tinham algumas flores do lado de fora de um lugar que parecia uma casa com janelas de vidro preto. Sem pensar muito, Taehyun viu que a porta tava aberta. Era um cômodo cheio de manequins onde um grupo que claramente estava bêbado tirava fotos.

Indo para um canto, Taehyun sentou no chão com Beomgyu. Eles começaram a beber a água que estava na mochila que Beomgyu tirou e deixou do seu lado. A única luz do lugar eram os flash do celular de quem tirava foto com uns manequins que estavam ali e um pouco da luz fraca do lado de fora.

Taehyun estava encostado na parede e virou o rosto para Beomgyu, observando o seu perfil suado de tanto dançar enquanto ele bebia o líquido na garrafa transparente e os óculos quase na ponta do nariz.

Ele não estava bêbado o suficiente para não saber o que fazia, mas estava ligando pouco para as consequências do que queria.

Talvez notando a intensidade do olhar de Taehyun, Beomgyu se virou para o amigo. Ambos se encararam. Taehyun sabia o que via no olhar de Beomgyu. Ele também o queria e se segurar estava quase levando a dor física de tão difícil que era manter o controle.

Por que eles estavam se segurando mesmo? Se ambos queriam, isso não acabaria com a amizade. Talvez pudessem conversar caso estragassem algo.

Quanto mais pensava sobre, Taehyun sentia um frio na barriga, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa que tinha subido em uma curva alta, bem lentamente e estava descendo rápido.

No mesmo segundo que se inclinou, Beomgyu fez o mesmo e as suas bocas se encontraram no meio no caminho. Eles não começaram lenta ou calmamente, havia desejo e atração demais para que fossem românticos naquele momento.

Taehyun sentiu os dedos de Beomgyu no seu cabelo, puxando mais o seu rosto para o beijo um pouco bagunçado, mas completamente perfeito que eles tinham agora.

O contato que estavam tendo agora não era o suficiente para Taehyun, ele queria mais. Sem pensar muito, colocou a mão na perna de Beomgyu, puxando-o para o seu colo para que pudesse abraçar a sua cintura melhor e ficando completamente satisfeito com a nova posição. Ele finalmente podia segurar Beomgyu perto e ter certeza que não sairia dali e muito menos queria, já que o abraçava de volta com a mesma vontade.

Taehyun mal podia acreditar que isso finalmente estava acontecendo e ele não tinha sido rejeitado. Beomgyu também não quer apenas ser seu amigo e com esse pensamento foi impossível não sorrir entre o beijo, causando uma risada no outro que estava em seu colo.

\- O que foi? – Beomgyu perguntou baixo, sem desgrudar da boca de Taehyun, dando alguns selos entre cada palavra.

\- Eu só tô feliz que você não me rejeitou. Eu ia me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo se te beijasse e você não quisesse isso de verdade – Beomgyu se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar para os olhos de Taehyun.

\- Taehyun, eu queria te beijar desde aquele dia que fiz a tatuagem. Ugh! Pera – tirou os óculos e colocou no chão com a garrafa. – Esse negócio embaçou todo, nem tava enxergando seu rosto.

\- Você queria ficar comigo desde aquele dia e não falou nada?

\- Claro que não. Você ia achar que só tava falando com você por isso sendo que mesmo se não quisesse nada comigo, eu ainda ia querer te ter como meu amigo.

Taehyun o encarou antes de sorrir e se inclinar para frente voltando a beijá-lo.

Dessa vez, o beijo foi mais intenso e calmo. Quando mais se puxavam um para o outro, menos parecia suficiente. Taehyun nem notou quando o grupo saiu da sala e quando outras pessoas chegaram ali. A única coisa que importava agora era que Beomgyu o queria também e enquanto o interesse pelo loiro durasse por ele, Taehyun não conseguiria ficar longe mais. 

•••  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taehyun não sabia o que ele tinha feito de tão bom pra ter Beomgyu na sua vida.

Depois de dançarem e beijarem até ficarem com as bocas e as pernas dormentes. Eles foram para casa praticamente se arrastando e quase não conseguindo pedalar. Beomgyu preferiu dormir com Taehyun antes de ir pra sua republica. Taehyun podia ver nos olhos de Beomgyu que ele não queria ficar longe agora, assim como ele próprio.

Era como se eles tivessem esperado pra ficarem juntos por vidas inteiras.

Beomgyu tinha amado descobrir que a maioria dos gloss de Taehyun tinham gosto. No dia seguinte, quando esperavam o almoço chegar, Beomgyu escolheu vários e passava nos lábios de Taehyun, só para poder beijar ele até decidir qual tinha o melhor sabor.

A única coisa que poderia melhorar era ele estar no Poppin' Star vendo Beomgyu trabalhar, mas havia um resumo pra ser feito e ele não queria procrastinar e enrolar pra fazer isso.

Ele evitou mandar mensagem para Beomgyu, mas ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça a melodia que tinha criado e quanto mais pensava no loiro, mais a letra aparecia na sua cabeça e isso só o atrapalhava a fazer o trabalho.

Desistindo, ele abriu as notas do celular e começou a digitar até ser interrompido pelo interfone. Eram 4 horas da manhã e ele não queria se iludir que Beomgyu estava ali.

\- Tae, sou eu. Posso subir? Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. É urgente – Ele escutou a voz de Beomgyu completamente ofegante e não pensou muito antes de liberar a entrada.

Com medo de algo ruim ter acontecido, ele não conseguiu ficar parado e estava andando de um lado para outro. Tantas coisas passavam na sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Cada segundo passava como horas e ele sentia que esperava que o outro chegasse logo no seu andar há 1 semana. Quando a campainha tocou, ele encontrou Beomgyu com o cabelo bagunçado e ainda um pouco ofegante.

\- Beomgyu? Você tá bem? O que aconteceu? – Taehyun já estava indo lhe abraçar quando Beomgyu levantou a mão, o fazendo parar.

\- Eu que tenho uma pergunta. Eu não tô conseguindo nem existir e eu nem tava conseguindo trabalhar direito porque realmente preciso de uma resposta e é por isso que vim correndo de bike pra cá assim que tive meu intervalo mais comprido.

\- Beomgyu, você ta me assustando. O que é essa pergunta? – Era agora que ele pedia para se afastarem ou esquecer sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre eles na última hora.

\- Você quer namorar comigo? – Disse de uma vez, como se tirasse um band-aid.

Taehyun ficou parado, olhando para o garoto com olhar nervoso e ansioso na sua frente.

\- Você realmente precisa perguntar?

Os olhos de Beomgyu estavam largos enquanto ele engoliu a seco.

\- Ah! Você não quer – disse parecendo estar com pouco ar. – Desculpa. Me desculpa. Eu vou voltar pro trabalho. Finge que não perguntei nada.

Oi?

Taehyun segurou o seu braço, o virando para ele.

\- Da onde você tirou que eu não quero. Eu achei que fosse óbvio que eu quero. Eu tenho que demonstrar _mais_?

\- Você... quer? Tipo, de verdade mesmo? – Taehyun deu risada da expressão confusa de Beomgyu.

\- É claro que quero. Você é a única pessoa que eu já quis namorar, Beomgyu. Eu nunca gostei de ninguém como gosto de você – deu dois passos para frente e segurou o rosto do garoto na sua frente. – Eu quero ser seu namorado e quero que você seja meu pelo tempo que me quiser por perto. Eu não sei se é muito cedo pra afirmar isso, mas eu te amo, Beomgyu. É impossível que tudo o que você me faça sentir seja algo diferente disso.

Beomgyu abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Taehyun já vira. Quando viu que o loiro ia dizer algo, ele correu para tapar a sua boca com a mão.

\- Não precisa dizer nada de volta, só me deixa ficar com você.

Beomgyu soltou a mão de Taehyun em sua boca e abraçou sua cintura enquanto o outro colocou os braços nos seus ombros, sem perder muito tempo em unir as suas bocas, sem muita vergonha de aprofundar o beijo logo que começou.

\- Vamos pra dentro – Taehyun disse entre o beijo e se culpando por ter interrompido, já que Beomgyu afastou um pouco o seu rosto.

\- Eu ainda tenho que terminar meu turno, mas venho pra cá assim que puder.

Taehyun selou seus lábios novamente, demorando um pouco para separá-los.

\- Não quero te soltar – choramingou.

\- E você acha que eu quero? – Beomgyu deu risada. – Pensa pelo lado positivo: eu vou ta aqui assim que acabar o trabalho.

\- Não demora – Taehyun pediu.

\- Não vou. Eu não vou conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de você mais.


	5. epílogo

\- Você viu o vídeo do Taehyun respondendo perguntas que mandaram no instagram da CROWN? – SooYoung perguntou para Beomgyu enquanto ele limpava a louça do almoço.

\- Que horas ele postou?

\- Agora a pouco.

\- Vou pegar o celular então.

As férias já tinham começado há 1 semana, mas SooYoung não iria para Busan por ter algumas peças em Seul enquanto Beomgyu ia só na semana seguinte para casa e levaria Taehyun. Por isso, seu namorado estava gravando mais vídeos com a banda para postarem nesses dias que todos não estariam juntos. Esse era o motivo que Taehyun não almoçou com ele hoje.

Pegando o celular no quarto, ele respondeu as mensagens de Yeonjun – que estava na casa dos pais – e as do seu namorado e colocou o aparelho em cima de uma panela seca de cabeça para baixo, apoiando o celular na parede.

Beomgyu sorriu assim que viu a imagem de Taehyun com o cabelo laranja vibrante que eles tinham feito no último dia de aula. Eles iam apenas descolorir a riz do cabelo de Beomgyu – que estava passando da altura do queixo por ter decido deixar ficar grande – e só decidiram descolorir o cabelo de Taehyun também. No dia seguinte compraram a tinta e passaram.

- _Já faz um tempo que gravo esses vídeos, mas nunca sei como começar –_ o Taehyun da tela disse rindo. _– Oi! Eu sou Taehyun, baixista da CROWN. Vocês ficaram pedindo muito que eu respondesse perguntas de vocês em um vídeo sozinho porque eu fui o único que não fiz isso. Até o Soobin já fez um vídeo assim pra explicar porquê não aparece muito aqui né? Enfim, -_ abriu os braços _– aqui estou eu. As perguntas foram selecionadas pela Jungeun, eu não faço ideia do que vou responder hoje. Deixa eu ver a mensagem no chat secreto. Oh! A primeira pergunta já é sobre a música_ Adore You _que foi a primeira que apresentei pra vocês e eu escrevi. "Qual foi a sua inspiração e como você escreveu ela? Quero saber todos os detalhes". –_ Deu risada.

 _"Então, foi no dia seguinte que eu fiquei com o meu namorado pela primeira vez. A gente saiu pra comemorar que eu tinha entrado pra CROWN e fomos em uma boate daqui. A gente ficou, voltamos pra minha casa e continuamos juntos até ele ir trabalhar. Ele trabalha no bar que a gente vai fazer show no primeiro festival underground, o Poppin' Star. Ele tinha saído e eu tinha que estudar, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum porque minha cabeça tava numa melodia que eu tinha criado e a letra só tava aparecendo na minha cabeça enquanto eu pensava nele e só desisti de estudar e escrevi. Então em uma pausa do trabalho, às 4 da manhã, Beomgyu voltou aqui e me pediu em namoro. A letra de Adore You tava quase completa nesse momento e depois eu toquei pra ele. Choramos igual dois idiotas –_ deu risada _. – Mas o processo foi bem intuitivo. As outras que escrevi não foi exatamente assim, saíram de poemas que escrevi e o resto da banda me ajudou a colocar tudo direitinho. As melodias sempre surgem primeiro pra mim. O Soobin acaba tendo mais facilidade com letras. Acho que meu jeito de compor é muito parecido com o da Jinsoul. Ela sempre acaba fazendo a parte da bateria antes._

_"Há quanto tempo eu toco baixo? Faz um tempinho. Aprendi a tocar sozinho e por acaso acabei resolvendo tentar entrar pra CROWN, mas eu não conhecia a banda antes, já respondendo a próxima pergunta._

_"'Por que você sempre comenta que é importante temos nossa própria opinião antes de acreditar em coisas que alguém nos diz sobre os outros?' Ok, pra responder isso preciso perguntar pro meu namorado se posso falar sobre isso."_

Beomgyu sorriu, lembrando de quando respondeu a mensagem e parou de secar a louça pra prestar atenção. Apenas nesse momento que ele notou que SooYoung não estava mais na cozinha.

\- _Ele deixou eu falar sobre isso. Então, meu namorado foi vítima de muitos julgamentos de pessoas maldosas por umas informações completamente falsas sobre ele. Não tô dizendo isso porque ele é meu namorado e vou passar pano. Se alguma das coisas que disseram sobre ele fosse verdade, ele nem seria meu namorado agora. Mas além dele, minha irmã também sofreu por coisas inventadas sobre outras pessoas, só que ela tava na escola ainda. Acho que o que aconteceu com Beomgyu me deixou mais indignado porque foi na faculdade, vindo de pessoas que têm aula de filosofia e deveriam ser mais críticos ao invés de sair espalhando uma fofoca como se fosse verdade só porque é amiguinho da pessoa que inventou. Cara, mesmo se for a sua mãe te contando algo isso não pode ser visto como verdade absoluta porque inventar alguma coisa é muito fácil exatamente porque ta todo mundo só acostumado a não ser crítico e não sair falando merda pro aí._

_"Vamos fazer assim: se imagina em uma situação que você tava em um relacionamento abusivo e resolve sair disso, essa pessoa saí dizendo pra todo mundo que você era o abusivo e ainda traia ele e todo mundo te julgaria por coisas que eles não têm certeza. Parece sufocante, não parece? Sério, se querem comentar rumor, ta ok, mas nunca tratem como verdade absoluta. Isso pode acabar com a vida de alguém e mesmo que você não seja a pessoa que inventou, ainda ta sendo extremamente maldoso de ajudar nessa difamação sem embasamento. Principalmente se você for militante que tá sempre falando sobre fazer parte de uma minoria que é sempre julgada só que não para pra pensar na hora de julgar."_

Deu um sorrisinho debochando, fazendo Beomgyu sorrir.

_\- "Seus pais sabem que você é gay? Como eles reagiram?" Acho que em casa, isso nunca foi uma questão. Eu nunca falei da minha sexualidade antes de começar a namorar e só disse "posso levar meu namorado pra vocês conhecerem?" e eles ficaram felizes em ver que tô com uma pessoa que me faz tão bem._

Taehyun respondeu algumas perguntas contando que a maioria das blusas que ele usa tiveram as estampas feitas pelo namorado e comentou mais sobre os seus gostos pessoais.

Beomgyu viu o vídeo mais 2 vezes enquanto limpava e arrumava o pouco de bagunça da cozinha até ir tomar banho para encontrar Taehyun.

Eles já estavam juntos há quase 6 meses e mesmo sendo recente, Beomgyu não conseguia imaginar que algum momento da vida dele deixaria de ser com Taehyun. Eles se tornaram presentes na vida do outro, se adaptaram perfeitamente e sem deixar suas vidas acadêmicas, amigos e trabalho de lado. Beomgyu se sentiu um pouco mal na época em que todos da faculdade souberam do relacionamento que estavam e começaram a ficar mais receosos de falar com Taehyun. Depois de um tempinho, eles ainda falavam com Taehyun, mas ignoravam Beomgyu. Não demorou muito para que quem tivesse esse comportamento passasse a ser tratado com frieza pelo seu namorado.

Pedir Soobin para que avisasse quando teriam inscrições para a terapia gratuita ajudou a Beomgyu se organizar pra ta disponível no dia e hora. Agora, ele estava fazendo acompanhamento e já conseguia ver a melhora em conviver consigo mesmo.

Ele sempre via o Hyuka e a sua vontade de fazer outras tatuagens vinha aumentando, mas como sempre trocava de ideia preferia fazer nenhuma com medo de se arrepender depois.

Não muito diferente dos outros dias, eles se encontraram as 4 da manhã para ficar no terraço do prédio de Taehyun.

Eles tinham montado uma pequena barraca e levaram alguns cobertores e travesseiros. Dividindo uma lata de cerveja. Estavam enrolados no mesmo cobertor.

\- Queria conseguir ver as estrelas daqui – Beomgyu comentou olhando o céu.

Taehyun estava olhando para o perfil do namorado enquanto aqueles olhos pareciam refletir cada luz da cidade e do céu. Naquele momento, Beomgyu era a sua estrela mais brilhante.

\- A gente pode ir pra uma cidade mais afastada qualquer dia. Aí podemos ver as estrelas melhor – sugeriu.

\- Ir pra uma cidade mais afastada significa precisar alugar um quarto e não quero que gaste dinheiro comigo.

\- Você sabe que não ligo – Beomgyu virou para ele.

Era final de ano, mas mesmo no frio eles se embolavam em casacos e cobertores felpudos para observarem o céu pelo menos um pouco. Abraçados, eles ficavam conversando sobre qualquer coisa e se interrompiam com beijos que nunca pareciam ser o suficiente.

\- A gente tinha que tá bebendo coisa quente e não cerveja – Beomgyu disse, mas logo em seguida tomou um gole da bebida.

\- Cerveja é gelada, mas esquenta a alma – Taehyun respondeu, fazendo seu namorado dar risada.

Beomgyu riu, colocando uma das pernas no colo de Taehyun, que logo colocou na mão na sua coxa, fazendo carinho.

\- Será que hoje neva? – Taehyun divagou.

\- Se nevar a gente vai ter muita sorte.

\- Aí você vai precisar fazer uma blusa desenhando esse momento pra gente.

Agora eles tinham uma boa coleção de blusas com momentos deles. Talvez quem não os conhecesse nem saberia o significado daquilo e isso não impedia que Taehyun usasse cada vez mais roupas estampadas por Beomgyu com orgulho da arte que o namorado faz. Ele se sentia mais especial ainda sabendo que mesmo com o público da CROWN pedindo para as blusas serem comercializadas, Beomgyu já disse que não quer fazer isso.

Taehyun colocou seu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e ombro de Beomgyu. Ele estava errado quando achou que ia atrapalhar a rotina um do outro por ficarem sempre por perto. Era obvio que eles discutiram sobre coisas idiotas quando estavam mais estressados com algo, mas essas discursões não duravam 10 minutos e muito menos eram agressivas. No final, um deles sempre acabava desabafando sobre algo.

Taehyun beijou a pele o seu namorado, que o abraçou mais.

\- Quer deitar dentro da barraca? – Beomgyu perguntou e Taehyun só fez um barulho concordando, sem querer parar os beijos, mas foi impossível se mover pra dentro sem se separarem momentaneamente.

Beomgyu deitou com uma parte do corpo sob Taehyun e foi a vez dele de esconder no rosto no pescoço do namorado e receber um carinho no cabelo.

\- Será que seus pais vão gostar de mim? – Taehyun perguntou enquanto divagava um pouco.

\- É impossível não gostarem, mas se quiser ter 100% de certeza é só se oferecer pra ajudar minha mãe na cozinha. Ela adora qualquer pessoa que oferece ajuda nisso.

\- Vou fazer isso então.

Beomgyu e Taehyun amavam passar um tempo abraçados, apenas descansando um com o outro e sentindo que estavam ali. Eles nunca se cansavam de aproveitar essa companhia.

Beomgyu apertou mais seus braços em Taehyun e roçou o nariz na lateral do seu rosto, sentindo o seu perfume mais cítrico. Ele descobriu em pouco tempo que Taehyun nunca se mantinha usando o mesmo perfume por muito tempo e ele nunca se apaixonou por tantos cheiros.

Então Beomgyu lembrou uma coisa bem importante.

\- Eu ainda não disse uma coisa importante pra você – disse baixinho.

\- O que? – Beomgyu levantou um pouco para ficar com o seu rosto na frente de Taehyun.

O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se perdeu alguns segundos analisando o rosto mais bonito que já vira na vida.

\- Você não me deixou dizer que te amo – Taehyun abriu o sorriso mais bonito do mundo.

\- Nem precisava dizer. Eu já sei.

\- Sabe? – Beomgyu indagou em um tom curioso.

\- E tem como não saber? Você tá sempre comigo, sempre pensa em mim em qualquer coisinha, tenta ser uma boa companhia pra mim, odeia quando a gente acaba discutindo, me segura como se tivesse me protegendo de qualquer maldade do mundo mesmo quando tá dormindo... seu amor por mim é grande e intenso o suficiente pra sentir ele em qualquer momento. Mesmo quando você não ta comigo, mas ainda prefiro ver assim – levou a mão ao rosto de Beomgyu. – Pelo jeito que você me olha e me toca. Eu amo sentir seu amor por mim e isso faz eu me sentir a pessoa mais valiosa do mundo.

Beomgyu segurou a mão de Taehyun, beijando a sua palma.

\- Eu também sinto seu amor por mim assim – Taehyun deu risada.

\- Acho que nem se tentássemos disfarçar iríamos conseguir – soltou um pouco a sua mão e passou os dedos levemente pelos lábios de Beomgyu. – Você é tão bonito. Nem é só pela sua aparência. Você é realmente a pessoa mais bonita que eu já conheci em todos os sentidos possíveis.

\- E você é a pessoa mais bonita que _eu_ já vi.

Taehyn soltou mais uma risada.

\- A gente realmente é um desses casais insuportáveis de fofos, não somos?

\- Somos e eu amo isso.

Então Taehyun notou o movimento na saída da barraca.

\- A primeira neve do ano! – Exclamou já levantando e puxando Beomgyu. – Fica parado aí – colocou o namorado confuso em frente a barraca e pegou seu celular. – Preciso tirar foto disso.

Ele capturou o exato momento em que Beomgyu abriu um sorriso enorme para ele, o fazendo sorrir junto.

\- Acabou? – Beomgyu perguntou depois dos barulhos de fotografia. – Quero beijar meu namorado na neve.

\- Acabei – Beomgyu não demorou muito para ir até ele, abraçando a sua cintura e encostando as suas bocas.

Era sempre como se fosse uma sensação nova e melhor. Ambos arriscavam dizer que se sentiriam assim para sempre.

Não tinha como ficarem mais felizes naquele momento.

Finalmente, Beomgyu e Taehyun entenderam o que todas aquelas músicas que sempre escutaram queriam realmente dizer sobre amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adore You é uma música do Harry Styles, eu não criei ela pra fic e muito menos tenho os direitos dela.
> 
> Eu esqueci de colocar nos avisos, mas terá uma "segunda parte" de 4AM onde o foco vai ser nos Yeonbin e ela vai ser uma longfic no mesmo universo que essa shortfic que você acabou de ler. 
> 
> Se chegou até aqui, queria te dizer muito obrigada. É muito importante pra mim. Queria agradecer em dobro e em triplo quem votou e comentou nos capítulos, isso me faz ter certeza que to conseguindo fazer algo minimamente bom. Caso tenham alguma crítica construtiva, ficaria feliz em saber.


End file.
